El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural
by victorigreymon04
Summary: Todos en algún momento hemos deseado entrar en algún anime, serie o libro donde nosotros queremos ser los protagonistas, pero se han puesto a pensar en si lo lograran, podrían con esta carga, y, es más, si tuvieran que guardar consigo un secreto que podría alterar toda la historia del mundo al que llegaran, lo harían. MULTICROSSOVER
1. Prologo

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

**Ciudad de México, año 2019**

Esta historia comienza con nuestro protagonista, Diego un chico joven de 25 años de edad, de cabello negro largo y de una altura de 1.80, tenía ojos cafés, vestía una playera negra, un chaleco verde con 2 bolsillos grandes, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y cargaba consigo una mochila grande de color negra con rojo, este estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, ya que este estaba yendo a comprar a una tienda de anime algunos juegos y series para poder ver en su tiempo de vacaciones impuestas, este acababa de culminar con sus estudios de universidad, así es, el sí termino sus estudios y estaba orgulloso de ellos, al acabarlos él consiguió un poco de dinero para poder gastar con él lo que él quisiera y el eligió comprar animes, mangas y videojuegos, al llegar el entro en esa tienda y opto por comprar el anime completo de High School DXD, Zero no Tsukaima, Dragón Ball Súper y GT, además compro el juego Ark Survival Evolved, titanes del pacifico el videojuego, Monster Hunter Ultimate y Jurassic World Evolution, este después de pagar por todo se dirigía de vuelta a su casa; mientras caminaba este sintió algo moviéndose en uno de los bolcillos de su chaleco y de ahí salió un lagarto pequeño negro, con una especie de sombrilla en el cuello de color naranja, Diego al verlo le dijo:

Diego: "King, que haces en mi bolsillo"

King solo le sisea con un tono amigable

Diego: "Tú no tienes remedio" (Lo agarra y lo pone a la altura de su cara) "No debes meterte en mi ropa para dormir pequeño travieso".

Durante el camino directo al metro zócalo, Diego con King subido en su hombro empezaron a escuchar la alarma sísmica, Diego como todo mexicano traumado desde el anterior sismo del 2017 corrió hacia una zona de seguridad, pero este temblor se empezó a intensificar al punto que este cayó al suelo y en ese instante un edificio empezó a ceder, Diego lo único que hizo fue tomar a King en sus manos y ponerlo debajo de el con el fin de salvarlo, pero fue inútil, los restos del edificio cayeron sobre ambos dándoles una muerte instantánea.

Los momentos pasaron y Diego abrió los ojos creyendo que por algún milagro se halla salvado junto con su mascota, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió, él no estaba parado en el suelo firme de siempre, sino que estaba sobre unas nubes, viendo esto él supo que, si había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo, o almenos no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, el seguía observando cuando escucho un siseo alegre alado de su oído, Diego inmediatamente supo de quien era.

Diego: "King, lamento que tú también hallas muerto, lamento que haya tomado este chaleco donde estabas dormido yo..."

Antes que siguiera hablando King lamio su cachete como diciéndole ´"no fue tu culpa"

Diego y King se miraron unos momentos, Diego lo acaricio arriba de su cabeza antes que una voz les hablara:  
¿?: "Sean bienvenidos joven Diego y King".

Al escucharla ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que no se podía observar su rostro por una luz muy brillante, este traía una especie de vestimenta tipo toga blanca y unas sandalias, Diego inmediatamente reconoció quien era esta persona y se arrodillo inmediatamente con King siguiéndole el ejemplo:

¿?: "Levántense, no es necesario que hagan eso enfrente de mi".

Obedeciendo ambos se levantan y le contestan

Diego: "Dios, no sé qué decir, porque tenemos el placer de hablar con usted".

Dios: "Los traje a ambos ante mi presencia porque les quiero pedir perdón".

Diego: "¿Cómo dice?"

Dios: "Lo siento, ese terremoto que mande se supone que no debería haber asesinado a nadie, solo que tú y tu mascota"

Diego: "Perdón, pero King no es mi mascota él es mi amigo"

Dios: "Esta bien, tú y King al resbalarse en el terremoto no lograron quitarse a tiempo y el edificio colapso sobre ustedes por eso les pido que me disculpen"

Diego:" No no, no hay problema, los accidentes ocurren, pero que pasara ahora"

Dios: "Al haber muerto ambos en ese accidente no pueden volver, pero como compensación de esto los enviare a otro mundo"

Diego:" Quiere decir que nos volveremos Isekais "

Dios: "Por así decirlo, ya debes estar familiarizado con el concepto de los universos paralelos verdad"  
Diego: "Así es, pero que tiene que ver con me enviara a otro mundo"

Dios: "No solo te enviare a un mundo distinto, sino que será realmente a otro universo con mundos paralelos, lo más probable es que los conozcas muy bien, por eso te voy a dar la habilidad de abrir portales que hayas visto pero tendrás que aprender a usarla y mejorarla".

Diego: "Déjeme ver si entendí bien, usted me enviará a un mundo que será como mi casa, en este se abrirán portales a otros mundos, y yo podre ir y venir de esos mundos, pero debo entrenar esa habilidad, estoy en lo correcto".

Dios: "Así es, pero no te enviare a esos mundos solo por turistear, en ellos deberás tratar de que la historia siga su curso, podrás interferir en ellos a tu conveniencia, pero siempre debes hacer el bien y nunca querer aprovecharte de los conocimientos de esos mundos para tu conveniencia egoísta, ¿de acuerdo?".

Diego: "De acuerdo".

Dios: "Bien, podrás llevar las cosas que traías contigo en esa mochila a ese mundo, además pueden pedir 3 cosas que ustedes quieras, solo les diré que en esos mundos la fuerza bruta será un gaje de todos los días".

Diego al escuchar esto estuvo pensando seriamente en que pedir como deseo, después de 2 minutos decidido Diego le respondió:

Diego: "Si no es mucho pedir, como primera petición me gustaría que me pudiera dar todas las habilidades de los guerreros Z de Dragón Ball en general".

Dios: "Esta bien, te daré un cuerpo el cual pueda soportar las habilidades y poderes de ellos, pero con la condición que iniciaras con solo conocimiento general del Ki y tendrás que entrenar para no agotar todas tus reservas de Ki y tendrás que meditar para poder desbloquear las habilidades"

Diego: "Bien, como segunda petición me gustaría que me diera los conocimientos y entrenamientos de los maestros Hayato Furinji y Shigure Kosaka de Kenichi".

Dios. "Eso te lo puedo dar con gusto, pero no los desperdicies, trata de enseñarle a alguien más esas mismas técnicas y conocimientos de artes marciales."

Diego: "Como última petición quisiera tener los todos los conocimientos de Veterinaria que existen"

Dios: "¿Estás seguro con esa petición, no quisieras poder o algún objeto poderoso o algo más?"

Diego: "Seguro, quiero tener a King lo más saludable posible, y como no, mi meta en mi mundo era el poder ayudar a cuanto animal fuera y no quiero dejar eso a un lado".

Dios: "Tus intensiones en esa petición son puras así que te concederé eso y además te daré la inteligencia de Bulma para que te sea más fácil tu estancia en esos mundos".

Diego: "Muchas gracias".

Dios: "Y tu King que es lo que pedirás"

King solo le siseo varias veces como si le hablara y Dios al entenderlo solo asintió.

Dios: "Bien con todo arreglado están listos para que los mande al otro universo"

Antes de terminar de hablar Diego levanto su mano para que solo Dios le dijera

Dios: "Se lo que quieres preguntar, el idioma no será ningún problema, para ti y para King podrán entender cualquier idioma y hablarlo con fluidez, el escribirlo deberán aprenderlo".

Diego bajo la mano y decidió seguir escuchando

Dios: "Bien con esto finalizamos, Diego espero grandes cosas de ti e igualmente para ti King, les deseo suerte en el otro universo y por favor recuérdenles a los de ese universo que yo sigo vivo y que los cuido en todo momento".

Con esto dicho debajo de los pies de Diego se abriría una especie de portal que empezaba a llevarlo a otro lugar, con un último momento Diego le dijo:

Diego: "No le defraudaremos, cuidaremos de esos mundos se lo prometo"

Con eso dicho ambos desaparecen del lugar donde estaban y entraban en una especie de túnel de gusano, Diego con King en el hombro estaban cayendo a una gran velocidad, mientras esperaban a llegar Diego le hablaba a King:

Diego: "Bien King, aquí comienza nuestra aventura, que mundo crees que sea, él dijo que conoceríamos este mundo, bueno realmente no importa, lo que importa es que estaremos los dos en él, pero que emoción".

King solo asintió con la cabeza y le siseo en señal de estar de acuerdo, justo después de hacer eso surgió un brillo tan intenso que tanto Diego como King no pudieron mantener la vista y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para que no los lastimara la vista.

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO, AÑO DESCONOCIDO**

Momentos después de que terminara el brillo ambos abrieron los ojos dándose cuenta que estaban en la cima de una colina donde había un árbol grande y donde miraras era hierba y un camino que parecía que llevaba a un pequeño monte-montaña repleto de árboles.

Diego: "Vaya, con que este es el otro mundo, no se ve tan diferente al nuestro"

¿?: "Tienes razón, pero debes admitir que es muy hermoso este paisaje"

Diego: "Tienes razón es muy hermo… quien dijo eso"

Diego busco en todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie hasta que escucho de nuevo.

¿?: "¿yo no vi que nadie te hablara?"

Diego volteo su cabeza viendo directamente en su hombro y entonces:

King: "¿Qué?".

Diego: "AHHHHHHHHH". (Tira a King de su hombre)

King: "Ay, oye ahora que mosca te pico".

Diego: "Tu, tú estás hablando".

King: "Espera, puedes entenderme".

Diego: "Claro que sí, espera un momento, pediste poder hablar con nosotros".

King: "Claro que no, yo pedí otras cosas".

Diego: "Entonces como puedes hablar o más bien cómo puedes saber comunicarte, se supone que tu cerebro es más pequeño que un cacahuate"

King: "Oye eso ofende viejo"

Diego: "Pero es cierto no"

King.: "Bueno tienes razón en eso, lo más probable es que como a ti te dieron de bonus la inteligencia de Bulma a mí me dieron la inteligencia de una persona adulta, por eso puedo pensar mejor y además… recuerdo que tú me prometiste muchas veces llevarme a pasear además que dijiste que me lo compensarías regalándome unos pinky y siempre me mentías".

Diego: "O por favor, ahora tienes mayor inteligencia y te acuerdas de eso".

King: "Claro que sí, aprovechando que puedo hablar contigo ya te diré todo lo que he guardado"

Diego: "O con que esas tenemos eee; pues déjame recordare que tu ensuciabas mucho tu terrario y quien era el que lo limpiaba siempre cabron, era yo, oh, también cuando me mordiste con rabia cabron"

King: "A si pues tu tampoco cantas tan mal las rancheras pendejo, tu cuarto era un desastre en la secundaria, siempre escondías comida en tu cuarto sin que te vieran y lo peor, siempre en esas noches ajusticiabas al ganso".

Los dos se quedaron viendo con una seriedad durante un minuto hasta que…

Ambos: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Diego: "Me da gusto que por fin pueda entablar una buena conversación contigo King, espero que con lo que hayas pedido me cuides la espalda".

King: "Puedes contar conmigo Diego, seremos el dúo más poderoso de este mundo".

Diego: "Aun no cantes victoria King, no sabemos en qué mundo estemos, pero te aseguro que haremos lo posible para que sea realidad eso, bueno es mejor empezar a caminar para saber en dónde estamos así que sube que nos vamos compañero".

Y así empezaron las aventuras de nuestro par tan raro, en qué mundo habrán caído, podrán afrontar las cosas que les depara (HEEYYY TODAVIA NO HEMOS TERMINADO) ¿pero? ¿qué?

Diego: "Si todavía falta mucho para terminar el capítulo así que si eres tan amable".

Narrador: "Pero… el guion dice".

King: "¿Guion? ¿Qué guion? Es nuestra historia así que sácate a volar".

Narrador: "Pero"

Diego: "Pero nada sáquese"

Narrador: "Saben que al carajo todo yo me largo" (Se sube en su moto y se larga)

Diego: "Bien continuemos King".

King: "Apropósito que llevas en tu mochila".

Diego: "Cierto mi mochila (La abre y busca adentro) veamos, tengo los animes que compre, mis videojuegos, mi celular (Un Galaxy Note 2), también el manga de gate, mi cartera, una botella de agua y… jojojo algo que te gustara".

King: "¿Qué?" (Lo dice agitando la cola como un perro).

Diego: "¡Dos pinkis congelados!"

King: "DAME UNO, DAME UNO, DAME UNO"

Diego: "Veo que aún tienes tu instinto bien marcado"

King: "Eso no es cierto" (Lo dice aun moviendo la cola y un poco avergonzado tipo tsundere) "Hey no describas eso"

Diego:" JAJAJA tranquilo King toma para que veas que no soy malo"

Diego al dárselo King se lo comería como desesperado casi al punto de atragantarse, pero con un poco de agua se lo paso

Diego: "Bien sin más rellenos vámonos"

Así Diego y King siguieron el camino que habían visto anteriormente, caminando durante una hora para que llegaran a la cima del monte donde pudieron observar lo que parecía ser una ciudad moderna, así lograron descartar muchas historias de anime y caricaturas, después se dirigieron a la ciudad donde Diego observaba todo a su alrededor hasta que vio que muchas personas tenían teléfonos de tapa (los del 2008), así que tomando un poco de valor Diego le pregunto a un transeúnte:

Diego: "Buenas tardes, disculpe me podría decir en qué lugar estoy"

Transeúnte: "Estamos en" (PASA UN CAMION Y NO NOS PERMITE ESCUCHAR EL LUGAR)

Diego: "HO bueno muchas gracias"

King: "Entonces estamos en una ciudad de Japón verdad"

Diego: "Así es, con esto ya descartamos pocos animes, pero bueno ya nos ocuparemos de eso después primero debemos" (AHHHHHH)

King:" ¿Escuchaste eso?"

Diego: "Si parecía un grito, pero parece que nadie lo escucho, será por lo del aumento de los sentidos"

King: "Eso que importa, debemos ir a ver"

Con eso Diego corrió a donde escucho el grito y al llegar encontró a una chica que estaba siendo asaltada por 3 ladrones dentro de un callejón; esta chica era rubia con ojos marrones, estaba vestida con una especie de camisa sin mangas blancas con una falda corta azul y un pequeño lazo en su pelo.

Líder: "Vamos preciosura solo danos todo lo que tengas y te dejaremos en paz" (Esto lo decía apuntando a la chica con una pistola magnum)

Chica: "Pero ya les di todo lo que tengo" Eso lo decía con miedo

Ladrón 2: "Entonces jefe podemos divertimos con ella" (Este tenía un machete grande como arma)

Líder: "Esta bien solo cállenla que no queremos llamar la atención"

Ladrón 3: "De acuerdo, entonces yo inicio"

Diego: "OIGAN USTEDES"

Los tres ladrones voltearon a ver a Diego y le dijeron:

Líder: "Miren que tenemos aquí, a un héroe que quiere salvar a la chica"

Ladrón 3: "Mejor vete de aquí chiquillo, si no quieres que te matemos"

Diego: (Suspiro)" Eso es todo"

Los 3 ladrones se vieron y dijeron.

Ladrón 2: "que quieres decir con si es todo".

Diego: "Me refiero si ese es la mejor amenaza que tienen, digo matar es bueno, pero no sé, mejor digan _si no te vas en este momento buscaremos a tu familia la secuestraremos y violaremos si es que dice algo _o algo por el estilo".

Los tres ladrones junto con la chica les salió una gota anime, cuando hablo el líder.

Líder:" Es que acaso también eres ladrón".

Diego: "Nah, solo soy un mexicano, pero ya no perderé el tiempo, les diré algo, dejen a la chica y regrésenle sus cosas sino quieren salir heridos"

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que los ladrones empezaron a tener un ataque de risa

Ladrón 3: "Este idiota cree que no intimidara con solo palabras jajajaja"

Ladrón 2: "Pero que estúpido, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte"

Líder: "Como tu dijiste usaremos nuestro estilo, chicos mátenlo".

Ambos: "Con gusto"

Diego: "Bien, se los advertí"

Ambos ladrones se lanzaron contra Diego, pero este solo aumento un poco su Ki a un punto casi imperceptible que hacía ver a ambos ladrones como si estuvieran en cámara lenta este solo se acercó con velocidad al ladrón del machete para sujetarle la cabeza para darle un rodillazo haciendo que este chocara con la fuerza suficiente como para romperle todos los dientes para que después del impulso del rodillazo este le hacerte un golpe certero en el estómago mandándolo a volar a una pared dejándolo incrustado en esta noqueado, Diego estando de espalda no noto que el segundo ladrón el dio la vuelta para golpearlo en la espalda cuando:

King: "Atrás de ti Diego".

Con eso Diego se percató del segundo ladrón esquivando un golpe de martillo de este para que impulsándose de una pared lograra atrapar con las piernas la cabeza para que después este apoyara sus manos en el suelo y jalara con las piernas su cabeza al suelo provocando que este se incrustara un poco en el suelo.

Al terminar con los dos ladrones subordinados este observo al líder que tenía como rehén a la chica que temblaba de miedo.

Líder: "Escucha maldito, si das un solo paso le vuelo los sesos a esta chica".

Diego no hiso nada solo se quedó quieto haciendo creer al Líder que logro su objetivo que empezó a caminar hacia afuera del callejón solo para que al darse cuenta un coletazo en la cara provoco que se distrajera lo suficiente para que Diego corriera y le acertara un gran upper cut en la mandíbula haciendo que se levantara un par de metros en el aire solo para que aterrizara en un bote de basura que estaba afuera del callejón.

Diego: "Un hoyo en uno"

Diego después volteo a ver a la chica y este le dijo.

Diego: "Oye estas bien, no te hicieron nada esos idiotas"

Chica: "No estoy bien gracias a ti"

Diego: "Me alegro mucho por ti, oye que tal si le quitamos tus cosas a ese tipo"

Chica: "Ha si claro"

Estos dos empezaron a buscar dentro de los bolsillos del líder las cosas que le habían robado a la chica y a medio escondidas King regreso al Bolsillo de Diego para no llamar mucho la atención.

Mientras buscaban sus cosas Diego vio que el Líder tenía una daga azul así que este tomo la daga y se la agencio, pero no pasó desapercibido por la chica que empezó a verlo sospechosamente, pero este dijo.

Diego. "Es que yo colecciono dagas y esta es de una marca muy cara además ya has de conocer ese viejo refrán _ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene mil años de perdón_" (Esto lo decía con una posición de inocente con una aureola en su cabeza)

La chica decidió restarle importancia, ya con sus pertenencias esta le agradeció.

Chica: "Muchas gracias por ayudarme…"

Diego: "Diego, Me llamo Diego"

Chica: "Y yo me llamo Lucy, bueno espero que volvamos a vernos, ya me tengo que ir hasta luego."

Diego: "Hasta luego… Ya puedes salir King"

King:" Que suerte tuviste, de no ser que estuviera aquí ese mastodonte te hubiera dado un buen madraso en la espalda"

Diego: "Tienes razón, Muchas gracias King, bueno llevemos estos 3 a la comisaria, a lo mejor con eso logramos conseguir un poco de dinero."

King: "Eso espero, debemos conseguir una casa pronto, ya se está haciendo tarde"

Diego: "Desacuerdo vámonos" (Tomo a los 3 ladrones de los pies y los empezó a arrastrar hasta llegar a una comisaria)

Narrador: "Y con esto terminaremos esta historia de los 2 nuevos héroes, que aventuras les esperarán, conseguirán una casa pronto, tendrá Diego un harem, eso no lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo."

Diego y King: "¡NO TE DAREMOS NI PROPINA!"

**Esta Historia Continuara….**


	2. Acoplandonos a este mundo

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

**Japón, Año desconocido:**

Después de derrotar a los 3 ladrones, Diego estaba arrastrándolos por la calle ganando las miradas de extrañeza de las personas que pasaban a su lado, este tuvo que dar varias explicaciones a personas que se acercaban curiosas a preguntar del por qué las estaba arrastrando, cuando llegaron a un centro de policías este entrego a los ladrones esperando que les dieran alguna recompensa por capturarlos solo para que le dijeran:

Policía: "Estos ladrones no tienen recompensa".

Diego: "QUEEEEE".

Policía: "Lo que dije, estos solo tienen dos asaltos registrados así que no son muy buscados, lo ciento, pero también gracias por atraparlos".

Diego: "Bueno, almenos hay tres ladrones menos corriendo por las calles, solo un favor, enciérrenlos bien, no quiero después tener que volverlos a detener".

Policía: "No se preocupe, nuestras cárceles son aprueba de fugas".

Diego: "Eso espero".

Después de este inicio tan malo para Diego salió de la comisaria desilusionado, ya que creía que no tendrían de donde pagar siquiera un alquiler, King salió del bolsillo de Diego para animarlo:

King: "Ve el lado bueno, hiciste tu buena acción del día, además, tú ya has dormido a la intemperie verdad"

Diego: "Si, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es de donde vamos a sacar lana para poder conseguir comida".

King: "¿Que no se supone que traías el dinero que conseguiste en la mañana?"

Diego: "Así es, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ese dinero no es japonés, es mexicano, y nadie aquí aceptara pesos".

King: "No es cierto, siempre te lo aceptaban cuando pagabas por las cosas".

Diego: "King lo que pasaba es que estábamos en México donde si aceptan los pesos".

King: "¿Y no te lo cambiaran?".

Diego: "King, solo me quedaban doscientos pesos, no creo que con eso nos alcance".

King: "Asme wuey, yo te vi que traías 500 pesos".

Diego: "Que no, son doscientos".

King: "500"

Diego: "200"

Así ambos empezaron a discutir como niños por ver cuánto traían en la cartera:

Ambos: "DOSCIENTOS; QUINIENTOS; DOSCIENTOS; QUINIENTOS; DOSCIENTOS; QUINIENTOS; DOSCIENTOS; QUINIENTOS".

Diego: "Ya, ya, ya, te voy a demostrar que tenemos…"

Diego al abrir la cartera se quedó sin habla, King sin saber por qué se asomó a la cartera viendo varios billetes extraños, muy diferente a los que había visto antes, entonces Diego notando que uno era diferente lo toma y encuentra un mensaje en el que dice:

**_Queridos Diego y King_**

_Les dejo este poco de dinero ya que se me olvido dárselos cuando estaban aquí, úsenlo para poder comprar su casa y los muebles que necesitaran para vivir ahí, úsenlos sabiamente y no los desperdicien en tonterías._

_Cuídense_

**_Atte. Dios_**

Tanto Diego como King se quedaron viendo asombrados la nota y la cartera, solo que para que de repente ambos soltaron un grito como si se hubieran ganado la lotería ganándose las miradas de todos los que los rodeaban, pero a estos les valió un soberano cacahuate.

King: "Diego que estamos esperando, vamos a una agencia de bienes raíces, para comprar la casa"

Sin perder el tiempo Diego se dirigió corriendo a una agencia que vio antes para comprar una casa o un departamento temporal.

* * *

Ya adentro:

Agente: "Bien en que puedo ayudarlo joven"

Diego: "A si, quisiera ver si tenían una casa con un gran patio, de dos pisos con baño y regadera, que tenga habitaciones individuales y un sótano"

King: "No crees que exageraste un poco con las especificaciones (Esto lo decía en voz baja), no creo que …"

Agente: "Si, tenemos una en venta con las especificaciones que usted dice"

King: "(Debes de estas jodiendo)"

El Agente Leyendo la descripción les menciono:

"Hermosa residencia rodeada de vegetación, iluminada y con grandes ventanas que permiten disfrutar de la vista hacia sus bonitos jardines, amplia sala-comedor con chimenea, cocina equipada, sala de estar, 4 habitaciones, espacio techado contiguo con baños para hombres y mujeres (con 2 servicios cada uno) y una bodega subterránea. La propiedad se encuentra en un terreno aproximado de 7,000 mts2, de los cuales, 630 mts2 son de construcción, aproximadamente 3000 mts2 de jardines y el resto de terreno boscoso."

Agente: "Se encuentra en esta zona" (Muestra en una pantalla la ubicación exacta de la casa que es a las orillas del monte- montaña por el cual bajaron).

Diego: "Esta muy bien, pero… solo que cuánto costaría esa casa".

El Agente solo volteo la pantalla indicando el precio, cuando King y Diego leyeron el precio sus bocas cayeron hasta el suelo por la suma descabellada que costaba, Diego con un poco de temor checo su billetera con la esperanza que le alcanzara, para su fortuna hasta le sobraba.

Agente: "Les gusta esta, o quiere seguir viendo otras".

Diego: "No, esta esta perfecta, me mudo de inmediato a ella".

Agente: "Paga con tarjeta o en efectivo" Esto lo decía con un toque de nerviosismo debido a que si era en efectivo tendría mucho tiempo ocupado.

Diego: "En efectivo" (Noooooooooooooo) esto pensó el agente al descubrir que si estaría ocupado; después de veinte minutos contando dinero a Diego se le otorgo los papeles del terreno que atestiguaban que él era el dueño de la casa y también sus llaves, con eso él se despidió del agente y se dirigieron a su nueva casa, ya siendo las 18:00 horas llegaron, Diego y King observaban la gran valla que dividía la calle del terreno, con confianza abrieron el portón viendo que esta mostraba un camino pequeño de ladrillo con plantas alrededor y un par de árboles tipo palmera.

Diego: "Esto me recuerda al jardín improvisado que teníamos en casa, te acuerdas King".

King: "Es verdad, en ese patio podía encontrar bichos muy ricos y me podía purgar muy bien".

Diego: "Como vamos a extrañarlo" esto lo decía con un toque melancólico, ya que por lo que le dijo Dios no podrán regresar a su mundo.

Dicho esto, decidieron entrar a la casa, quedando fascinados por el cómo estaba construida, tenía una sala mediana vacía, además que alado estaba la cocina con una estufa grande, una mesa rectangular grande para 8 invitados y un lavamanos, siguiendo caminando logro ver por las ventanas un patio en la parte trasera.

Estos salieron encontrándose con un pequeño claro donde Diego podría entrenar a gusto sus habilidades, mientras atrás se encontraba un gran bosque donde gracias a que estaba atardeciendo ya se veía oscuro.

Entonces después de observar la parte trasera se dirigieron al segundo piso donde encontraron las cuatro habitaciones totalmente vacías.

Diego: "Ya decía yo que hasta estaba barata esta casa, está totalmente vacía"

King: "Diego, yo que tu empezaba a moverme a comprar, aunque sea unas cobijas y un terrario para mi si no queremos convertirnos en pingüinos"

Diego:" Pos vamos que el tiempo es oro, también por ahí compramos la comida de mañana"

Dicho esto, salieron de su nueva casa a comprar las cosas que más necesitaban para esa noche, pasando 4 horas se ve a Diego cargando unas bolsas, en la bolsa de la mano derecha venía una placa térmica con una pecera no muy grande junto con un poco de sustrato de coco, además de una nevera pequeña, en la de la mano izquierda este traía 3 cobijas de tigre en sus bolsas tipo maleta (**Nota del autor: **Referencia que solo los mexicanos entendemos) mientras que King con la intención de ayudar cargaba en su lomo un par de bolsas con un kilo de frijoles, un kilo de jitomate. una leche empacada y un paquete de huevos, al principio Diego no podía creer que King pudiera cargar ese peso, pero después recordó que el también pidió los 3 deseos, y pensó que uno era el volverse más fuerte así que decidió no hacerle caso.

Diego: "Oye narrador, que tal si en vez de estar diciendo eso no bajas y nos ayudas con esto".

Narrador: "Lo siento, pero mi contrato me impide intervenir en la historia".

King: "Oye y no puedes ayudarnos con no sé, transferirnos dentro de la casa".

Narrador: "Me viste cara de narrador de loquendo city".

Ambos: "Eres un inútil".

Después de entrar a la casa y de acomodar la nevera y la comida se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones que eligieron como la suya. Dentro Diego acomodo una cobija en el suelo simulando un colchón y las demás cobijas para taparlos, mientras que con la pecera ponía la placa térmica y el sustrato de coco para que durmiera ahí King.

Diego: "Buff… lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir, odio las compras"

King: "Si, y más cuando son a último momento, ya nos estaban echando a patadas de la tienda comercial"

Diego: "Si, que bueno que todo lo que buscábamos estuviera en ella" King solo asintió "Bien (Bostezo) será mejor dormirnos, mañana saldremos a investigar en que historia estamos y si ya lleva tiempo o apenas está iniciando"

King: "De acuerdo, pero ponte una alarma que tu duermes peor que un oso" de mala gana Diego tomo su celular y programo la alarma a las 8am" Ahora si buenas noches Diego" este solo salto a al terrario temporal y se acostó durmiéndose rápidamente, y Diego siguiendo su ejemplo apago la luz y se durmió.

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King 8:00 am**

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas? ¿Con los ojos cerrados? Y te aferraste como un náufrago a la orilla de la espalda de alguien" así sonaba la alarma que Diego había puesto, este queriéndola ignorarla se tapó más, mientras King se levantó rápido y noto que su compañero quería seguir dormido, este al ver el celular sonando apago la alarma y se acercó al oído.

King: "Diego, ya es de mañana levántate".

Diego: "5 minutos más".

King: "Diego… (Se quedó dormido, pues bien, no me dejas más opciones)" se acercó a su oído y con su cola la alineo y el la metido como bala causando que Diego se despertara de golpe.

Diego: "!AAAHHHH, QUE CHINGADOS KING, QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE SORDO O QUE¡"

King: "No querías despertar, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió"

Después de esto Diego junto con King salieron de su cuarto para desayunar, Diego se cocinó en una sarten unos huevos revueltos mientras que también cocinaba el pinky que le quedaba a King, ya después de desayunar ambos salieron de su casa y empezaron a caminar por las calles buscando algún indicio que pudiera decirles en que universo estaban.

King: "Sabes algo Diego, creo que andar por estos lares no nos ayudara mucho, que tal si buscamos escuelas por la zona y vemos si están ahí los personajes principales".

Diego: "Podría funcionar, en las mayorías de animes la mayor parte de la trama es dentro de algún instituto o algo por el estilo".

Mientras caminaban por la calle Diego y King conversaban sobre que anime estarían metidos, King mencionaba que por el estilo del mundo podría ser Medaka Box, Diego pensaba que podría ser Belzebub, y así iban mencionando cualquier anime cuando se dieron cuenta que no sabían en donde estaba alguna escuela, así que Diego le pregunto a un trace unte si sabía dónde quedaba una escuela con la excusa de que le dijeron que tenía que recoger a un amigo, pero que no le dijeron el nombre, solo que cuando escucharon el nombre de la escuela inmediatamente supieron en que anime estaban.

Diego: "Tienes que estar de coña".

* * *

**Japón, Academia Kuho, 12:00am**

Estando en la entrada de la academia Diego y King observaban el ambiente escolar desde afuera de las rejas, este buscaba con la mirada si lograba ver o al pervertido castaño Issei o a la waifu del internet Rias Gremory.

King: "Si te lo pones a pensar tenia lógica, el hecho que Dios nos pidiera que les recordáramos que seguía vivo y el que la fuerza bruta es esencial lo decía por los ángeles caídos y demonios renegados".

Diego: "Pos sí, pero es un poco cliché no, digo en todas las historias que leíamos un sujeto llegaba a este universo, enamoraban a las chicas y se crean un harem" fue lo único que dijo ya que este logro ver a la pelirroja asomándose por la ventana, pero al parecer no buscaba a Issei si no solo lo estaba observando por el tiempo que estuvo ahí, con eso Diego disimulo y decidió seguir avanzando, esto hiso que Rias sospechara del porque este sujeto la observaba o porque se mantuvo parado viendo a las estudiantes.

Diego: "Crees que sospechara algo de nosotros".

King: "No lo creo, digo, solo nos quedamos parados como por cinco minutos viendo a los estudiantes y cuando ella nos vio nosotros nos retiramos ¿porque crees que sospecharía?".

Diego: "Ok entiendo el sarcasmo King, vamos a hacer esto, debido a que yo no puedo entrar tu entraras escondiéndote y trataras de echar un vistazo y ver que tanto esta avanzada la historia y si hablan acerca de nosotros".

King: "De acuerdo, misión secreta en camino" con esto King salto del hombro de Diego y entro por entre las rejas, empezó a correr lo más rápido posible y cada vez que alguien lo miraba este se ocultaba en el pasto pasando desapercibido, ya cuando llego al club del ocultismo el escalo por las paredes y se ocultó en la parte de arriba del marco de la ventana por donde se asomó Rias, este pudo observar por un vistazo rápido pudo observar que Rias estaba acompañada de la pelinegra Akeno y por la albina Koneko, King viendo que no podría entrar se quedó arriba del marco escuchando, dentro Rias estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando algunos documentos mientras que Koneko estaba sentada en un sofá comiendo sus dulces y Akeno les servía un poco de Té.

Akeno: "Presidenta la noto muy pensativa ¿Qué ocurre?".

Rias:" No es nada, solo que este papeleo me tiene muy estresada, además creo que se debe a que hace unos momentos logre ver a un sujeto con una lagartija en su hombro observando la escuela y a los estudiantes muy seriamente".

Akeno: "¿Crees que sea un enemigo o solo un acosador?"

Rias: "No lo sé, pero si esa lagartija se trata de un familiar podría ser que fuera de alguna facción enemiga dando un reconocimiento sobre la zona"

King al oír eso se enojó un poco, debido a que para el que lo llamen lagartija es un insulto, y por eso casi se resbala del marco logrando agarrarse logrando que la mayoría de su cuerpo no saliera afuera del marco, solo que su cola no sufrió con la misma suerte y se veía desde adentro, mientras que Rias le decía Akeno lo que ocurrió Koneko voltio hacia la ventana y la logro ver por un instante, esta se acercó a la ventana buscando el origen de esa cosa, mientras King solo se ocultaba pegándose a la pared lo más posible para que aunque volteara a arriba no lo alcanzara a ver.

Rias noto el comportamiento de Koneko y le pregunto:

Rias: "¿Qué pasa Koneko?"

Koneko: "Alcance a ver una especie de cola por la ventana"

Para King esa sola oración le basto para largarse de ahí, trepo hasta llegar al techo y bajo por la parte de atrás logrando escabullirse y salir de la escuela mientras que adentro del Club del Ocultismo:

Rias: "Esta segura que viste una cola en la ventana" Koneko solo asintió con la cabeza y Akeno conociendo a Rias ya sabía cómo actuaria "Koneko quiero que busques a una persona con un chaleco verde y pelo largo que tenga una lagartija en su hombro, síguelo sin que te vea y averigua que es lo que quiere".

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó indicando que las clases se habían terminado y con esto Koneko salió disparada a buscar y seguir al sujeto.

Mientras afuera King llego muy agitado con su compañero diciendo:

King: "Por lo que vi, la historia todavía no había empezado, escuché todo, pero no era relevante, y por un accidente me descubrieron la cola"

Diego al escuchar eso empezó a correr buscando un lugar donde esconderse, a pocos metros detrás de el Koneko había salido corriendo buscándolo, cuando lo vio empezó a perseguirlo

Ambos: "Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"

Diego al ver que había un callejón un poco adelante, este se metió en el y usando un poco de su Ki salto por encima de los edificios y se ocultó ahí esperando a que Koneko dejara de perseguirlo, Koneko entro en el callejón creyendo que lo atraparía, pero al entrar no encontró a nadie, ella empezó a buscar por todos lados con la esperanza de sacarle información, pero al cabo de unos 10 minutos ella se dio por vencida y se fue, Diego ya aliviado bajo por el otro lado del edificio y se fue directo a su casa.

Diego:" Debemos tener cuidado la próxima vez que nos los encontremos, no queremos causar malos entendidos con ellos"

King: "Si, pero creo que lo más importante ahora es que como ya sabemos que todavía no empieza la historia así que podemos darnos un poco de tiempo"

Diego: "Si, pero, aun así, vigilaremos a Issei y evitaremos que Reynare lo mate"

King: "Pero eso no afectara la historia, yo creo que sí".

Diego: "Talvez, pero ya no las arreglaremos después, vamos a casa que ya se hace tarde"

Con esto Diego por fin descubrió que la historia en la cual están es una muy bien conocida para ellos dos, que aventuras le depararan a este dúo después que el primer encuentro fuera un poco hostil, esto lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Continuara….**


	3. Conociendo a Issei y Koneko

**Los animes y series que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, cada uno son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, sábado 10:00am**

Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en este momento en su cuarto, dialogando lo que paso el día anterior y lo que deberían hacer en el futuro:

King: "Bien ya teniendo en cuenta que estamos en High School DXD, cual será nuestro plan de acción".

Diego: "Bien, si lo planeo bien, lo primero sería vigilar a Issei y ver si encontramos a Reynare y tratar de convencerla para que ya no haga el asesinato, segundo y si es posible tratar de quitarle lo pervertido a Issei y ya lo demás lo veremos".

King: "De acuerdo, pero si logramos componer la relación entre nosotros y el Clan de Rias te unirás a su clan como demonio".

Diego: "Claro que no, si mal no me acuerdo en los fics de High School DXD Rias puede hacer a los aliados sin necesidad de convertirlos en demonios".

King: "Bien, solo una pregunta más, si mal no me acuerdo cuando llegamos dijiste que traías el anime y el manga de DXD, no crees que, si lo llegan a ver ellos o algún enemigo, ¿podría usarlo como un arma en contra de todos?"

Diego dándose cuenta de lo que le dijo King rápidamente tomo su mochila y busco rápidamente el manga y anime de DXD, este los empezó a observar con detenimiento, para que después dijera:

Diego: "Sabes King, eres un lagarto muy inteligente, no me habría acordado que tenemos esto en nuestras manos, si cayeran en las manos equivocadas sería un desastre, tendremos que esconderlas en algún lugar".

King: "Si, ¿Pero en dónde?".

Diego: "Sabes, el lugar más escondido debe ser el lugar más obvio, ¿no crees?"

King: "¿A qué te refieres?" Diego entonces le señalo la mochila "Espera, estas planeando dejarlo en tu mochila, ESTAS LOCO"

Diego: "Claro que no, lo que haremos es ir el día de hoy a buscar los muebles como la cama y el sofá, y con la inteligencia que tengo buscare poder crear las capsulas de Capsule Corps y la meteré en ella y la esconderé debajo de la cama, será el escondite perfecto ya que nadie pensara que en una capsula este la historia entera de DXD".

King: "…Sabes, sigo pensando que es una mala idea".

Diego: "Vamos King, es perfecto, nadie sospechara así que vámonos a buscar los muebles".

Y así Diego y King salieron a buscar locales de muebles y las cosas que necesitaran para su estadía en ese mundo.

* * *

**Japón, Centro de Kuho 10:50am**

Nos encontramos con Diego y King buscando locales donde vendan los muebles que necesitan, pero para la mala suerte de ambos estaban más perdidos que Zoro de One Piece, apenas habían llegado y no sabían a donde dirigirse.

Diego: "Ok, esto nos pasa por salir, así como si nada sin antes haber recorrido la ciudad".

King: "Bueno, esperemos que con la suerte que tenemos una situación milagrosa pase y nos ayude a encontrar los sitios que necesitamos".

Y esperando unos momentos nada paso dejando a King con las manos alzadas como esperando que su respuesta cayera del cielo

Diego: "King, creo que no es buena idea tentar nuestra suerte…" En eso un chico que iba distraído choca contra Diego tirando a ambos "Te lo dije".

Diego viendo que el chico se quedó arriba de él dijo:

Diego: "Oye estas muy cómodo amigo"

¿?: "La verdad si muchas gracias por preguntar…" En eso el chico miro así abajo y se dio cuenta que se lo dijeron como sarcasmo, con eso se paró de inmediato y dijo:

¿?: "Perdón perdón perdón, no fue mi intención, estaba distraído, lo siento" esto lo decía haciendo reverencias en señal de perdón.

Diego: "No hay problema, pero ten cuidado muchacho…" Diego observo bien al muchacho y noto que no se trata nadie más que del pervertido protagonista del anime donde estaban.

King: "Te lo dije" Lo decía con una sonrisa gatuna desde la bolsa de su chaleco.

Issei: "Déjame ayudarte" Este le dio la mano a Diego y lo ayudo a pararse "déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, mucho gusto amigo".

Diego tratando de ser más cercano a este chico le respondió:

Diego: "Mucho gusto Issei, mi nombre es Diego Armando" esto lo decía no queriendo relevar sus apellidos, y en eso sale King asomándose de la bolsa que hiso que Issei le prestara atención "Y este pequeño se llama King".

Issei: "Valla es un Clamidosaurio, no creía que vería uno en mi vida tan de cerca" lo decía mostrando una sonrisa y acercándose muy cercas para verlo más detalladamente.

Diego: "¿Te gustan estos anímales?" esto lo decía porque según el anime a Issei nunca le interesaron estas criaturas y ninguna otra en especial.

Issei: "Como no me gustaran, estos animales son una belleza… dijo, son animales interesantes" esto lo decía tratando de mostrar que no le interesaban mucho, Diego al ver esto miro a King y este le asintió con la cabeza y este le dijo:

Diego: "¿Quieres cargarlo un momento?".

Issei al escuchar esto rápidamente se volvió a acercar y su sonrisa se volvió más grande que antes, asintiendo muchas veces en señal de aprobación y con esto Diego le dio a King, Issei lo tomo con cuidado, sintiendo sus escamas con cuidado y acariciándolo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, seria mentira si dijéramos que King no se sentía cómodo con él, este en todo momento sintió que Issei no tenía ninguna intención mala, algo raro a decir verdad, ya que se suponía que era un pervertido en toda regla, unos momentos después Issei le regreso a King a Diego.

Diego: "Jajaja, veo que le caíste bien amigo".

Issei: "Muchas gracias por dejármelo cargar aun cuando te tire, era algo que quería hacer hace mucho".

Diego: "No hay problema amigo, ¿Qué haces por aquí amigo?".

Issei: "Solo salí a caminar un momento, necesitaba un respiro de las tareas, ¿y tú?"

Diego: "Bueno… estaba buscando un lugar donde pudiera comprar muebles para mi casa… pero soy nuevo por acá y no sé dónde haya un lugar así". Esto lo decía con un poco de vergüenza.

Issei: "¿Nuevo? Entonces vienes de otra ciudad" ("Mas bien de otro país") "Eres extranjero, pero si hablas japonés de una manera que hace verte como si hubieras nacido aquí".

Narrador: "Eso se debía a que Dios le concedió a Diego y King el poder hablar cualquier idioma con una fluidez de nacimiento".

Diego: "(Narrador creo que está de más tantas descripciones no crees)"

Narrador: "Así es, pero lo tengo que hacer por el contrato que tengo" (A bueno)

Regresando con la conversación:

Diego: "Si, es que lo estudie mucho el idioma, y vengo más precisamente de México".

Issei: "México, el lugar de donde nacieron los tacos, mariachis y son re-fiesteros".

Diego: "Si, ese México" esto lo decía con una voz cansada, esa clase de estereotipos le molestaban un poco, pero intento que no se le notara tanto en la voz.

Issei: "Bueno yo tengo un poco de tiempo libre, que tal si te ayudo a comprar tus muebles, así también te compenso por haberte tirado".

Diego: "Te lo agradecería mucho Issei" ("Te lo dije") "Tu cállate King" se lo dijo en voz baja para que Issei no los escuchara.

Mientras a lo lejos se encontraba escondida en una esquina nuestra nekomata albina favorita, Koneko ese día había salido a comprar sus dulces que regularmente se comía en el Club del Ocultismo durante la semana, esta alcanzo a ver a Diego e Issei hablando y decidió esconderse para poder cumplir con lo que Rias le había encomendado el día anterior que no pudo cumplir, al ver que ambos se movían Koneko los seguía a escondidas.

Durante la búsqueda de las cosas Diego e Issei se fueron conociendo mucho más, Diego averiguo que este Issei era un gran amante de las películas de Steven Spielberg y que le gustaban mucho las películas de ciencia ficción como Jurassic Park, esto les prendió un foco a ambos, empezando a hablar sin parar sobre ellas, dando sus opiniones al respecto sobre ellas, también tratando de obtener más información de él le pregunto si practicaba algún deporte, este le dijo que antes practicaba un poco las artes marciales mixtas, esto le llamo la atención a Issei pero no quiso parecer muy metiche y siguieron hablando sobre cosas triviales, Koneko seguía escuchando todo desde a lo lejos para poder reportárselo a Rias.

Estos pasaron a una mueblería donde Diego compro a cuatro camas de madera, Issei creyó que era demasiado, pero después de que Diego le explicara como era su casa lo entendió, además compro un sofá grande para su sala, esos se la llevarían por la tarde en una mudanza, después pasaron a una de electrodomésticos donde Diego compro una televisión grande y un reproductor de video, y por ultimo pasaron a una veterinaria que estaba por el camino donde pidieron por encargo un acuario de un metro y medio por dos metros, además de un par de troncos donde King pudiera subirse, además de otros aditamentos para su comodidad.

* * *

Después de comprar todo Diego se despidió de Issei prometiendo el volverse a ver un día de estos, a Diego le cayó muy bien Issei y viceversa, ya separados Diego siguió su camino directo a su casa cuando King le dijo:

King: "Oye Diego, no se te están quemando los frijoles en casa".

Diego: "Vamos King, que prisa tienes en llegar a casa" en eso se quedó quieto un momento cuando de la nada

Diego: "!LOS FRIJOLEEEEEES¡" lo grito poniendo una pose idéntica a la de la famosa pintura "El grito" de Edvard Munch.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Todavía en la casa

King: "Oye Diego, que tal si pones los frijoles para que regresemos a comer".

Diego: "Me parece buena idea, no creo que tardemos mucho en ir y venir".

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

Sin decir una sola palabra más, salieron disparados directo a su casa, Koneko también empezó a correr tras de ellos pensando que la habían descubierto, no permitiría que se le escapara otra vez.

Diego corría como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que llego a un punto de cruce donde el semáforo estaba en verde y no parecía que cambiara pronto de color, con eso Diego decidió poner a prueba su manejo de fuerza y regreso corriendo un poco topándose con Koneko, está creyendo que lo iba a atacar se puso en posición de combate solo para que viera que Diego se siguió de largo y se detuvo para ponerse en una posición de marcas y de inmediato volvió a correr solo para que al llegar al límite del cruce este saltara y saliera despegado y aterrizara como si nada del otro lado.

Koneko: "¿Cómo hiso eso? Ni siquiera yo por ser de otra especie puedo saltar tanto" Lo decía con una pisca de asombro en sus palabras, pero entonces espero que el semáforo marcara rojo para los coches y cuando lo hiso siguió con su persecución.

Diego entonces llego a su casa y sin perder tiempo salto por encima de la barda como buen mexicano solo para entrar a su casa y por los pelos de un calvo alcanzo a apagar los frijoles sin que explotaran por la presión.

Diego: "Uff… por los pelos, casi no la cuentan los frijoles, hubiera sido una pena que se desperdiciaran".

King: "Solo gracias a que te lo recordé, apropósito, notaste que nos estuvieron siguiendo hasta casa ¿verdad?" ("Apoco") "Si no vi mal, creo que era Koneko".

Diego: "¿Koneko?" entonces empezó a sentir las energías que habían alrededor confirmando que la susodicha estaba afuera de su casa, y queriendo verla este se dispuso a salir.

Mientras Koneko se encontraba recargada observando por la chapa del portón, cuando de repente abrieron la puerta haciendo que Koneko cayera de cara al suelo, cuando se recompuso noto que Diego la observara muy seriamente.

Diego: "Se te ofrece algo niña".

Koneko viendo en la situación la que estaba trato de disimular, pensando en que no la reconocería de ayer que lo había perseguido dijo.

Koneko: "Perdón, no era mi intención seguirlo ni espiarlo, solo que…cuando escuche que tenía frijoles me dio un poco de curiosidad el saber cómo sabían..." Koneko tenía la esperanza que se lo tragara y no sospechara nada, cosa que no fue así, Diego sabía quién era y sabia de sus intenciones, pero no quería que lo consideraran un enemigo así que este le siguió la corriente diciendo:

Diego: "No tienes que disculparte, seguro solo tienes un poco de hambre, pasa y come un plato, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo".

Koneko desconfiando un poco de el paso, tenía que seguir con su cuartada para que no lo descubriera, esta al entrar noto una casa muy grande y bonita, parecía que había costado mucho dinero, esta entro a la casa y Diego la guio hasta una mesa rectangular para que después le sirviera un plato de Frijoles caseros estilo Diego, este también se sirvió un plato y se sentó a la mesa.

Diego: "Bien, cómo te llamas niña".

Koneko: "Me llamo Koneko, y no soy una niña, ya voy en preparatoria".

Diego: "O perdona, es que como te ves así pensé que eras una niña".

Koneko: "No te preocupes, es algo común que la gente me confunda con una niña, dígame, usted es de por aquí"

Diego: "No, yo solo un mexicano que busca una mejor vida"

Koneko: "Entonces usted no es de por aquí" (Negó con la cabeza) "¿Y qué le hiso venir entonces a Japón…?"

Diego: "Diego, y bueno, en México los trabajos no son muy bien pagados y tenía un dinerito así que decidir probar mi suerte en el extranjero".

Koneko: "Ya veo, ¿Pero usted no es muy joven para trabajar?"

Diego: "De cuantos años me ves entonces".

Koneko: "Yo diría de unos 18 años a lo mucho".

Diego entonces recordó que en la mayoría de fics el personaje que llegaba a cierto anime regularmente rejuvenecía sin ninguna razón, solo que este le restó importancia ya que sabía que esto debía ser por obra de Dios".

Diego: "Pos casi le atinas mija, tengo 19 años ("Mentiroso") y pos yo fui una clase de genio en mi país y pos me ahorré unos cuantos añitos de escuela y salí antes de tiempo de la universidad"

Koneko: "Enserio, no creía que un mexicano pudiera lograr eso".

Diego: "Eso fue un poco racista sabes" ("Lo siento") "Pero no importa, la gran mayoría de mis compatriotas sales hasta años después o simplemente dejan los estudios, así que tomare eso como un cumplido, pero dejemos hablar de mí y come que no has comido desde que llegaste".

Koneko entonces probo los frijoles y dijo:

Koneko: "Saben muy bien, e inclusive diferentes a los de los restaurantes mexicanos"

Diego: "Nadie le gana en preparar frijoles que a un mexicano 100% puro".

Y así paso la tarde donde Koneko conoció mejor a Diego, dándose cuenta que este no era un tipo malo, sino solo una persona que quería una oportunidad de mejorar su vida en el extranjero, o almenos eso le hiso creer, ya después se retiró de la casa agradeciendo por la comida, al poco rato llegaron las cosas que había comprado en la mueblería y se dedicó todo lo que resta del día a acomodarlas en sus respectivos lugares.

Esta conversación como afectara la relación del Clan de Rias con Diego, porque Issei es tan diferente del que todos conocemos, Diego lograra esconder el disco y manga de los demás con éxito, esto lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capitulo.

**Continuara…**


	4. Buscando un empleo

**Los animes y series que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, cada uno son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, Domingo 10:00am**

Diego y King se encontraban en su casa comiendo y platicando, Diego comía los frijoles recalentados y King comía unas cucarachas en un platito:

Diego: "Oye King, ¿ya sabes que el dinero ya se acabó ayer verdad?".

King: "Apoco, creí que con el dinero que nos dieron sería más que suficiente como para vivir cómodamente".

Diego: "Pos a como lo veo, no tenemos esa suerte, tendré que buscar un empleo pronto o no tendremos de donde alimentarnos…" cuando se dio cuenta King ya no estaba comiendo junto a él "¿King? Donde te fuiste" Diego empezó a buscarlo por la casa cuando vio su cola metiéndose por un agujero que había en la pared de la cocina, este se asomó por el agujero y vio a King acomodando un par de maderas en forma de caja y metió en el a las cucarachas para después taparlas con una caja, después vio como Diego se asomó y salió solo para decirle:

King: "Habla por ti, yo tendré ya mi almacén de cucarachas solo para mí".

Diego: "Gracias por compartir la desdicha traidor".

Después de esto Diego le dijo a King que saldría a buscar un periódico para ver la sección de empleos, después de 15 minutos este regreso y se sentó en su nuevo sofá y empezó a leerlo.

King: "Y bien, ¿ya encontraste algo?"

Diego: "Nada, solo informáticos, abogados, barredores, ay, es que no hay algo con lo que pueda trabajar yo".

Y antes de seguir leyendo sus ojos se posicionaron en un anuncio que hiso que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo, este decía:

"_SE SOLICITA VETERINARIO(A) CON EXPERIENCIA Y CON ESPECIALIDAD EN ESPECIES SILVESTRES Y EN CIRUJIAS DE TODO TIPO, SALARIOS GENEROSOS, Y HORARIOS ACCESIBLES INFORMES EN …"._

King: "Conozco esos ojos muy bien, algo te gusto de allí verdad".

Diego: "Solo te diré que me empezaras a odiar junto con otros muchos animales, bueno no voy a perder el tiempo y voy a conseguir ese empleo en este instante, te encargo la casa King".

Y así Diego salió al centro de la ciudad donde estaba la clínica veterinaria donde sería su futuro trabajo, claro si es que lograba que nadie se lo quitara

Diego: "Oye narrador no me eches la sal antes de tiempo, almenos ten un poco de confianza en mi no"

Narrador: "Pos no es el echarte la sal, solo digo la verdad, ten en cuenta que en Japón la Gente es más abusada que en México en estos casos ehhh".

Diego: "No te respondo solamente porque es verdad" y con eso Diego se apresuró aún más por saber que siempre habrá algún asiático mejor que tú.

* * *

**Veterinaria de Kuho, 12:00pm**

Al llegar este noto que la clínica era muy presentable, parecía hasta un hospital pequeño, este sin perder el tiempo entro y encontró a la secretaria donde le dijo:

Secretaria: "Buenos días, en que lo podemos ayudar"

Diego: "Buenos días, vengo a ver lo del cupo vacante que tenían para veterinario".

Secretaria: "De acuerdo, diríjase al consultorio tres, ahí lo vera el jefe, le deseo suerte ya que tiene un poco de competencia".

Diego: "Muchas gracias señorita".

Con eso él se dirigió hacia el consultorio donde le había indicado la secretaria, cuando llego esperaba ver a otro joven o adulto compitiendo por el mismo puesto, pero cuando noto su competencia este se sorprendió por la grata sorpresa de ya conocerla:

Diego: "¿Lucy?".

Esta voltio de inmediato y vio de quien se trataba.

Lucy: "Pero si eres Diego, como has estado, no nos hemos visto desde que me salvaste".

Diego: "Tienes razón, estoy bien, pero lo más importante, ¿qué haces aquí?" estas visitando algún pariente".

Lucy: "Claro que no, yo vine por el empleo así que yo te diría que, si venias a lo mismo será mejor que te vayas, ese empleo tiene mi nombre y no se lo cederé ni siquiera a quien me salvó".

Diego: "Lamento desilusionarte Lucy, pero exactamente a eso mismo vine y no me iré de aquí sin él".

Ambos empezaron a verse a los ojos con una mirada desafiante donde se chocaban rayos en señal de una rivalidad, pero antes de seguir el doctor salió de su consultorio y dijo:

Doctor: "Bien bien bien, veo que ya se conocieron los dos, así que pasen y veré a quien de los dos voy a contratar"

Diego y Lucy se dieron una última mirada entraron al consultorio, adentro el doctor les dijo:

Doctor: "Bien, mi nombre es Tetsuo Takahashi (**Nota del autor: **Si, tiene el mismo diseño que el personaje del anime Demi-chan wa Kataritai que tiene su mismo nombre). "al ver que ustedes dos son los únicos que respondieron a la vacante así que los escuchare a los dos, podría empezar a hablar sobre usted señorita".

Lucy: "Muchas gracias señor Tetsuo, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 19 años vengo de la universidad de Hokkaido, me gradué con honorarios y salí antes de tiempo debido a que fui una prodigio en ella, estoy especializada en animales domésticos y en grandes felinos".

Tetsuo: "(Silbido) veo que tomaste muy enserio el tema de la veterinaria señorita Lucy, ahora usted puede presentarse joven".

Diego: "Muchas gracias Doctor Tetsuo, mi nombre es Diego Armando, tengo 19 años y vengo de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México, me gradué como Veterinario especialista en fauna silvestre, producción y ganadería, y además en la cirugía en especies de todo tipo"

Tetsuo: "Vaya, entonces usted viene de México, es algo impresionante, y dígame, al decir especialista en fauna silvestre en que animales hablas".

Diego: "Bien hablaba en general, aves, reptiles, arácnidos, marsupiales, paquidermos, etc., etc., etc., inclusive estuve haciendo mi servicio social en el zoológico de Chapultepec".

Esto no se lo creían tanto Lucy como el doctor Tetsuo, como este chico tan joven podía haber hecho tanto, debía estarce burlando de ellos, así que este le pregunto:

Tetsuo: "Tienes algo con lo que puedas acreditar lo que acabas de decir joven Diego".

Diego: "Si claro, solo permítame buscar…" y este metió la mano en el bolsillo buscando su celular y cartera y cuando los encontró abrió la cartera y saco de ella una credencial que decía:

Alumno: Diego Armando

(Foto)

Grado: 8vo semestre

Acredita la intervención del mencionado al cuidado y aprendizaje del manejo de las especies en la zona veterinaria de Chapultepec

Pero además desbloqueo su celular y le mostro una foto donde él estaba junto con varios doctores checando a un hipopótamo que acababa de dar a luz a una cría sana y además le mostro otra donde estaba limpiando el hábitat de las jirafas con una pala.

Tetsuo: "Vaya, no me esperaba estas evidencias, además de este interesante celular".

Diego de inmediato supo que acababa de meter la pata, el haber mostrado su celular no había sido muy inteligente, debido a que se supone que estaban en un año en donde el celular más actual a lo mucho era los iPhone 3G, este rápidamente invento una excusa muy ingeniosa:

Diego: "Bueno este celular yo lo cree en mis tiempos libres, y lo utilizo desde hace años"

Narrador: "Muy ingenioso Diego" "(Cállate narrador)"

Tetsuo: "Eso es muy impresionante joven, el que hayas creado un celular así es de admirar (Le da el celular) bien es todo lo que van a mencionar".

Lucy: "Yo, también estuve en una intervención médica de un rinoceronte en un viaje a una reserva natural en África".

Tetsuo: "Bien con lo que me acaban de decir pensare en quien debo contratar así que si me hacen el favor de esperar un momento afuera".

Entonces ambos jóvenes salieron y esperaban impacientes la respuesta del doctor, Lucy queriendo romper el hielo dijo:

Lucy: "Entonces, decías la verdad ese día, si vienes de México y no solo como turista, sino para vivir aquí verdad".

Diego: "Así es Lucy, yo quería una nueva oportunidad de servir afuera de mi país, y Japón me pareció el lugar ideal para empezar".

Lucy: "Por eso es que estabas aquí, me sorprendes Diego, ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?" Diego solo asintió "Bien, ¿porque decidiste el convertirte en veterinario?".

Diego: "Porque hice una conexión con ellos, veras yo desde niño sentía que ellos podían hablar un idioma que el humano no entiende, que ellos nos hablan a diario y yo podía sentir sus emociones y dolores, de niño me gustaba juntarme con perros y gatos callejeros y con ellos aprendí el cómo convivían, el cómo hablaban y el dolor que tenían, yo entendí que lo que yo debía hacer era el ayudarlos, el poder cuidar de ellos lo mejor posible y no solo a esas especies, sino en todos los que pudiera, y así me puse a estudiar y entre a la universidad y bueno, lo demás es historia"

Lucy: "Guau, eso es profundo, y déjame decirte algo, no somos tan diferentes, yo también desde niña tenía un amor por los animales, tuve un perro y un gato de mascotas, yo hablaba por horas con ellos, jugaba con ellos y comía con ellos, pero a ambos les dio una enfermedad mortal que se los llevo muy jóvenes, desde entonces quise evitar pasar la misma experiencia y evitársela a alguien más y me involucré mucho en la veterinaria, pero no tanto como tú por lo visto".

Diego: "Ya veo, pos entonces esto no lo haces por dinero, lo haces por amor a los animales".

Lucy: "Por así decirlo"

Estos estuvieron por un rato en un silencio incomodo hasta que

Ambos: "Lamento lo que… No perdón… tu habla primero…" Diego como el caballero que era ya no dijo nada y solo la señalo para que ella hablara primero.

Lucy: "Gracias, bueno perdón por mostrarme un poco orgullosa al principio, es que no he podido conseguir trabajo desde que llegue a la cuidad y solo me han pasado des fortunios desde entonces, me han asaltado, en donde estoy viviendo la renta es altísima y para acabarla el dinero que tenía casi se acaba".

Diego: "No, no ay problema, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad?" ("3 meses") "entonces te debiste frustrar aún más al saber que un chico de otro país que solo lleva menos de una semana te trate de quitar el empleo".

Lucy: "Yo creo que si, por eso perdón, tu no mereces que te trate así por mis problemas".

Diego: "No, hasta te entiendo, yo llegue a este país con muy poco dinero y sin un lugar donde hospedarme, incluso para colmo yo no sé escribir en japonés". ("¿Enserio?") "Si, así es, me vine al país solo con el habla, pero no con la escritura"

Y antes de que terminaran de hablar el doctor Tetsuo les indico pasar a ambos al consultorio, estos estaban nerviosos por saber a quién tendría que contratar, pero estos no se esperaban los que les diría:

Tetsuo: "Bien, por lo que vi de ambos, ustedes están altamente capacitados para el puesto, al principio quería solo contratar a uno de ustedes, pero gracias a que escuché su plática de ambos allá fuera, lamento eso y por qué me convenció alguien, tomé la decisión de que ambos trabajaran como pareja".

Ambos: "QUEEEE".

Tetsuo: "Como escucharon, ustedes dos serán pareja, tu Diego serás el que asista a las operaciones más difíciles y Lucy tus ceras quien lo ayude como asistenta y enfermara, también lo ayudaras a que aprenda a escribir en japonés, si no es mucha molestia"

Lucy: "POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARE… digo, por supuesto que lo haré".

Tetsuo: "Tú tienes alguna objeción Diego". Negó con la cabeza "Bien, entonces ambos están contratados, los quiero el miércoles aquí a las 8:00AM, ya se pueden retirar".

Ya ambos salieron con una sonrisa en la cara, ya afuera Diego y Lucy se miraron por un momento hasta que:

Diego: "Lo hicimos, tenemos el empleo".

Lucy: "Y ninguno de los dos tuvo que irse sin trabajo, WUJUU".

Diego: "Veo que alguien está más contenta ahora verdad".

Lucy: "Como no lo voy a estar, por fin mi racha de mala suerte se fue y ninguno de los dos se quedó sin trabajo, como no podría estarlo".

Narrador: "Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que hiso que Diego la viera más hermosa de lo que ya era "

Lucy: "¿Qué?"

Diego: "Narrador no me delates".

Narrador: "Tranquilo, que el único que me escucha eres tú y King"

Lucy: "¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Y quién es King?" Obviamente lo decía con un pequeño sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas

Diego: "¿También puedes escucharlo?"

Lucy: "Si, pero quien lo dijo y ¿lo que dijo era verdad?".

Diego: "Cla…claro que no, solo no le hagas caso, es solo nuestra imaginación" Lo decía con un "!TU TE CALLAS¡"

Lucy no entendía muy bien por qué una voz venida de la nada se estaba peleando con su nuevo compañero, entonces Diego jugo su última carta para evitar ese tema y dijo:

Diego: "Bueno, ya conseguimos nuestros empleos así que nos vemos el miércoles chaito" y con esto Diego salió disparado dejando una estela de polvo estilo caricatura, dejando a Lucy sin saber que había ocurrido en ese momento.

Lucy: "Enserio quien eres tú".

**CONTINUARA….**


	5. La nekomata y el lagarto

**Los animes y series que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, cada uno son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, Domingo 13:00pm**

Diego iba disparado directo al portón de su casa y este abrió la puerta y cuando entro este la cerro con fuerza, estaba muy agitado por la carrera que había pegado.

Diego: "Narrador, como carajos pudo ella escucharte si se supone que no sabe de tu existencia".

Narrador: "No tengo idea, en el contrato estipulada que ninguno podría escucharme, pero o, que novedad, en el primer capítulo ustedes me escucharon y por consecuente es algo normal que esa chica escuche no lo crees".

Diego: "No, yo y King tenemos complejo de Deadpool por eso podemos escucharte, pero ella, como y porque".

Narrador: "…"

Diego: "Narrador responde carai, no me hagas la ley del hielo"

Narrador: "¿Qué quieres que te diga? yo tampoco sé cómo lo hiso, pero si te puedo decir algo, que le sí le echaste un buen ojo a esa chica, es muy bella".

Pero antes de que Diego le responda al narrador cierto lagarto de collar se asomó por la ventana y vio a su compañero.

Diego: "Bien, luego arreglaremos esto narrador". Este se retiró con un pequeño sonrojo que desapareció al entrar a su casa donde King lo esperaba.

King: "Y bien, si lograste obtener tu empleo o tenemos que seguir leyendo el periódico".

Diego: "Pos déjame decirte que sí, tengo un trabajo, así que de ahora en adelante ya podre darte tus consultas amiguito ehhh".

A King al escuchar esto le paso un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, ya que él sabía que veterinario implicaba en cuidar sus escamas y cosas que no le molestaban, pero lo que le molestaba eran las pastillas y vacunas que necesitaba cuando se enfermaba, pero este empezó a ignorar eso cuando empezó a sentir un aroma raro que despedía Diego y por puro instinto este empezó a olfatear a Diego y este al terminar dijo:

King: "Hueles a una chica, ¿estuviste con alguna?".

Diego: "Podríamos decir que sí, esa chica que hueles en mí se trata de Lucy, ¿te acuerdas de ella?"

King: "¿Hablas de la chica que salvamos en el primer día en el que llegamos?"

Diego: "Exacto, y mira que coincidencia, ella también es veterinaria y acabo la universidad antes de tiempo y tiene la misma edad que yo aparento, y además ella será mi compañera de trabajo".

King: "…Sabes algo Diego, hablas de ella como si fuera tu novia, no me digas que… ella te atrae".

Diego: "Pe-pe-pero que dices, no es así King".

Narrador: "King te digo algo, el cuándo la vio sonreír se" ("CALLATE")

King: "Diego, ¿Qué paso ahí como para que lo interrumpas?".

Diego: "Lo que pasa es que... (Rápido piensa en algo rápido… YA SE) Lucy pudo escuchar al narrador"

King: "Perdón, pero creo que no te escuche bien, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" esto lo dijo limpiándose el oído para escucharlo mejor.

Diego: "Lucy pudo escuchar al narrador por alguna razón que desconozco".

King miro hacia la dirección de la cámara como intentando recibir respuestas

Narrador: "A mí no me mires, yo tampoco sé cómo me escucho"}

King: "Como sea, no importa; cambiando de tema, ya que tienes trabajo, como le harás con los de DXD".

Diego: "Tengo pensadas algunas excusas y formas de escaparme del trabajo para ayudar, así que no hay problema".

King: "Eso espero Diego".

Y así ese día termino con un par en su día habitual de acostumbrarse a ese mundo.

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, lunes 12:00pm**

Diego y King como de costumbre estaban en su casa, esta vez arreglando el sótano, donde Diego haría su laboratorio, y King tomando un área pequeña donde él tendría la vista segura en caso de explosión:

Diego: "Enserio King, tanta desconfianza me tienes como para hacerte un muro de seguridad".

King: "Diego ten por seguro que tengo la confianza suficiente como para confiarte mi vida, pero como dice el dicho _Hombre prevenido vale por dos_" esto lo decía sosteniendo en la cola una pequeña pala con la que unía un par de tabicones gruesos con un poco de cemento.

Diego: "Enserio, a veces tanto me sorprendes por ser tan listamente desgraciado".

King: "Talvez pero no soy tan tonto como para que en uno de los tus experimentos volemos en mil pedazos".

Diego: "En eso tienes razón, bueno mejor dejamos esto así y vayamos a la ciudad, que debemos ir por tu terrario King".

King: "Bien, entonces te acompaño, quiero verlo lo antes posible".

Y así estos dos dejaron el futuro laboratorio para dirigirse directo a la veterinaria donde encargaron el terrario, ya afuera se empezaron a dirigirse al centro de la ciudad cuando a tres casas de distancia, alguien les hablo:

¿?: "Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el que compro la casa que estaba en venta verdad".

Diego voltio a ver a quien le hablo y este vio que era un hombre de compleción poco fornida, de pelo castaño, con lentes, este vestía una camisa de cuadros azul y pantalón de mezclilla azul.

Diego: "Así es, un gusto en conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Diego y el suyo".

¿?: "Mi nombre es Sousuke Fudo, mucho gusto Diego, perdón por no irte a visitar el día que llegaste, pero teníamos algunas ocupaciones y no nos dio tiempo".

Diego: "No se preocupe, está bien, me alegra mucho el haberlo conocido, cualquier cosa que necesite estoy a su servicio, pero ya me tengo que ir, cuídese señor".

Sousuke: "Igualmente Joven Diego".

Y así nuestros protagonistas conocieron a uno de sus vecinos que era bastante educado, a ellos les agrado y decidieron en visitarlo en uno de estos días.

* * *

**Japón, Centro de la ciudad, lunes 13:00pm**

Koneko ya había salido de la academia y decidió ir al centro de la cuidad para comprar unos bocadillos para después, pero ella noto a Diego, esta se le acerco y vio que entro a una accesoria veterinaria, esta espero un momento y vio que este volvió a salir con una pecera grande con cosas adentro, esta al ver lo grande que era se le acercó rápido.

Koneko: "Hola Diego".

Diego: "Hola Koneko, que andas haciendo por acá".

Koneko: "Vine por unos bocadillos, pero te vi y quise ver si necesitabas ayuda con eso".

Diego: "Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, me podrías ayudar con este par de troncos, son muy molestos sabes".

Koneko: "Si claro".

Entonces Diego como pudo tomo dos troncos que tenía dentro de la pecera y se los dio a Koneko, esta sabía que estos troncos eran medio pesados, pero confiaba que esta nekomata podría con ellos sin ningún problema.

Koneko: "A donde llevas estas cosas Diego y para que las quieres".

Diego: "Las llevo a mi casa y son para mi mascota King".

Koneko: "¿King, es un pescado o algo así?".

Diego: "Claro que no, es para este latoso en mi bolsillo"

Y así King se asomó del bolsillo de Diego, sorprendiendo un poco a Koneko, está por su parte Nekomata lo vio como una presa potencial pero no quería que la descubría, así que esta le pregunto

Koneko: "¿Qué clase de lagartija es esa Diego?"

Diego: "No es una lagartija, se llama King y es un Clamidosaurio, un lagarto proveniente de Australia"

King se enojó obviamente con Koneko por haberlo insultado y aprovechándose que ella no sabía lo listo que era él se trepo a su hombro sin previo aviso y empezó a correr en ella, Koneko estaba aguatándose en agarrarlo y lanzarlo, pero por respeto a Diego se aguantó y este bajo la pecera e intento agarrar a King, pero este se cuándo se dio cuenta metió dentro de la ropa de Koneko y empezó a hacer que se sintiera un poco incomoda.

Diego: "Condenado King, Sal de ahí ahora mismo o no te voy a alimentar en una semana".

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado este salió a la altura de la cintura y se quedó ahí quieto imitando la actitud que tenía cuando no tenía la inteligencia de un humano, pero antes de que lo tomara Diego el vio que en el trasero de Koneko algo invisible se movía de un lado a otro, esto lo vio y se acercó a ello y por instinto este lo mordido haciendo que Koneko soltara un grito de dolor, Diego rápidamente lo tomo con fuerza y lo metió dentro de su bolcillo.

Diego: "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdónalo, él no sabe lo que hace, perdón por si te lastimo".

Koneko: "No… hay… problema, solo me encajo un poco las garras" ella le mentía para que no se enterara que King realmente logro morder su colita, aun así, ella se estaba componiendo de la corrediza que King le había pegado en su cuerpo.

Diego: "King, cuando lleguemos a casa me las vas a pagar" esto lo dijo en voz baja, por el lado de King el pensó "(Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, TENGO MIEDO)"

Diego y Koneko retomaron el camino a su casa con una Koneko hablando de cosas triviales que pasaban por el mundo y Diego respondiendo lo que sabía, el realmente nunca se metió en las cosas del 2009 y no se acordaba mucho de ese año, así estuvieron por media hora y llegaron a la casa, Diego la invito a su casa y esta acepto el entrar, está aprovechando que estaba en su casa y sola quiso empezar a preguntarle sobre lo que paso el día en que se conocieron bien.

Koneko: "Oye Diego ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?"

Diego: "Si claro". Este estaba acomodando la pecera y los aditamentos para la casa de King mientras le respondía.

Koneko: "Bueno… el día en que nos conocimos, te vi saltar sobré la calle, como hiciste eso".

Diego: "Bueno, para que sepas, eso lo hice gracias a que he entrenado bastante".

Koneko: "Entrenado, ¿en qué?"

Diego: "Veras Koneko, ya sabrás que en México debes estarte vigilando las espaldas para evitar que te roben verdad"

Koneko: "E escuchado algo de eso, pero que tiene que ver".

Diego: "Pos que yo vivía en el DF, un estado de México donde los rateros estaban a la orden del día, y no quería que por ir a la escuela en camión o el metro me robaran mis pertenencias, así que decidí el entrenar en el arte del Kung Fu, y entrene desde niño rigurosamente, desarrollando un cuerpo capaz de moverse más que cualquier otro humano en la tierra, o almenos en el DF, de ahí es donde desarrolle habilidades sobre humanas como la que viste ese día".

Koneko: "Ya veo, otra pregunta Diego, he escuchado que en México son muy religiosos, ¿Tú crees en alguna religión?"

Diego: "Si, soy creyente".

Koneko: "Y en que religión crees".

Diego: "Yo soy un cristiano".

Esta respuesta hiso que Koneko se entristeciera un poco, debido a que probablemente el si se llegara a enterar de que ella era un demonio la rechazara y no le volvería a hablar, está creyendo conveniente el hacer una retirada por si la mosca dijo:

Koneko: "Entiendo, bueno ya me tengo que retirar".

Diego: "Esta bien Koneko, vete con cuidado".

Y así después de que Koneko se fuera Diego saco del bolsillo a King sin solarlo.

Diego: "Muy bien King, porque carajos le hiciste eso a Koneko".

King: "En mi defensa, ella me insulto al decirme lagartija, y en segunda…se lo merecía".

Diego: "Como que se lo merecía, ella lo dijo sin la intención de ofender, ni siquiera sabía que te ofendía el que dijeran lagartija".

King: "Pos ya lo sabes, además, no me arrepiento de nada".

Diego ya no conteniendo su poso a King en el suelo y con una mirada de espanto le dijo:

Diego: "Muy bien King, en este momento recibirás tu castigo por haberle hecho eso a Koneko" y de la nada este saco una jeringa grande asustando mas al pequeño lagarto.

King: "AY NOOOO (Ahí te voy San Pedro)"

Y así el día paso con un King corriendo por su casa siendo perseguido por Diego con una jeringa listo para inyectarle agua como castigo.

Que pasara ahora que Koneko sabe sobre que diego es un cristiano, ya no le hablara, acaso cuando le diga a Rias ella lo vera como un enemigo, King se saldrá con la suya eso no lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Por los pelos, Issei

**Los animes y series que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, cada uno son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 6

**Japón, Academia Kuho, lunes 6:00pm**

Koneko estaba llegando al Club del ocultismo con la intención de informar a Rias de todo lo que sabía de Diego, ella al entrar encontró a Rias en su escritorio revisando los contratos que tenia de sus ciervos, Koneko se acercó a ella y Rias le dijo:

Rias: "Muy bien Koneko, que averiguaste sobre nuestro amigo"

Koneko: "Su nombre es Diego, de nacionalidad mexicana, vino a Japón para buscar mejores empleos, vive en una casa a las orillas de la ciudad y solamente vive con un lagarto al que llama King, y al parecer ese lagarto puede ver o detectar mis partes nekomata".

Rias: "Ese lagarto pudo detectar tu cola, ¿cómo lo hiso?".

Koneko: "No lo sé, se supone que mis partes nekomata están ocultas por magia, pero esa lagartija pudo verla y hasta morderla, me dolió mucho" esto lo decía recordando el dolor que le dio aquella mordida.

Por otro lado:

King: "ACHUUU"

Diego: "Ahora a ti que te pasa".

King: "No lo sé, pero siento que alguien me acaba de llamar lagartija".

Regresando con las chicas

Rias: "De acuerdo, hay algo más sobre ese sujeto".

Koneko: "Si, el al parecer pertenece a la iglesia".

Rias al escuchar eso afilo más su mirada, al parecer sus sospechas estaban empezando a volverse realidad, el probablemente era un exorcista enviado a eliminar a los demonios de la zona, pero Rias aún tenía sus dudas, de ser así porque no había lastimado a Koneko, esas eran sus dudas, pero para confirmarlo pregunto más:

Rias: "Koneko, ¿tú lo has estado vigilando desde el viernes no es verdad?"

Koneko: "Así es".

Rias: "Bien entonces necesito que me comentes que paso durante esos días".

Y así Koneko le comento a Rias todo lo que paso durante los días que lo vio, siendo desde cuando lo encontró en el centro de la ciudad con el estudiante llamado Issei, además de verlo en sus compras, pero lo que más le intereso a Rias fue cuando Koneko le dijo que él pudo saltar toda una avenida y aterrizar como si nada del otro lado, además de que la descubrió cuando intento espiarlo, le conto que él se tragó su cuartada de que lo siguió solo para probar los frijoles preparados por él.

Rias le restó importancia a lo último, pero lo de que se acercó a Issei es algo que alerto a Rias, ya que él tiene un Sacred Gear y Rias lo quería para su sequito, así que queriendo tener las riendas en el asunto, le dijo a Koneko:

Rias: "Koneko, necesito que sigas vigilando a ese sujeto y logres averiguar cuál es realmente su objetivo, si es un objetivo hostil o puede sernos útil para derrotar a Raizer, trata de comprobar su fuerza por ti misma y verifica si almenos tiene cierto conocimiento de nosotros".

Koneko: "De acuerdo"

Koneko se pasó a retirar después de haber recibido esa orden de Rias, esta susodicha empezo a pensar:

Rias: "Si ese sujeto es un desertor de la iglesia y tiene mucho poder, podría ser una gran pieza para ganarle a Raizer, pero si es un exorcista tendremos otro enemigo al cual enfrentarnos muy pronto".

Por su parte Koneko pensaba el cómo podría hablar con Diego los temas que Rias le había pedido que averiguara, como podría ella retarlo a luchar si se ve que el no es un mal sujeto, eso ella lo averiguaría pronto.

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, martes 8:00am**

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en la parte trasera de su casa, King estaba sentado a la orilla de la cornisa que dividía a la casa del patio trasero, por otro lado, Diego se preparaba para empezar a desbloquear las primeras habilidades de su repertorio:

Diego: "Bien, vamos a empezar con esto" eso lo decía mientras hacía estiramientos con sus brazos.

King: "Diego ¿Estás seguro de esto? Acabamos de llegar a este mundo, y yo creo que simplemente con los conocimientos de Hayato y Shigure serían más que suficiente, no lo crees".

Diego: "King, está bien el confiarse, pero tampoco el ser precipitado, recuerda que, si me llego a enfrentar a los ángeles caídos o a los mismos demonios estaría en desventaja, ellos pueden volar, crear círculos mágicos, lanzar lanzas de luz y además tienen Sacred Gear que pueden darme en la torre, no me arriesgare, además desde que llegamos no he desbloqueado nada, solo use lo básico del Ki".

King: "Este bien pues, talvez tengas razón".

Y así Diego se sentó en medio de un par de árboles en posición de loto con sus manos en posición de rezar, el respiro profundo y trato de poner su mente en blanco, al cabo de unos 5 minutos…

King: "Esto no está funcionando verdad Diego".

Diego: "Pa que decirte que no si si"

King: "Oye Diego, y que tal si en vez de poner tus manos así, las pones como si chocaras los puños, a lo mejor eso funciona".

Diego le iba contestar que eso era una tontería, que cambiar solo la posición de las manos lo ayudaría era una burrada, pero recordó que la mayoría de cosas que han pasado han sido gracias a un consejo de King:

Diego: "Bien, lo intentare".

Entonces Diego choco sus puños, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, unos segundos después Diego empezo a ver imágenes en su cabeza de escenas de Dragón Ball, una de ellas era cuando Piccoro lanzo un haz de energía desde su boca (Chou Makouhou), después pudo ver a un Mirai Gohan creando un campo de energía verde para bloquear los ataques de un par de androides, después pudo ver la primera vez que Goku creo el Kamehameha, y finalizando con un Vegeta lanzando un Ataque Big Bang por primera vez, pero antes de que pudiera seguir meditando:

¿?: "DIEGO, DIEGOOO, DIEGOOOO"

Con esto Diego abrió los ojos notando a un King alarmado, este no entendía el porqué de esto, así que pregunto:

Diego: "¿Qué pasa King, porque este alboroto?"

King: "¡Como que porque el alboroto!, no notaste como hiciste que temblara por tu Ki".

Diego: "¿Apoco hice que temblara?".

King: "Pos si, disparaste tu Ki al límite e hiciste que temblara".

Diego: "OK, esto me alegra y me inquieta un poco, espero que las facciones no lo hayan notado".

King: "Neh, no te preocupes, cuando empezaste a liberar poder decidí detenerte, para evitar que nos detectaran".

Diego: "Pos gracias amiguito" (Le acaricio la cabeza a King) "Y bien cuanto dure en la meditación"

King: "Después de que chocaras los puños yo diría que 30 minutos, y bien, que técnicas lograste desbloquear".

Diego: "No sé si decir si las desbloquee, pero creo que puedo hacer un campo de energía, el Chou Makouhou, el Kamehameha y el ataque Big Bang".

King: "Entonces qué tal si intentas usar una de ellas, sin llamar la atención claro".

Entonces Diego decidió intentar usar la menos llamativa, el campo de energía, el mentalizo tal técnica e imito los movimientos de Mirai Gohan, para que inmediatamente hiciera con éxito tal técnica, Diego y King estaban impresionados.

Diego: "Lo-lo logre"

King: "Genial, te servirá para evitar posibles ataques".

Diego: "Y es solo el inicio amiguito".

Y antes de seguir adelante, a Diego le rujió el estómago de una manera moderada, King oyó eso y dijo:

King: "Veo que no soy al único que le dio hambre, que tal si vamos a comer algo".

Diego: "Esta bien, pero yo no tengo nada para comer, que tal si vamos y compramos un poco de carne".

King: "Me parece bien".

Y con esto ambos salieron en dirección al centro de la cuidad para comprar un trozo de ternera para comer.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado:

**Japón, Academia Kuho, martes 12:05pm**

Nos encontramos en la parte trasera de los vestidores de las chicas, ahí se encontraban 3 personas turnándose para mirar por un agujero a las chicas cambiándose de ropa, estos chicos eran nuestro castaño favorito Issei, el pelón de Matsuda y el chico de anteojos Motohama, estos dos últimos habían llevado a Issei a ver a las chicas, pero en realidad solo lo querían para que sirviera de vigía.

Issei: "Chicos, creo que será mejor dejar de hacer eso no lo creen, si las chicas nos descubren estaremos fritos".

Matsuda: "! Que bien que encontráramos este agujero justo cuando va a ser la clase de educación física ¡".

Motohama: "! Oh, sí, Asombroso ¡"

Issei: "Chicos, almenos déjenme ver un poco".

Pero antes de que siguieran viendo las lindas vistas Matsuda lanzó un pequeño grito de excitación que alerto a las chicas de estos mirones, ellos al ver esto tomaron sus cosas y se fueron de ahí dejando a un Issei tirado en el suelo, cuando se levantó este se encontraba rodeado de todas las chicas sosteniendo unas Katanas de Madera, las chicas le dieron una par de estocadas pero Issei con un poco de gracia las esquivo, para que después empezara a huir de ellas dirigiéndose a la entrada de la institución.

Issei: "! Chicas, yo no fui el que las estaba mirando, fueron Matsuda y Motohama los que encontraron el agujero y me dejaron ahí ¡".

Chica: "No importa lo que nos digas, estabas con ellos y mereces un castigo, maldito pervertido".

Issei estaba a punto de huir de las chicas soliéndose de la escuela, pero por desgracia este no se fijó que alguien se había atravesado por su camino haciendo que chocara con él y callera de sentón en el suelo, este voltio a ver con quien se había chocado y vio a alguien que él conocía:

Issei: "Diego".

Diego: "Issei" este observo que era Issei el que se había estrellado con él, además de ver el que las chicas lo estaban persiguiendo, "buenas tardes chicas, que fue lo que les hiso este idiota".

Chica: "Este maldito pervertido nos estaba espiando mientras nos estábamos cambiando".

Diego: "Ya veo, chicas si me lo permiten yo me encargo de él".

Esto lo dijo con una mirada que aterro a Issei, Diego lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo directo a un callejón que había cercas, este lo aventó adentro haciendo a las chicas no poder ver lo que pasaría con el castaño.

Issei: "Diego, somos amigos, por favor no me golpes por favor".

Diego solo lo estaba mirando de una manera aterradora, Issei entonces se preparó para el golpe cubriéndose la cara, pero no pasó nada, solo empezó a escuchar gritos de dolor que se parecían a los suyos, este entonces abrió los ojos y vi como Diego tenía en su mano un aparato rectangular en su mano (Su celular) y con la otra le hacia una seña que significaba que guardara silencio, el no entendía nada, pero coopero y cuando termino el audio Diego se hiso una pequeña cortada en la mano y se embarro la sangre en el puño y golpeo un muro para que pareciera que lo había golpeado hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Diego: "Quédate aquí calladito y no hagas ruido"

Diego entonces salió del callejón y se dirigió con las chicas que estaban en la entrada esperando a ver lo que le ocurrió al chico, estas vieron como Diego tenía en su mano un poco de sangre, esto alegro y aterro un poco a las chicas.

Diego: "Bien, ya me ocupé de ese pequeño bastardo, ya no se tendrán de ocupar de el hasta dentro de un buen tiempo".

Chicas: "Muchas gracias por ocuparse de él".

Diego: "No hay de que, nos vemos".

Y Diego entonces se fue en dirección contraria a donde había dejado a Issei, y al dar la vuelta en una calle, acelero con su Ki para dar la vuelta a la manzana y regresar al callejón, este al llegar.

Diego: "Hay Issei, como se te ocurrió ir a ver a las chicas mientras se cambiaban, es que acaso querías suicidarte".

Issei: "No era mi intención, almenos al principio, pero me inculparon, mis otros dos amigos me dejaron a mi suerte ahí".

Diego: "Pobre cosita fea, no me agás reír Issei".

Issei: "Es la verdad, debes de creerme".

Diego: "Y te creo, solo que no me cabe en la cabeza el cómo fuiste tan tonto como para que te cacharan".

Issei: "Ehhh"

Diego: "Digo, eres joven y te gustan las chicas, es normal, y por eso te ayude, ya que yo hacía lo mismo en México".

Issei: "También eras un pervertido".

Diego: "Y uno de los más listos de mi colonia, mira en vez de hablar aquí en el callejón, que tal si vienes conmigo a mi casa y hablamos bien, no es como si tuvieras otra opción, ya que si entras otra vez y te ven las chicas te van a moler a golpes".

Issei: "Sabes, cada vez me agradas más amigo, acepto tu invitación".

Y así Issei y Diego se fueron de la escuela hacia la casa de nuestros protagonistas, pero estaban siendo observados por cierta pelirroja que no perdió ni un solo detalle de lo que acababa de pasar .

Rias: "Así que volviste por mi futuro siervo eh, no sé lo que planees Diego, pero si es algo para mal, no lo tolerare".

* * *

Un rato más tarde:

Japón, Casa de Diego y King, martes 12:50pm:

Issei estaba sorprendido de cómo era la casa de Diego, era enorme y parecía muy cara.

Issei: "Guau, Diego, ¿Cómo le hiciste para poder comprarla?".

Diego: "Tuve un poco de dinero antes de venir a Japón, y pude comprarla".

Issei: "Increíble, oye y donde esta King".

Y en eso salió de el bolsillo de Diego el mencionado, dando un siseo amistoso, este bajo por la pierna de Diego y se acercó a Issei.

Issei: "Veo que estas bien pequeño, me alegro de volver a ver, oye Diego, está bien que el ande suelto por la casa".

Diego: "Si, no hay problema, además es muy listo, pero vamos, siéntate que tenemos mucho de qué hablar".

Y así nuestro trio favorito se la paso hablando durante bastante tiempo sobre lo parecidos que eran, además de que Diego contradiciéndose con el objetivo de quitarle lo pervertido a Issei, le dio consejos de como observarlas sin ser descubierto y morir en el intento.

Pero ellos no serían los únicos ahí, ya que cierta nekomata se encontraba afuera de la casa de Diego, mentalizándose para poder hacer lo que le pido Rias.

Koneko: "Bien, es ahora o nunca, tengo que hacerlo por Rias".

**Continuara….**


	7. Diego VS Koneko

**Aviso del Autor: Este capítulo se supone que debería haberlo subido en Semana Santa, pero por x cosa no pude, además en este capítulo menciono un tema de discusión, así que espero que respeten mi opinión al respecto de estos temas y si ofendo a alguien por favor discúlpenme. Sin por el momento ahí los vidrios**

**Los animes y series que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, cada uno son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 7

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, martes 13:10pm**

Issei: "Entonces pudiste quitarle los brasieres a las chicas de tu escuela sin que se enteraran que tú lo hiciste".

Diego: "Jeje a si es Issei y muchas otras cosas hice en México".

Issei: "Maestro, por favor enséñame a hacer tus grandes hazañas". Esto lo dijo poniéndose de rodillas implorando por sus conocimientos.

Diego: "No seas payaso, y lo siento Issei, pero esa vida ya quedo en el pasado, y te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo, si un día de estos llegas a espiar a una chica hija de una persona peligrosa, ya no saldrías vivo de esa".

Issei: "Pero…"

Para fortuna de Diego sonó el timbre de su puerta indicando que alguien había llegado, entonces el empezó a sentir los Ki de alrededor dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Koneko:

Diego: "Veo que alguien toca a la puerta, espérame un momento Issei".

Issei: "ohhh está bien".

Y mientras Diego salía King se había subido al hombro de Diego, ya al salir al patio le dijo:

King: "No que le ibas a quitar lo pervertido".

Diego: "Se lo que hago King, para quitarle lo pervertido primero hay que alentarlo y después darle en la torre, pero luego te lo explico mi plan, que nos están esperando".

Ya entonces enfrente de la puerta Diego la abrió recibiendo a Koneko, este noto que ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero decidió actuar como si no lo notara:

Diego: "Hola Koneko, que milagro que vienes por acá, pasa adelante".

Koneko: "Muchas gracias, oye Diego, estas ocupado en estos momentos".

Diego: "No mucho, solo tengo de visita a un amigo mío, espero no te moleste".

Koneko: "No hay problema, solo siempre y cuando no sea un perv…"

Y cuando iban entrado a la casa Koneko logro divisar a uno de los integrantes del trio de pervertidos de la Academia Kuho.

Issei: "Pero si eres la integrante del club del ocultismo Koneko Toujou, es un placer el conocerte".

Koneko: "Que hace este aquí".

Esta forma de hablar de Koneko le había dolido a Issei, Diego decidió ignorar la reacción graciosa de Issei para preguntarle a Koneko:

Diego: "Oye Koneko, ¿Qué se te ofrece al venir aquí?".

Koneko: "Es verdad, Diego, espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría tener un combate amistoso contigo".

Issei: "QUEEE".

A decir verdad, Diego ya esperaba que en algún momento el Sequito de Rias un día de estos lo obligara a pelear contra ellos, pero esta vez lo habían tomado con sorpresa.

Diego: "Perdón Koneko, pero porque quieres combatir contra mí".

Koneko: "Es que… me dio curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte eres Diego y también quiero saber que tan buena soy en combates cuerpo a cuerpo".

Issei: "Espera, no estarán hablando enserio, Koneko yo entiendo que ustedes las mujeres puedan practicar defensa personal, pero enfrentarte a Diego no sería una buena idea, ¿Tu qué opinas Diego?".

Diego: "Esta bien, acepto el reto".

Issei cayó de espaldas al puro estilo anime, no creería que su amigo fuera a combatir contra una pobre Loli delgaducha, pero al final se dio por vencido y decidió observar que es lo que iba a pasar.

Ya afuera en el patio trasero, Diego está dando unos pocos estiramientos al puro estilo de Goku mientras que Koneko se estaba poniendo sus guantes de combate, por otro lado, Issei estaba sentado a la orilla de la cornisa de la casa y junto a él estaba King igualmente sentado observando todo:

Issei: "No puedo creer que Diego vaya a pelear con Koneko, King tú crees que sea lo correcto el que haya aceptado esta pelea". King solo le respondió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. "Talvez tengas razón, a lo mejor se va a contener para no lastimar a Koneko…, espera un momento, pudiste responderme".

Esto alerto un poco a King, ya que él había dado a conocer que podía responder a preguntas simples, él quería pasar desapercibido, no queriendo dar a conocer su inteligencia, así que ya viéndola cagado este decidió seguir con el teatro de la inteligencia de un loro.

Diego: "Muy bien ya estoy listo Koneko" esto lo decía poniéndose en pose de combate, que era semi-erguido con su mano puesta a la altura de la cintura mientras la otra hacia un circulo enfrente de él, para los demás pareciera que esto solo era para provocar a Koneko, pero la realidad es que él había activado la técnica creada por el Súper hombre invencible Hayato Furinji, el Seikuken imperfecto.

Koneko: "Muy bien, por favor no te contengas". En su lugar la pose de Koneko era de luchador de Boxeo.

Diego: "Esta bien, pero tú tampoco lo hagas Koneko, Issei podrías hacer de réferi por favor".

Issei: "AH sí claro, muy bien, ambos están listos" contestaron asintiendo con sus cabezas "Muy bien entonces COMIENCEN".

Y al haber dicho eso Koneko se lanzó con toda la intención de darle un golpe en la cara a Diego, pero este no se movía, hasta que ya estuvo su puño a escasos centímetros de la cara Diego movió sus brazos a una velocidad que no se podía ver, sujetando el puño de Koneko y girándola en el aire a gran velocidad para tirarla en dirección a uno de los árboles, esto resulto ya que Koneko choco contra él, pero no se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo, ya que esta volvió a lanzarse hacia Diego dándole una lluvia de puñetazos, pero Diego no se movió del lugar, esto solo hacia que sus golpes fallaron re direccionándolos hacia los lados, esto sorprendió Issei ya que veía como Diego parecía evitar sus golpes como un verdadero maestro, sin ponerse nervioso o usar movimientos innecesarios como lo hacía Koneko.

Issei: "Guau, como hace eso".

Koneko ya estaba desesperada de ver como Diego la estaba subestimando en gran manera al solo estarla esquivando y no atacarla.

Koneko: "NO SOLO TE DEFIENDAS ATACAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ".

Diego: "Si es lo que quieres".

Y en un solo segundo Diego desvió un golpe de Koneko hacia un lado haciendo que Koneko pasara de largo, siendo esto aprovechado por Diego que aumento un poco su Ki a la vez que le dio un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire, para después darle un codazo en la espalda haciéndola estrellar contra el suelo, solo para después agarrarla por las piernas para empezarle a dar vueltas, a cada segundo aumentando la velocidad para que la mandara a volar directo a la barda de la casa, dejándola incrustada en ella, mientras que Diego quedo todo mareado por haber hecho esto.

Diego: "Nota mental, no volver a hacer esto tan prolongado, me lo recuerdas narrador".

Narrador: "Por esta vez te lo cumpliré".

Issei: "¿Esto ya termino?".

Para sorpresa de Issei, Koneko había salido de la parad un poco lastimada, esto emociono un poco a Diego, al saber que podría probar todas sus habilidades recién adquiridas:

Diego: "Bien, bien, bien, veo que eres más resistente de lo que aparentas, pequeña Koneko".

Koneko: "Lo mismo digo, y creo que todavía tienes mucho por demostrar verdad".

Diego: "Je, no sabes cuantos, pero dejemos de hablar y sigamos con esta pelea".

King: "(Al decir eso suenas igual a un Saiyajin Diego)"

Y así siguieron con el combate donde Koneko intentaba darle un golpe a Diego en cualquier sitio, solo para que este mismo desviara cada uno a direcciones opuestas y contraatacara, esto tenía muy sorprendido a Issei, por la demostración de fuerzas entre ambos, al punto de que Issei pensó en que nunca le haría nada malo a Diego o a Koneko, para así no morir a manos de ellos.

Momentos después Diego decidió presionar a Koneko, ahora el tomando la ventaja aumentando sus ataques que consistían en golpes directos a la cara, seguidos por patadas con el empeine en las costillas, todo esto mientras empujaba a Koneko contra uno de los árboles para que ya no tuviera escape, Koneko noto esto y decidió evitar eso haciendo una barrida en los pies de Diego, cumpliendo su objetivo logro tirar a Diego, pero este antes de caer se apoyó con una mano en el suelo solo para que retrajera sus piernas para después patear con fuerza en el estómago a Koneko haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre, este golpe la había mandado a volar directo a un árbol que rompió por el impacto, esto había conmocionado a Issei que no podía creer lo que Diego había hecho, por su lado Diego sabía que Koneko podría resistir ataque peores que este, pero decidió actuar para hacerlos creer que había cometido un error.

Issei: "Pero que rayos que fue lo que hiciste Diego".

Diego: "Mierda".

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba Koneko, ella estaba un poco lastimada, pero esta se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo que había quedado en ella.

Diego: "Koneko, estas bien, creo que te golpee muy fuerte".

Issei: "MUY FUERTE, CASI LA MATAS".

Koneko: "Tranquilo Issei, estoy bien, ese fue un gran golpe Diego, que clase de entrenamiento tuviste para poder desviar todos mis golpes".

Diego: "Uno infernal, que no le deseo a nadie".

Issei: "Como pueden estar como si nada, Koneko acabas de atravesar una pared y derribar un árbol con tu cuerpo, y tu Diego acabas de pelear con una chica que a pesar de su tamaño tiene grandes habilidades de combate y fuerza sobre humana, es que no lo notan".

Diego: "Issei debes aprender una cosa, en este mundo lo imposible puede hacerse posible, nosotros por ejemplo tenemos entrenamientos que han llevado a nuestros cuerpos al límite, o no es cierto Koneko".

Koneko: "Si claro, entrenamientos infernales".

King: "(Cliché número 6 del anime, mentir repitiendo la misma frase del protagonista)"

Diego: "Bien, creo que mejor dejamos el resto del combate para después no crees Koneko".

Koneko: "Estoy de acuerdo en eso, muchas gracias por el combate".

Diego: "No hay de qué".

* * *

Después de unos 10 minutos de descanso, todos fueron a dentro de la casa, sentándose en el sillón de la sala, todos empezaron a hablar de cómo es que ambos tenían esas fuerzas y habilidades, Diego mintiendo con que un maestro de artes marciales en México le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, mientras Koneko dijo que todo era gracias a su experiencia, esto impresionaba mucho a Issei ya que el por un tiempo había practicado artes marciales mixtas y no podría creer el cómo personas de su edad tenían tales aptitudes, en este tiempo Koneko conoció un poco más a Issei y para esta no era como lo describían las otras chicas, a pesar de que de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra insinuación sexual él era un hombre que respetaba y sabia sus límites, eso le agrado a ella y pensaba decírselo a Rias cuando le informara, por su parte Diego y King escuchaban cada cosa y obviamente no se tragaban ni una sola palabra de Koneko, ellos ya sabían de sus intenciones pero Diego se hacia el tonto para no levantar sospechas, Koneko entonces aprovechando que están en una plática de cualquier cosa decidió el cumplir con lo que Rias le había encomendado.

Koneko: "Oye Diego puedo hacerte una pregunta".

Diego: "Si claro dime".

Koneko: "Diego a que viniste a Japón realmente".

Issei estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, pero a la vez intrigado, ya que él les había dicho que había llegado aquí para trabajar, pero nunca lo habían visto trabajar.

Diego: "Les dije la verdad a ambos, solo vengo a buscar el empleo de veterinario que siempre quise, que, por cierto, ya tengo y empiezo a trabajar mañana".

Issei: "Enserio, entonces felicidades Diego".

Diego: "Gracias Issei".

Koneko: "Muy bien Diego, esta pregunta para ambos, ustedes que opinan de Papa"

Issei: "¿Qué pienso de papa? Emmm, yo no opino nada de él, ya que no me interesa mucho esto de la religión".

Koneko: "Ok, gracias por responderme Issei, y tu Diego".

Diego: "Yo digo que solo es un hipócrita".

Esto sorprendió a Koneko e Issei, ya que no creían que Diego tuviera ese pensamiento, pero siguiendo adelante Koneko pregunto.

Koneko: "Porque dices eso Diego".

Diego: "Porque es la verdad, si de verdad el Papa siguiera los mandatos de Dios el haría lo que El en verdad mando, por ejemplo, en las escrituras del nuevo testamento un rico quería seguir a Jesús, pero este le había dicho que si quería seguirlo que vendiera todo lo que el tenia y lo diera a los pobres, esto lo había mencionado en Mateo 19:16 al 30, y si seguimos más adelante también menciona la biblia que no veneraran a falsos dioses o en imágenes, ya que el único Dios verdadero es Jesús, Dios y el Espíritu Santo y además el Papa siempre pide para sus predicaciones millones de dólares por minuto en un país siendo que los apóstoles de Dios fueron y predicaron su palabra gratuitamente y a todos aquellos que más la necesitaban, y por ultimo este supuesto Papa solo está en vaticano, siendo que incluso en la biblia menciona que aquel que quiera seguir a Dios de verdad no tendrá lugar donde descansar, sino que ira por el mundo predicando su palabra, esto lo dice en Lucas 9:57 y pueden seguir leyendo y averiguaran más cosas que no esperaran y por último el Papa a echo de la iglesia de Dios un comercio enorme y esto a Dios no le agrada, en la biblia dice que su casa es para oración mas ellos la han vuelto casa de ladrones esto está en Marcos 11:15-19; yo no creo en el Papa yo creo en el Verdadero Dios".

Esto le había dado dolor de cabeza a Koneko gracias a la explicación de Diego, pero a la vez esto confirmo que Diego bien no está directamente relacionado con la iglesia, sino con Dios, por su parte Issei está más que sorprendido por la manera de pensar de Diego, el decir esas cosas sin miedo a la crítica era digna de admirar, más esto hiso preguntarse a Issei una cosa:

Issei: "Entonces, estas en contra de otras religiones".

Diego: "Decir en contra es demasiado, más bien yo digo que no es la correcta pero no soy un fanático que cree que esas personas están endemoniadas no ni otras cosas peores, yo respeto la creencia de los demás y pienso que, si eso los hace sentir paz pos bien por ellos, Vive y deja vivir por así decirlo, pero en pocas palabras, No, no estoy en contra".

Esto hiso que Koneko confiara más en Diego, al saber que a lo mejor cuando sepa que ella es parte demonio talvez no la atacaría ni a ella ni a Rias solo para matarlas, esto estaba en la mente de Diego, él había decidido el no ser enemigo de Rias, e Issei se había quedado sin palabras.

Que pasara ahora que Diego ha revelado sus habilidades a Koneko e Issei, como reaccionara Rias al saber todo esto, y que pasara al día siguiente que empieza el trabajo de Diego, esto lo sabremos en el siguiente Capítulo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. La aparicion de Reynare

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, les digo algo, agradezco mucho a Xseyver por ser el primer comentario de esta historia, esto fue como un regalo para mí, y saben porque, porque mi cumpleaños fue ayer 17 de Mayo, así que ando de fiesta solitaria, pero ya dejo hablar de mí y te respondo amigo, ten por seguro que Issei será entrenado por Diego y además el no será tan inútil como en la serie original, apropósito para aquellos que quieran participar en la dinámica que hice en mi otra historia "Entrenador e híbridos en Halkeginia" les dejare una pista en mi perfil así que vayan e intenten ganar, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia y ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 8

**Japón, Clínica Veterinaria, miércoles 8:30 Am**

Nos encontramos en el consultorio que habían asignado a Diego y a Lucy, este era una habitación mediana con una mesa de metal amplia en el centro, además de un par de muebles de madera donde tenían todo tipo de herramientas para cirugías y también había un refrigerador donde habían medicamentos y anestesias, ellos estaban vestidos con un uniforme similar a la de los enfermeros, mientras el de nuestro protagonista era de color negro el de Lucy era azul cielo, en estos momentos ambos se encontraban en silencio gracias a que, aunque no lo quisieran escuchaban la voz del sexy y guapo narrador de esta historia salir de la nada.

Diego: "Sabes algo narrador, deja de vanagloriarte tanto no".

Narrador: "Vamos Diego, hasta yo necesito alzarme de vez en cuando el ego".

Diego: "Si y lo acepto, pero acuérdate que Lucy también escucha y todavía no entiende todo esto".

Narrador: "Esta bien pues, me callo un momento".

Diego: "Gracias".

Lucy: "Enserio aun no entiendo cómo podemos escuchar esa voz salir de la nada".

Diego: "Pos, yo creo que mejor te acostumbras un poco ya que lo escucharemos muy seguido".

Lucy: "Oye Diego, acoso ambos nos volvimos locos y por eso escuchamos esa voz".

Diego: "Lucy no digas eso, ambos estamos bien cuerdos, lo que pasa es que…".

Lucy: "Es que ¿qué?".

Diego: "Es algo complicado de explicar".

Lucy: "No me vas a decir que es un ser omnisciente que está contando una historia escrita por algún friki que no tiene algo mejor que hacer y que inventa esto y manipula cada acción que nosotros realizamos solo por diversión".

**(Nota del autor: Oye eso duele chica).**

Diego: "Aunque no lo creas lo explicaste mejor de lo que podría haberte explicado".

Lucy: "Que tontería más grande es esa, dime la verdad".

Narrador: "Concuerdo con lo que tu dijiste Lucy, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo de narrar esto".

Lucy: "Entonces es verdad, ósea que toda mi vida a siempre ha sido una mentira, solo una historia hecha para entretener a quien sabe quién".

Narrador: "Claro que no, su vida de ustedes existe dentro de una realidad o universo más allá de donde yo estoy, yo solamente describo lo que pasa ahí en estos momentos, su vida ni yo ni nadie la controla, así que no te pongas nerviosa con ideas existencialistas".

Lucy no entendió mucho de la explicación proporcionada por el narrador, y Diego notando eso le resumió:

Diego: "Ósea que el solo cuenta la historia mas no somos marionetas de él ni de nadie, además que él ni es omnipotente ni nada".

Lucy: "Ya veo, pero entonces como puedes narrar todo esto".

Narrador: "Has oído hablar de la cuarta pared" Lucy solo asintió "Pos yo estoy del otro lado, y por alguna extraña razón solo tú, Diego y King pueden romper esa pared escucharme e interactuar conmigo".

Lucy: "Entiendo, entonces no me debo preocupar más de la cuenta, espera entonces tu podrás narrar cuando yo…"

Lucy asustada se tapó las áreas sexys de su cuerpo por el miedo de que pueda ver lo que hace en sus mañanas o en sus baños.

Diego: "Tranquila Lucy, el narrador no es un mirón, además que regularmente solo me sigue a mi o a King, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ("Espero")".

Lucy: "Apropósito, ¿quién es ese tal King del que tanto hablan?".

Diego: "Bueno, King es mi compañero-Mascota".

Lucy: "¿Compañero-Mascota? Es acaso un perico o un perro".

Diego: "No, es más bien, un Clamidosaurio con gran inteligencia".

Lucy: "Te refieres a ese lagarto de collar que vive en Australia".

Diego: "Ese exactamente, apropósito que estará haciendo ese maldoso en casa ahora".

* * *

Mientras tanto en Casa de Diego:

_Reproducir Old Time Rock and Roll_

En la cornisa de la casa sale un King deslizándose que traía puesta una playerita blanca y unos anteojos negros.

_Just take those old records off the shelf_

King usaba su cola a modo de micrófono imitando ser el cantante.

Ill sit and listen to em by myself

Todays music aln t got the same soul

I like that old time rock n roll

Dont try to take me to a disco

King bailaba de una manera algo torpe que intentaba imitar los pasos de baile.

Youll never even get me out on the

In ten minutes Ill be late for the door

I like that old time rockn roll

* * *

Regresando con Diego y Lucy:

Diego: "No lo sé, pero quieres saberlo Lucy".

Lucy: "Talvez, pero no sería bastante obvio que debería estar en un acuario o terrario solamente comiendo".

Diego: "No lo creo, pero hay que averiguarlo".

Entonces Diego saco de su bolsillo su celular y por medio de una aplicación activo lo que parecía ser una cámara de seguridad, Lucy pegándose mas a Diego para ver lo que pasaba en la grabación vieron a King bailando de una manera ridícula, Diego no pudo evitar contener su risa y empezó a reír de manera que parecía exagerada mientras que Lucy veía la imagen de manera incrédula.

Lucy: "Este video es solo un montaje para entretener verdad".

Diego: "JAJAJA, Claro que no, esto está pasando en vivo y en directo desde mi casa".

Lucy: "No te creo nada, no existe tal cosa como un programa que permita la comunicación inalámbrica a distancia sin la necesidad de internet".

Diego: "En realidad si existe, podría decirse que yo la invente y la puse en mi casa para evitar que algún ladrón o fisgón entre en mi casa sin mi permiso".

Lucy: "AJA, Y me vas a decir también que aparte de un genio en veterinaria eres un inventor consumado no".

Diego: "Lucy mejor te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué tanto quieres saber de mí?".

Pero antes de que Lucy contestara una anciana había entrado al consultorio trayendo consigo un gato viejo que parecía débil, ambos decidieron dejar su plática para otro momento y atender mejor al gato.

* * *

**Japón, Academia Kuho, miércoles 12:00 pm**

Dentro del Club de ocultismo, Rias estaba como de costumbre revisando los documentos tanto de administración de su Club como de los contratos de su sequito en la semana, en ese preciso momento la campana de la escuela había sonado indicando que las clases ya habían terminado, en ese instante Koneko junto con Akeno y Kiba habían entrado al lugar, cada uno se había puesto en lugares diferentes dentro del salón, Akeno preparando él Te, Kiba haciendo su tarea en una mesita que había ahí y Koneko fue la única que se acercó a Rias.

Rias: "¿Que ocurre Koneko? Averiguaste más sobre nuestro amigo mexicano".

Koneko: "Así es presidenta, Diego al parecer es como dije antes creyente de Dios, mas no sigue los preceptos de la iglesia".

Rias: "Como que no sigue los preceptos de la iglesia".

Koneko: "Según lo que me dijo Diego, el solo sigue a su Dios y no al Papa Francisco, según por qué el no sigue lo que Dios había mandado a hacer en su tiempo en la tierra".

Rias: "Eso es algo muy inusual, la mayoría de los creyentes siguen al pie de la letra lo que dice el papa, pero por lo que dices ya no creo que nos busque para exterminarnos".

Koneko: "Así es, pero no solo eso, cuando fui a verlo estaba con Issei en su casa, y cuando lo rete a un combate Issei trato de evitar que lo hiciera para que no me lastimara, obviamente no funciono y termine luchando contra Diego".

Rias: "Así que mi lindo futuro ciervo no es solo un pervertido, también es un poco respetuoso por las mujeres, y bien que más paso".

Koneko: "Cuando estaba luchando contra él, Diego pudo evitar cada uno de mis golpes sin siquiera moverse del lugar donde estaba".

Eso impresiono mucho a Rias, ya que a pesar de que Koneko era pequeña era una de sus piezas más fuertes de su sequito y hasta para ella Koneko haría que se moviera un poco.

Rias: "Koneko por favor dime que te estabas conteniendo durante ese combate".

Koneko: "Al principio sí, pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo empecé a emplear más fuerza, pero aun así él no se movió del lugar, no hasta que le pedí que me atacara, el uso un estilo de batalla único, ya que primero me dio un rodillazo en el estómago y me azoto en el suelo, después me lanzo a una pared tan fuerte que me dejo incrustada en ella, además que cuando logre derribarlo lo evito apoyándose en su mano y me dio una patada doble en el abdomen tan fuerte que me hiso romper un árbol de gran tamaño".

Y otra vez estas palabras impresionaron a todos en el lugar, el hecho de que un humano normal haya logrado dominar en combate a un demonio tipo torre tan fácilmente era de admirar, Rias entonces decidió seguir con la plática preguntando:

Rias: "Koneko, ¿él se contuvo cuando estaban luchando?".

Koneko: "Al parecer si, él me dijo que solo estaba usando un poco de su fuerza, debido a que quería probarme primero para no lastimarme más de la cuenta".

Rias: "Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de esa pelea?".

Koneko: "Nada muy relevante, solo dialogue un poco con Diego e Issei, averigüe que Issei tuvo por un corto periodo de tiempo entrenamiento en artes marciales, King al parecer solo le interesa estar corriendo alrededor de la casa de Diego e Issei no le interesan las cosas de creencias religiosas".

Rias: "Bien, si es todo lo que tienes que informar te lo agradezco mucho" Con esto dicho Koneko fue a sentarse en su lugar favorito a comer, por su lado Rias se quedó pensando "("Así que este chico no es una amenaza, y además tiene una gran habilidad en combate, si así es yo creo que ya va siendo hora de darle una pequeña visita en persona").

* * *

**Japón, Cruce peatonal, miércoles 16:10 pm**

Issei después de un duro día de escuela se dirigía a su casa para realizar su tareas y trabajos cotidianos, él siempre debía cruzar un puente peatonal para poder llegar a su casa, pero él no sabía que ya alguien lo estaba esperando, atrás de uno de los árboles de la zona una chica vestida de colegiala estaba preparándose para interceptar al castaño.

¿?: ("Muy bien Reynare, recuerda que solo debes hacer que ese idiota crea que estas enamorada de él, invitarlo a una cita este sábado y asesinarlo lo más rápido posible, ¿Por qué debo hacer esto? Este chico es inocente, pero…, no Reynare, es el o yo así que haya vamos").

Pero antes de que ella lograra acercarse al castaño una voz la interrumpió.

¿?: "Disculpe señorita".

Reynare voltio a ver a quien la estaba llamando encontrándose con los protagonistas de esta historia, Diego y King.

Reynare: ("Rayos, actúa normal y no levantes sospechas") "Hola, en que te puedo ayudar".

Diego: "Perdone que la inoportune, pero podría indicarme dónde puedo encontrar una cremería en este lugar".

Reynare: "Si claro, solo debe seguir adelante y dar vuelta después de ese edificio, a 15mt de ahí esta una".

Diego: "O, muchas gracias señorita Reynare" esto lo dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Reynare: "No hay de qu…. Como fue que me llamaste".

Diego: "Reynare, acoso ese no es tu nombre, ángel caído".

Inmediatamente después de que Diego le contestara la susodicha dio un saldo largo hacia atrás dando distancia entre los dos y paso a su forma de ángel caído para estar preparada a cualquier signo de amenaza.

Reynare: "Como rayos sabes quién soy yo, habla".

Diego: "Oye tranquila, no he venido aquí para pelear, solo quería venir a hablar contigo".

Reynare: "Y que podría decirme un humano que me importe".

Diego: "Tu futuro si haces lo ibas a hacer, mira sé que estas nerviosa y no confías en mí, pero no vengo a hacerte daño, mira te invito un trago haya atrás y escucha lo que te quiero decir, que dices".

Reynare dudo mucho en si aceptar la oferta que Diego le había dado, por un lado, esto podría ser una trampa para evitar que cumpla su objetivo o bien podría estar diciendo la verdad este sujeto, ella con la curiosidad por saber lo que quería decirle regreso a la forma de colegiala y se acercó a Diego:

Reynare: "Muy bien, aceptare ese trago que me invitas y escuchare lo que debes decirme, pero si intentas hacerme algo juro que te mato".

Diego: "De acuerdo, vamos".

Unos cuantos minutos después los tres habían llegado a una especie de cantina, Reynare y Diego se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás para que pudieran hablar a gusto, después de que un mesero les pidiera la orden empezaron a hablar.

Reynare: "Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora dime que de que estabas hablando haya atrás".

Diego: "Directo al punto he, pues bien, Reynare, si logras tu cometido de asesinar a Issei lo único que lograras será tu muerte".

Reynare: "A que te refieres, que yo voy a morir, que absurdo".

Diego: "NO LO ES" hablo más serio "Escúchame bien Reynare, si logras matar a Issei lo único que lograras es que Rias y su sequito se enteren de que ustedes están aquí".

Reynare: "Y eso que, nosotros estamos listos para recibirlos cuando lleguen".

Diego: "No te confíes demasiado, ya que cuando asesines a Issei y te vayas del lugar Rias aparecerá y lo revivirá, esto hará que Issei despierte su Sacred Gear y conozca a la monjita Asia a quien tú y los demás ángeles caídos quieren para extraerle su Sacred Gear".

Reynare: "¿Quién te dijo todo esto?".

Diego: "Fue mi amigo King" el susodicho el salió de un bolsillo del chaleco "Él puede ver el futuro y me conto todo su plan".

En ese momento el mesero llego dejando en la mesa unas bebidas alcohólicas y cada quien tomo un pequeño sorbo.

Reynare: "Y si fuera así, tu sabrías que cuando le quite su Sacred Gear a Asia seré invencible y nadie podrá matarme".

Diego: "No te confíes mucho Reynare, el Sacred Gear de Asia funciona con energía vital, lo que significa que por cada vez que lo uses tu poder disminuirá y cuando ya no tengas nada te asesinaran fácilmente".

Reynare: "¿Por qué me dices todo esto?".

Diego: "Uno… porque puedo sentir que tú eres una persona que tiene un corazón bondadoso; y dos… porque Issei es un amigo mío y no quiero que él ni Asia mueran".

Reynare tomo un gran trago de alcohol y azoto la botella en la mesa.

Reynare: "Y si decido ignorarte y asesinar a Issei y a la monja que es lo que harás".

Diego: "Espero que eso no pase, pero si lo haces no me dejaras otra opción más que enfrentarte yo mismo y acabar contigo, pero si decides desistir de ese plan yo podre ayudarte, darte mi protección y un hogar donde ya no tendrás que sufrir esa vida".

Reynare: "Así, que poder tienes tu para poder decir eso" ella ya empezaba a hablar de manera torpe.

Diego: "Hablo de este poder".

Diego entonces se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a un baño y entro en él, Reynare no entendió esto hasta que el lugar empezó a temblar y pudo sentir un poder muy grande salir de donde Diego había entrado, unos segundos después Diego salió del baño y regreso a donde estaba.

Diego: "Y eso que aun guardo bastante, así que, que dices, quieres verme como un enemigo o quieres verme como un aliado".

De la nada Reynare empezó a llorar a mares sorprendiendo a Diego y a King, entre sollozos Reynare dijo:

Reynare: "HAAAAA, NO QUIERO MORIRRRR, NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE, NO QUIERO LASTIMAR A NADIE, PERO SI NO LO HAGO ME MATARAN A MI, HAAAA".

Diego y King: ("Es la borracha tipo princesa").

Diego: "¿Por qué dices que si no lo haces te mataran?".

Reynare: "HAAAAA, PORQUE DONNASIEGE ME DIJO QUE SI FALLO CON EL TRABAJO YO SERE CASTIGADA CON LA MUERTE, HAAA".

Diego entonces entendió que en ese estado Reynare ya no sería coherente, así que decidió pasar el rato con ella mientras se tranquilizaba, después de 3 horas y doce cervezas Reynare había caído en los dominios de Morfeo, estaba KO gracias a su exceso de bebida, por su parte Diego se había tomado dos solamente y estaba como si nada, Diego pago la cuenta e intento hacer que Reynare despertara pero eso nunca paso, tomando la iniciativa Diego la cargo en sus brazos y decido en llevársela a su casa y dejarla dormir en una de las habitaciones por el día de hoy.

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, miércoles 19:30pm**

Diego ya estaba afuera de su casa abriendo la puerta, ya adentro Diego subió a Reynare a su habitación temporal y la dejo tapada en una cama, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación Reynare tomo de la muñeca a Diego y solo dijo entre sueños.

Reynare: "Por favor…Sálvame".

Diego solo tomo su mano y la puso adentro de las cobijas dejando a Reynare calientita entre ellas, entonces Diego con King salieron de la casa y sé quedaron ahí parados hasta que:

Diego: "Koneko, sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez".

Koneko: "Sabes a que he venido verdad".

Diego: "Mentiría si dijera que no, ella quiere verme verdad".

Koneko: "Así es, lamento que esto tenga que ser así, pero…".

Diego: "No te preocupes Koneko, vamos de una vez que se hace más noche".

* * *

**Que sucederá ahora, Reynare aceptara la propuesta de Diego, acaso se tragaran el cuento de que King puede ver el futuro, Lucy podrá acostumbrarse a mi presencia, después de lo que acaba de suceder Rias tomara medidas contra Diego por ayudar a un Ángel Caído, lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Por fin nos conocemos en persona

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito, o intento de autor, bien creo que debo pedirles disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo, lo que paso es que tuve unos inconvenientes que evitaron que pudiera subirlo antes, pero ya espero que pueda seguir subiendo los capítulos de los fanfic con normalidad, sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 9

**Japón, Academia Kuho, miércoles 20:00 pm**

Koneko guiaba a Diego y King atreves de la escuela, ellos dos observaban todo en el camino y King no evito recordar como por un descuido en esa ocasión de espionaje lo descubrieron, el intento disimular su vergüenza por aquello pero no lo hiso muy bien, ya que Diego lo había notado dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza para que olvidara eso, ya adentro del edificio del club Koneko los llevo al segundo piso donde se encontraba Rias, pero en el pasillo que llevaba a ella también estaba la habitación donde está el vampiro travesti, Diego y King se quedaron observando el lugar unos segundos antes de que Koneko les llamara la atención para que la siguieran, una vez ya en las puertas que separaban el pasillo de la habitación Koneko la abrió mostrando a Rias sentada en su escritorio y junto a ella estaban Akeno y Kiba, protegiéndola en caso de un ataque por parte de Diego, Koneko entonces se les uniría dejando a Diego y King enfrente de ellos.

Rias: "Por fin tenemos el placer de conocerte en persona Diego".

Diego haciendo una pequeña reverencia dijo:

Diego: "También es un placer conocerte Señorita Rias Gremory".

Rias: "¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?".

Diego se recompuso y le respondió:

Diego: "Digamos que me informe muy bien de ustedes antes de llegar a la ciudad".

Rias: "¿Y como si se puede saber?".

Diego: "En México somos muy religiosos y sumado a que cuando queremos conseguimos información en minutos no fue muy difícil averiguar de ustedes".

Rias: "¿A sí? entonces que tanto sabes de nosotros".

Diego: "Se de la antigua guerra que hubo entre los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos; de la existencia de las Sacred Gear y de las Longinus, se de la falta de demonios sangre pura y se uno que otro secreto de ustedes".

Rias: "Si sabes tanto de nosotros porque no nos dices esos supuestos secretos".

Diego: "¿Esta segura señorita Rias?, no quisiera avergonzarla delante de su sequito"

Rias: "Sé que estas mintiendo, por eso no me preocupa lo que digas".

Diego: "Bueno, usted lo pidió, sé qué hace muchos años, una pequeña niña pelirroja junto con sus padres fue al zoológico a ver a los animales, pero en un descuido un camello mordió a la niña dejándole un trauma de ello".

Rias al escuchar esto se movió de su asiento junto con un pequeño quejido, ya que empezó a recordar lo que había pasado en ese tiempo.

* * *

_FLASBACK_

Rias niña: "¡PAPI, MAMI MIREN QUE LINDOS ANIIMALITOS!".

Venelana Gremory: "Rias no te alejes tanto de nosotros"

Rias hiso caso omiso de esto y ella iba de exhibición en exhibición como niña hiperactiva viendo a cada uno de los animales, desde cabras hasta elefantes indios, sus padres intentaban seguirle el paso como podían, pero su padre ya cansado le hablo:

Lord Gremory: "Rias Gremory, o te detienes ahora mismo o te castigo por una semana".

Rias entonces escucho esto y se detuvo delante del corral de los camellos dándole la espalda a estos, uno de ellos se acercó a ella y viendo su cabello pensó que se trataba de su alimento, mordiéndole el cabello y levantándola en el acto, ella gritaba desesperada por ayuda y sus padres fueron a ayudarla.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Rias estaba muy avergonzada de que alguien que no fuera de su familia supieran acerca de esto, ella no quería que nadie supiera de esto y ahora hasta su sequito sabían de ellos, y hablando de ellos estos trataban de no reírse por aquello, Rias los miro con una mirada fulminante que hiso que ellos dejaran de reír en sus adentros.

Rias: "Co-Como sabes tú de eso, se supone que los únicos que sabían acerca de esto son mis parientes".

Diego: "Por algo dije que me informe muy bien".

Rias ya no queriendo que siguiera revelando secretos ni suyos ni de ninguno en el lugar decidió cambiar de tema:

Rias: "Ok, Ok ya entendí, te creo, pero ya no digas nada".

Diego: "Que quedé claro que yo lo advertí".

Rias: (Tosido) "Bien cambiando de tema, sé que anteriormente visitaste esta escuela y huiste del lugar con tu lagarti…"

Diego: "Rias, por tu bien será mejor que llames a mi amigo por su nombre, King".

Rias: "¿Me estas amenazando?".

Diego: "Mas bien es una advertencia, a él no le gusta que le llaman lagartija".

Rias: "El caso, porque huiste cuando Koneko te persiguió".

Diego: "Bueno, realmente yo ese día solo hacia un reconocimiento de la zona y King se me escapo y pensé que les había hecho algo a ella y por miedo a una represalia hui".

King se molestó un poco por esta mentira, pero decidió esperar un poco para discutirlo después con Diego.

Rias: "Bien confiare en tu palabra, ahora dime" ella entonces activo su aura de la destrucción para verse más intimidante "¿Por qué te empezaste a acercar a mi querido futuro siervo Issei?"

Diego no se vio intimidado ante eso, y para que Rias se calma, Diego activo su Ki aumentándolo al máximo que podía en ese momento haciendo temblar el lugar, esto resulto ya que Rias por la sorpresa descuido su poder desvaneciéndolo, Diego entonces imito eso y volvió a su poder base

Rias: "¿Que fue ese poder?"

Diego: "Fue todo mi poder que tengo ahora, solo quería que te detuvieras de desperdiciar tu poder en solo intimidarme".

Rias: "Pero si ese fue todo tu poder, solo iguala el mío".

Esto impacto un poco a Diego, ya que al principio pensó que tendría un poder similar a Goku de la saga de Freezer como mínimo, pero al parecer si sus cálculos eran correctos apenas y podría alcanzar a Raditz de inicios de DBZ por lo comentado por Rias, Diego después vería porque su tenía solo ese poder y decidió seguir adelante.

Diego: "Como sea, respondiendo tu pregunta, yo conocí a Issei hace unos días y Koneko se lo puede confirmar, fue por accidente y recién me entere por su Ki que tiene una Sacred Gear, el me agrado cuando lo conocí y por eso me he acercado a él, como amigo nomas".

Akeno: "¿Ki?, Hablas del poder que tienen en el Anime de Dragón Ball".

Diego: "Acaso conoce el anime".

Akeno: "Así es, y soy gran fan de ella, pero hasta yo sé que el Ki es solo ficción, no existe como tal".

Diego: "En eso se equivoca señorita Akeno, el Ki es muy usado en las artes marciales de distintas formas, solo que yo lo aprendí a usarlo como en el anime gracias a mi maestro".

Koneko: "Así que es por eso que pudiste evitar todos mis ataques en ese combate".

Diego: "Realmente no, en ese momento solo lo utilicé en el último combo que te hice, lo demás fue solo la técnica que me enseño mi maestro"

Rias: "¿Y esa técnica se trata del…?".

Diego: "Seikuken, una técnica que permite evitar cualquier golpe que entre en un cierto rango de distancia de mi".

Rias: "De verdad puedes usar ese Ki".

Con una mirada un poco cansada le respondió:

Diego: "No te lo acabo de enseñar Rias".

Rias: "Tienes razón, entonces una última pregunta, tu que eres cristiano, ¿no te incomoda estar con unos verdaderos demonios como nosotros?".

Diego: "¿Y porque debería molestarme?".

Rias: "Porque nosotros somos demonios de verdad".

Diego: "Será solo por el nombre".

Rias: "Es verdad, nuestra raza fue aquella quien se revelo a Dios".

Diego: "Aun así Rias, yo veo a los tuyos como una especie de homínido que adquirió la capacidad de utilizar una energía a la cual llaman "magia" y además cuentan con la capacidad de esconder y desplegar alas, pero ustedes no son verdaderos demonios".

Rias: "¿Por qué dices eso?".

Diego: "Porque yo antes me enfrente al mismísimo diablo antes y ese no era Sirzechs, era alguien peor que el".

Rias: ("Acaso se referirá a algún demonio renegado que haya escapado a México")

Diego: "Y no, no era alguna otra facción o algún demonio renegado, el no atacaba físicamente, ataca de manera psicológica y de maneras que casi hacen que uno se destruya así mismo, y si no me crees pregúntaselo a tu hermano si es que acaso el me atacado alguna vez o si es su manera de atacar".

Rias entonces decidió evitar este tema y decidió enfocarse en otro que más le importaba:

Rias: "Entonces a pesar de ser cristiano no te incomoda estar entre nosotros verdad".

Diego: "Así es".

Rias: "Y de seguro ya sabrás de lo de mi matrimonio arreglado con Raizer Phoenix también, ¿verdad?".

Diego: "Así es".

Rias: ("Es mi oportunidad")" Entonces te tengo una proposición".

Diego: "Y esa seria…".

Rias: "Quiero que te unas a mi sequito, déjame transformarte en demonio y tendrás lo que quieras"

Diego: "Yo no me quiero transformar en demonio".

Rias: "Es-espera un momento, si lo haces ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu dinero".

Diego: "Eso no lo necesito, tengo un trabajo que me gusta mucho y no lo quiero abandonar".

Rias: "Entonces te… daré una casa muy lujosa".

Diego: "Ya tengo una que es muy de mi agrado".

Rias: "Entonces yo podría…".

Diego: "No insistas Rias, yo no quiero ser un demonio y no lo conseguirás".

Rias entonces entendió que no conseguiría convencer a Diego de que se uniera a su clan así que decidió rendirse.

Diego: "Pero no te he dicho que no te ayudaría".

Rias: "¿Cómo dices?".

Diego: "Dije que, si te ayudare, pero no como un demonio o como tu peón ("Espero que no me la esté jugando demasiado") según tengo entendido ustedes pueden hacer los llamados" aliados" que no son como tal siervos o sirvientes de los demonios, sino que son personas que pueden seguir su voluntad como quiera sin que llegue a transformarse en demonio renegado en caso de ya no querer seguir ordenes de los que se está ayudando".

Rias: "¿Cómo sabes de eso? Se supone que eso no lo pueden saber los humanos".

Diego: ("Le atine") "Como te lo he venido diciendo desde hace rato, cuando queremos los mexicanos nos enteramos de todo".

Rias: "Puedo hacer eso, pero, si no quieres nada ¿Por qué me ayudarías?".

Diego: "Porque no se me hace justo que alguien se case a la fuerza con alguien a quien no ama".

Rias: "Estas seguro de esto entonces"

Diego: "Muy seguro Rias".

Sin decir nada mas Rias se acerco a Diego y a King y conjuro debajo de ellos unos círculos mágicos, con ello ella empezó a recitar un hechizo en un idioma muy antiguo, en eso a Diego y a King se les apareció en sus brazos la marca del clan Gremory, pero muy transparente indicando que esta marca no era igual a la de los siervos de Rias.

Rias: "Bien, con eso el contrato está terminado, ahora eres un aliado a mi clan".

Diego: "Muy bien, de ahora en adelante podremos ayudarte en lo que sea".

Rias: "Te agradezco mucho el que me ayudes voluntariamente con mi problema".

Diego: "No hay problema Rias, ¿pero ahora que pasara?".

Rias: "Por ahora tú y tu mascota podrán irse a su casa sin problemas, ya mañana mandare a alguien por ti a tu casa para que puedas demostrar tus habilidades por medio de un combate".

Diego: "Pero como a qué hora será eso".

Rias: "Como a las 4".

Diego: "Chale, a esa hora sigo en el trabajo".

Rias: "Es verdad, tu dijiste que tienes un trabajo, si quieres dime en donde trabajas y mandare a alguien a la hora de tu salida".

Diego entonces le dio la dirección de su consultorio y su horario, muchos no darían su dirección del trabajo, pero él sabía que aun cuando no se los diera Rias descubriría tarde o temprano donde es, así que se lo dio, ya una vez terminado esto Rias mando a Koneko a que despidiera a Diego en la entrada de la escuela, ella obedeciendo guio a nuestros protagonistas, ya después de que salieran del lugar Rias se dirigió a Akeno:

Rias: "Akeno quiero que sigas a Diego y todo lo que escuches me lo informes".

Akeno: "¿Por qué quieres que lo investigue?, si ya es nuestro aliado"

Rias: "Porque aún no confió del todo, él sabe mucho de nosotros y eso es muy raro, además quiero saber quién fue el que le revelo todo sobre nosotros y lo más seguro es que lo dirá en camino a su casa".

Akeno entonces asintió a lo que explico Rias y fue atrás de nuestros protagonistas, mientras tanto ya en la entrada de la puerta:

Diego: "¿Porque no le dijiste nada de Reynare?, Koneko".

Koneko: "Porque sé que lo haces por caridad, vi todo desde un principio y sé que solo quieres ayudarla y que tomaras toda responsabilidad en caso de que algo sucede con ella".

Diego entonces alboroto un poco el cabello de Koneko, molestándola un poco

Koneko: "¿Porque hiciste eso?".

Diego: "Porque me agradas Koneko, en verdad me agradas y te agradezco el que me ayudes con esto".

Koneko entonces le regreso el acto con un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro:

Koneko: "No hay de que, ya vete, yo tratare de ayudarte con el tema de tu amiga".

Diego entonces se despidió de Koneko y se fue caminando por las calles en dirección a su casa, por el camino King por fin salió del bolsillo del chaleco, y posándose en el hombro de Diego y de sorpresa le dio un coletazo en la cara de Diego:

Diego: "AUCH, ¿porqué de ese ataque tan gratuito?".

King: "Porque ya me cargaste de muchos muertos en solo un día".

Diego: "Perdón King por echarte la culpa, pero me aproveche de tu silencio para que no nos pasara nada por lo de que te DESCUBRIERON en esa ocasión o también para poder encubrir como es que nosotros sabemos todo sobre los de DXD".

King: "Esta bien, te lo pasare por ahora, y ahora que pasara con la alianza".

Diego: "Pos, lo que quedamos al principio, ayudaremos a los de DXD en lo que podamos y ya".

King: "Así, nomás eso".

Diego: "Pos si, o que más querías".

King: "Realmente nada, pero conociéndote podrías haber pedido algo caro o aprovecharte de la situación".

Mientras ellos hablando, arriba de un edificio Akeno escuchaba toda la plática:

Akeno: "Entonces ese lagarto si puede hablar y Diego se está encubriendo con él, y a quienes se referirán como los de DXD, se referirán a nosotros, y si es así porque nos dicen así".

Regresando con nuestros protagonistas

King: "Diego, sinceramente hablando, ¿crees que Reynare si nos haga caso o trate todavía de asesinar a Issei".

Diego: "La verdad no lo sé, los ángeles caídos no se exploraron muy bien en la serie así que no podría saber si si nos va a hacer caso".

King: "Bueno según el anime Reynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt si mal no me acuerdo apenas duraron solo uno capítulos y la que mayor tiempo tuvo fue Reynare y en esos capítulos la vimos como una mujer manipuladora y cruel, pero aquí se ve que es una chica que hace esto, pero por amenazas".

Diego: "Eso es verdad, pero supongo que si sigue como en el anime no tendremos de otra más que eliminarla".

King: "¿Pero si si quiere reformarse?".

Diego: "Pos la acogeremos con nosotros".

King: "Eso me suena a que la quieres para tu Harem".

Diego: "Y dale con lo del harem, ya te dije que yo no planeo hacerme un harem".

King: "Y que haremos si los de DXD nos descubren con ella".

Diego: "Rias y los demás no me preocupan, ya dialogare con ellas, pero la que más me preocupa es Akeno, ya sabes por lo de su pasado".

Akeno entonces al escuchar esto el hiso poner aún más atención a la conversación ya que al parecer ellos sabían de su pasado.

Akeno: "¿Cómo es que saben de mi pasado, que quisieron decir con que la serie y el anime?, no los entiendo, pero creo que será mejor irme e informar a Rias de esto".

Pero cuando esta intentaba irse sintió un poco de viento rosarla en la mejilla, ella sintió como si fuera una señal de que algo paso con los que seguía, ella volvió rápidamente a ver qué pasaba con ellos, pero estos habían desaparecido.

Akeno: "¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fueron?".

Diego: "Así que… Escuchaste toda nuestra platica verdad".

Akeno al escucharlo detrás del voltio rápidamente estando cara a cara con él.

Akeno: "¿Cómo me descubriste?"

King: "Pues no fue muy difícil al tu estar hablando fuerte en la calle vacía no lo crees".

Diego: "Lo siento Akeno, pero no puedo dejar que le digas lo que escuchaste a Rias".

Akeno entonces se puso en posición de combate para defenderse, pero para su sorpresa Diego fue más rápido y se posiciono detrás de ella, en cámara lenta ella intento voltear a verlo, pero antes de que lo lograra:

Diego: "¡BOUSHIN HASHOUGEKI!"

Diego le daría un golpe con ambos puños en los costados de la cabeza de Akeno haciendo que su cerebro tuviera un pequeño corto circuito haciendo que olvidara todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos diez minutos, ella quedo un poco aturdida y cuando se recompuso dijo:

Akeno: "¿Que paso, donde estoy y que estaba haciendo?, así, tenía que espiar a Diego".

Ella entonces volvió a ver a donde estaba ellos y estos estaban caminando en medio de la calle como si nada, y así siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a su casa sin revelar más información, después de llegar Akeno se fue sin nada de información.

* * *

**Ahora que Diego y King por fin tuvieron su primer encuentro con la nobleza de Rias, que pasara ahora, Rias podrá tenerle plena confianza a Diego, este si habrá borrado bien los recuerdos de Akeno para no revelar los secretos de Diego, acaso Reynare si tomara la oferta de Diego en cuenta o seguirá los acontecimientos de la serie, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Muchas Explicaciones ¿No?

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, nuevamente pido perdón por la larga demora, pero ya quiero informarles que las historias por fin tendrán el ritmo de siempre, y ahora espero que disfruten este capítulo de relleno XD, y sin más comenten que les pareció y con quien creen que se vayan a enfrentar primero Diego en el Siguiente capítulo, y como siempre digo ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 10

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, miércoles 21:30pm**

Diego y King ya habían llegado a su casa e inmediatamente fueron a su habitación para hablar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente:

Diego: "Otro poco y Akeno descubre lo del anime".

King: "Estuvo demasiado cercas para mi gusto, te imaginas que hubiera pasado si lo lograba".

Diego: "No quiero ni pensarlo".

King: "Lo más probable es que Rias nos quisiera quitar el anime y verlo para beneficio propio".

Diego: "Yo creo que sí".

Diego en esos momentos se encontraba divagando mucho, esto fue notado por King que intento averiguar el porqué de esto.

King: "Ahora tu que tanto andas pensando".

Diego: "Sobre mi poder"

King: "¿Pos que te paso?"

Diego: "¿No lo notaste?, me sentí más débil que cuando llegamos a este mundo y no se el porqué de esto".

Ambos se pondrían a pensar las posibilidades del porqué de esto, a King entonces se le prendería el foco y diría:

King: "Ya sé por qué".

Diego: "Pos dilo".

King: "Te acuerdas que en el manga de Kenichi, el venerable se enfrentó a alguien que por fin igualo su poder".

Diego: "Ya se de quien me hablas".

King: "Pues bien, se dio una explicación del porqué, y fue que Hayato no había comido suficientes proteínas y por eso su poder había bajado".

Diego: "No creo que sea esa mi situación".

King: "¿Por qué lo dices?".

Diego: "Porque tú y yo hemos estado comiendo bien y no me falta nada".

King: "O ya veo, entonces que podría ser".

Y así pasaron en posición del pensador durante 10 minutos pensando el cómo pudo pasar… OH saben que mejor acorto eso y se los digo:

Diego: "Dijiste algo narrador".

Narrador: "Si, que no voy a narrar estos 5 párrafos que solo repiten lo mismo".

Diego: "Entonces acórtanos la espera y dinos el porqué del cambio en mi poder".

Narrador: "Lo hare, pero con un FLASHBACK".

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Capítulo 01_

Diego: "Si no es mucho pedir, como primera petición me gustaría que me pudiera dar todas las habilidades de los guerreros Z de Dragón Ball en general".

Dios: "Esta bien, te daré un cuerpo el cual pueda soportar las habilidades y poderes de ellos, pero con la condición que iniciaras con solo conocimiento general del Ki y tendrás que entrenar para no agotar todas tus reservas de Ki y tendrás que meditar para poder desbloquear las habilidades"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Diego y King: "AHHHHH".

Diego: "Y eso que significa".

Narrador: Palm Face "Que al momento de aparecer en este mundo no te dio la habilidad de generar Ki naturalmente como en DBZ, sino que junto con el desbloqueo de habilidades debes meditar para generar el Ki".

Diego: "Entiendo eso, pero cuando medite solo desbloque habilidades y no aumente el Ki".

Narrador: "Eso es lo que tú crees, de seguro te acordaras que cuando hiciste eso un gran poder salió de ti e hiso temblar el lugar".

Diego: "Si me acuerdo de eso".

Narrador: "Pos en momentos anteriores habías meditado con las palmas juntas, esa es la posición para que guardes Ki, y la expulsión de tu poder fue debido a que juntaste ambas meditaciones en un lapso muy corto de tiempo".

Diego: "Entonces quieres decir que, aunque no haya sentido nada en su momento esa meditación sirvió para que mi Ki aumentara".

Narrador: "Exactamente, y cuando hiciste las demostraciones de poder tu Ki lo desperdiciaste de forma bárbara".

Diego: "Ah pero que idiota fui, de haber sabido mejor que quedaba un día entero meditando así para obtener el poder de mínimo Gogeta base".

Narrador: "No funciona así esto".

King: "A no, entonces…".

Narrador: "Miren muchachos, como se vio en el flashback tienes que entrenar también tu Ki, es decir, hacer esas expulsiones abruptas de Ki para que el cuerpo se adapte, sino lo haces tú poder solo llegara al de Nappa".

Diego: "Déjame ver si entendí, para poder tener más poder debo debilitarme al mismo tiempo".

Narrador: "No lo veas de ese modo, mejor míralo como los Zenkais de los saiyajines".

Diego: "Aja, si claro, es mejor".

King: "Bueno al menos ya vimos el porqué de tu poder, así que te agradecemos que nos dieras esta explicación".

Narrador: "No fue nada ("Excepto el 10% de mi salario")".

Diego: "Espera un momento narrador".

Narrador: "¿Ahora qué?"

Diego: "Desde que llegamos a este universo hemos notado que a pesar de que estamos en DXD algunos aspectos son muy diferentes a cómo eran en la serie".

King: "Oye es verdad, Issei no es tan pervertido como en la serie, aparte que le gustan los animales".

Diego: "Si y además Reynare no es igual de sádica y maligna".

King: "Bueno, eso se puede debatir ya que solo hemos hablado con ella muy poco".

Diego: "Bueno, el caso es ¿por qué de esto?"

Narrador: "Bueno eso es porque como tal no estás en el universo original de DXD, ¿Qué quiero decir con esto?, pues bien, a pesar de que la estructura de este universo es idéntica no es la misma, talvez está conformado por los mismos personajes de esta, pero por ciertos factores muchas cosas serán diferentes".

Diego y King: "AHHHH".

King: "Así que podemos esperar cosas aún más raras en este universo".

Narrador: "Si y no, solo serán cambios menores que talvez no afecten en demasía la historia original, pero a la vez puede que cambie radicalmente por factores externos a esta como lo son ustedes".

Diego: "Es bueno saber esto, así podemos estar prevenidos para cualquier cosa".

King: "Bueno, ahora otra pregunta".

Narrador: "NO, Ya no más, ya de por sí ya les di demasiada información que se supone no debería decirles así que no mas información, hasta que me vuelvan a pagar lo normal, así que ahora yo les pregunto, ¿Puedo seguir con mi trabajo?".

Diego: "Esta bien narrador puedes seguir con lo tuyo, pero aun así gracias por ayudarnos".

Y con esto finalizado Diego y King decidieron que ya era momento de dormir para el siguiente día, pero ellos no eran conscientes de que alguien más había escuchado la plática que acabamos de tomar, afuera en el pasillo una Reynare semidormida había escuchado parcialmente esta debido a que todavía seguía semi-alcoholizada y pensó que esto era parte de su sueño así que ella sin más regreso a su habitación y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, jueves 5:30 am**

Reynare había despertado en su habitación no recordando mucho de lo que había pasado después de que tomara su primer sorbo de alcohol, ella con dudas vio que estaba en una habitación que ella no reconocía para nada, ella al darse cuenta de esto miro a un lado de ella para ver si no está con alguien, para su fortuna estaba sola, entonces empezando a hacer memoria recordando vagamente a alguien intentándola despertar en el bar, ella entonces entendería que aquel sujeto la trajo a su casa, aunque agradecida por este gesto ella no evito pensar en si él le había hecho algo mientras lo traía a su casa, ella entonces decidió el no quedarse en esa casa más tiempo; entonces saldría de la habitación y en silencio trataría de llegar a la puerta principal pero un sonido como de una bestia la asustaría, ella pensaría que se trataría de un perro pero notaria que el origen de este estaba en una de las habitaciones, ella movida por la curiosidad de saber que animal hacia tal sonido abriría lentamente la puerta de tal habitación y con un poco de miedo se asomaría encontrando una escena un tanto peculiar.

En ella estarían un Diego roncando o más bien aullando sería correcto decir, y en un mueble cercano estaría una pecera de gran tamaño siendo alumbrada por un foco, ella entonces entraría un poco más a la habitación para observar mejor que había adentro de la pecera, encontrando en ella a King recostado en un tronco a la luz del foco, Reynare vería a King con una mirada muy tierna, y por accidente pisaría una madera que rechinaría muy levemente, esto despertaría a King que solo la miraría a Reynare que trataría de no hacer más ruido, King ya bien despierto solo la miraría con unos ojos que decían "¿Qué haces aquí?" Reynare solo haría una seña de que guardara silencio con la esperanza que este la entendiera, King solo haría su teatro de ser un lagarto tonto y se limitaría a mirar lo que hacía, ella observaría toda la habitación observando que a excepción de la pecera y la cama no habría más en ella, y posaría su mirada en Diego que seguía dormido, pero ahora todo destapado mostrando que solo traía puesto un Short y una playera sin mangas que mostraría parte de su abdomen, ella al ver su cuerpo se avergonzaría un poco pero evitaría ver más de la cuenta, pero a pesar de como vestía se notaría que el tenia frio, así que ella vería las cobijas en el suelo y por razones que ella tampoco entendería lo volvería a tapar, ya habiendo hecho esto ella se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación no sin antes voltear por última vez a Diego y diría en voz baja:

Reynare: "Lo lamento, pero si no lo hago yo seré quien vaya a ser asesinada".

Y con esto ella cerraría la puerta y se iría a de la casa, King solo escucharía como saldría de la casa y se volvería a dormir sin decir nada.

* * *

**Japón, Clínica Veterinaria, jueves 15:00 pm**

Diego y Lucy estarían almorzando en las afueras de la clínica en una pequeña banca, Lucy habría traído de almuerzo unos Futomakis y un poco de Okonomiyaki, mientras Diego trajo unos huevos revueltos con tortilla y unos trozos de longaniza frita, ellos estarían tranquilos hasta que Lucy tomaría la palabra.

Lucy: "Oye, ¿Cómo le haces para poder soportar al narrador todo el tiempo?".

Diego: "Yo simplemente lo ignoro".

Lucy: "Oye, ¿puedo aprovechar a preguntarte algo?".

Diego: "Si claro dime".

Lucy: "Ya sé que estamos en una historia, pero puedo preguntarte de que tratamos, digo para saber que te deparara en el futuro".

Diego: "Bueno…" Diego empezaría a analizar las posibilidades de que pasaría si él le contara de que tratara la historia, más el viendo que ella nos es parte como tal de la historia se animaría a decirle "Esta bien, te lo diré con gusto, veras nosotros estamos".

King: "NI SE TE OCURRRA DECIRLE".

King aparecería de la nada en el hombro de Diego espantando a ambos.

Lucy: "AHHHH, Pero que es esa cosa".

Diego: "Lucy te presento a King".

King: "Es un placer conocer a la hembra de mi compañero".

Lucy: "Hembra de tu compañero" esto lo diría con un sonrojo que compartiría con Diego

King: "Ja solo bromeo".

Diego: "King, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?".

King: "Recuerda que ya no soy aquel lagarto que se perdía a cada rato, solo tome unas pequeñas indicaciones por parte de los animales de la zona para llegar".

Lucy: "Lamento arruinar su charla, pero me podrían explicar cómo es que puedo entender a ese lagarto y como este puede entablar una conversación racional con nosotros".

Diego y King se mirarían un momento y solo en esto permitiría King que dijera como llegaron aquí, así contándoselo a Lucy quedando sorprendida por esto.

Lucy: "Vaya forma de empezar su historia amigos, así que realmente murieron y ese Dios los trajo aquí".

King: "Así es señorita Lucy".

Lucy: "Entonces por eso es que tú puedes hablar y Diego tiene esos conocimientos en Veterinaria… espera entonces HICISTE TRAMPA".

Diego con una sonrisa de perdóname diría:

Diego: "Solo en parte, pero solo complemente mis estudios realmente ya que si termine mi escolaridad".

Lucy: "Aja, y que más".

Diego: "Pues…".

King: "No vea con malos ojos a mi compañero, el solo pidió eso para mejorar".

Lucy: "Lo sé, y que envidia me das".

Diego: "Pos perdón por tomar esa oportunidad de oro".

Lucy: "Bueno, aunque realmente te lo merecías, ya que al morir creo seria lo menos que podría haberte dado".

Diego: "Opino lo mismo".

Lucy: "Y bueno, emm King, ¿Por qué no querías que Diego me dijera de que trata la historia?".

King: "Porque ni siquiera nosotros sabemos, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué carajos querías decirle?".

Diego: "Pos realmente en donde estamos, ósea el anime".

King: "Ah ya veo, entonces puedes decirle".

Lucy: "Entonces estamos en un anime, y de que genero trata".

Diego: "Pos bueno… Harem-Ecchi-romance".

Lucy se quedaría callada al saber de qué trataba la historia en la que estaba, ella entonces miraría a Diego con cara mala y se taparía sus partes íntimas y se retiraría hasta el otro extremo del banco.

Diego: "Tranquila Lucy, yo no voy a hacer nada pervertido contigo ni con nadie ("Espero"), lo que te dije es solo el género del anime donde estamos".

Lucy: "A que te refieres".

King: "Vera señorita Lucy, nosotros dos somos Isekais, ósea personas ajenas a este Universo como bien antes te dijimos, y en nuestro mundo de origen existía un anime que nosotros conocemos como High School DXD, nosotros nos vimos todas las temporadas que había en el momento y parte del Manga/Novela".

Lucy: "Ya entiendo, entonces puedo estar casi segura que yo sería parte importante de ese anime verdad".

Esto lo decía posando para recalcar la idea, pero esto solo haría que Diego y King les saliera una gota anime:

King: "En realidad ni siquiera te mencionaron en él".

Lucy tendría una reacción no nose si me alegra o me entristece.

Lucy: "Lastima, pero bueno, y tú eres el protagonista de ese anime".

Diego: "Tampoco, el protagonista es un pervertido, pero bueno luego te lo explico todo ya que va siendo hora de regresar a trabajar".

Lucy: Puchero "No me arruines la conversación tan interesante, pero tienes razón ya es hora, pero ahora que lo pienso, King hace rato dijiste que pediste indicaciones a otros animales, ¿qué animales fueron?".

King: "Perros, gatos, aves, ratas y una que otra lagartija de la zona ¿Por qué?".

Lucy solo miraría a Diego y con un asentimiento entendería la idea que ella tenía en mente:

Diego: "Oye King, creo que ya llego la hora de que empieces a ganarte los pinkis de cada día".

King al ver a ambos entendería la idea que tenían, y sin rechistar aceptaría, pero con la condición de que por cada traducción se le daría un pinky y así se haría.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Diego vs Sequito de Rias

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, por fin vamos a ver otros combates y por así decirlo ya pronto entraremos en la trama del primer capítulo de DxD, o eso espero, ahora sin más que decir disfruten de este capítulo, comenten que les ha parecido y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 11

**Japón, Clínica Veterinaria, jueves 16:00 pm**

Diego, King y Lucy habían acabado su horario de trabajo satisfactoriamente y todos sus demás compañeros se habían empezado a retirar de la clínica, durante el camino afuera de la clinica Lucy no dejaba de reír, y Diego tenía una cara de vergüenza extrema.

Lucy: "JAJAJAJA Como es posible que alguien haya sido JAJAJA todo bañado en orina de elefante".

Diego: "King, ¿Por qué le tenías que contar eso?".

King: "Porque era una anécdota muy graciosa como para que ella no lo supiera".

Lucy: "Pero platícame, ¿Qué fue lo que paso como para que te dejaran caer esa cubeta enzima?".

Diego: "Veras Lucy, haya en mi universidad tenía unos amigos que conocía desde la niñez, y nosotros teníamos una vieja costumbre de que cada año en un día ramdom nosotros deberíamos jugarle una broma al otro de cualquier índole, y no sé cómo carajos Oscar y Rebeca la pudieron conseguir, pero ellos pusieron un balde con toda la orina arriba de la puerta de mi cuarto y cuando pase me cayo toda la porquería encima".

King: "Y yo lo vi todo JAJAJAJAJA".

Diego: "Luego me la pagaras King".

Lucy: "Vamos Diego, no te desanimes así, eso paso hace mucho".

King: "En realidad fue hace apenas 2 Semanas".

Lucy se había quedado callada por eso, pero Diego entonces decidió contar lo que había ocurrido después:

Diego: "Pero eso no quedo impune, unos días antes de que pasara mi graduación, le cambié al Oscar su champú, en vez de tener champú le puse kola loka, y al cabron cuando se bañó se le pegaron las manos a la cabeza".

Diego estaría muerto de risa, más Lucy no entendía por qué hasta que este le explico que es la Kola Loka y por fin entendió el chiste.

King: "y sabes qué fue lo mejor, que al condenado lo tuvieron que rapar para que pudiera utilizar las manos".

Ya todos estarían muertos de risa en la calle, King agarrándose el estómago y Lucy recargada en Diego para no caerse, pero las risas no durarían mucho, ya que un muchacho rubio haría acto de presencia.

Kiba: "Disculpen".

Diego ya sabría de quien se trataba así que este solo con la mano le indico que esperara un momento a que pararan de reír, ya una vez tranquilos:

Diego: "Perdón Kiba, nos agarraste en un momento divertido".

Kiba: "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si siquiera nos hemos presentado"?

Diego: "Recuerdas, me informe bien antes de llegar".

Kiba: "Cierto, bueno Rias te espera en la academia".

Lucy entonces miraría de reojo a Diego y diría:

Lucy: "¿Historia?".

Diego: "Historia".

Lucy: "Muy bien, entonces mejor yo me retiro y luego hablamos, hasta mañana".

Diego: "Cuídate Lucy".

* * *

**Japón, Academia Kuho, jueves 16:10 pm**

Una vez que Lucy se retiró, Diego y King siguieron a Kiba hasta la escuela, donde ya los estaban esperando en el patio Rias, Akeno y Koneko

Rias: "Es bueno volverte a ver Diego".

Diego: "Igualmente Rias, ahora, empezamos con el asunto".

Rias: "Así que directo al punto ehh, bueno entonces quiero que me demuestres todo tu poder en combate".

Diego: "De acuerdo, con quien me voy a enfrentar primero".

Rias: "Tu primer combatiente será Kiba, espero que no tengas dificultades con tipos que saben usar armas".

Diego: "Claro que no Rias, al contrario, ya que soy un maestro" Sacaría la daga que había robado "En el uso de las armas".

* * *

**Minutos después**

Ambos contendientes estaban a los extremos del patio mirándose fijamente el uno contra el otro, Kiba estaría empuñando una espada mientras Diego su daga azul, y de espectadores tendría al resto del séquito de Rias y a King que estaba sentado en el pasto viendo todo, de réferi estaría Akeno

Akeno: "De acuerdo muchachos, este combate se terminará cuando alguno de los dos se rinda o quede inconsciente, ¿están de acuerdo?" ambos asentirían con la cabeza "Muy bien, están listos" los dos tomarían más fuerte sus armas "COMIENCEN".

Kiba sería el primero en dar un golpe, ya que de un momento a otro este estaría enfrente de Diego acertando un corte en la mejilla de Diego, pero este sería lo suficientemente rápido como para que ese corte no se prolongara, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y después empezaría a contraatacar dardo uno que otro corte a Kiba, pero estos eran con el lado sin filo de la daga, para no dañar de más a Kiba, este mismo usando su velocidad intentaría hacerle fintas a Diego para asestarle un golpe, pero Diego no lo dejaría así que aumentaría un poco su Ki y para igualarlo, llegando casi al punto de superar la barrera del sonido.

Akeno: "Increíble, puedo ver que Diego puede igualar la velocidad de Kiba sin problema, e inclusive pareciera ser que él no está atacando con todo".

Rias: "Talvez si tenga experiencia en batalla, pero si le está costando trabajo el seguir a Kiba".

King pondría especial atención a eso que dijo Rias:

Akeno: "¿Cómo lo sabes?".

Rias: "Solo siente la energía de Diego, a diferencia de nosotros los demonios la de Diego no se siente latente, al contrario, es como si estuviera concentrada, y esa concentración está disminuyendo a cada segundo".

King: ("Claro, Diego no ha meditado desde aquella vez, así que si su Ki disminuye a cada momento ya debería estar ahora a un nivel similar a Goku, pero de su batalla contra Roshi").

Akeno: "Es verdad, su Ki disminuye a cada segundo".

Mientras decían esto, Diego tenia ciertas complicaciones para seguir la pelea con Kiba.

Diego: ("Deponios, si sigo así perderé la pelea en cuestión de minutos, necesitare de un milagro para salir de esta").

Kiba entonces daría una estocada a Diego que lograría bloquear con su daga pero Kiba pondría más fuerza en su ataque, que solo sería una distracción ya que de una patada lograría tirar la daga lejos de Diego, este vería que su arma estaba lejos y Kiba no cedía en el ataque, Diego sin otra opción expulsaría sus últimas reservas de Ki alejando a Kiba el tiempo suficiente para que tomara de su bolsillo una cuchara de metal, todos a excepción de King estaría confundidos por que Diego sacara una cuchara en vez de tratar de volver a tomar su daga, Kiba pensando que Diego se estaba burlando de el intentaría volver a atacarlo con un tajo descendente, pero sin que se diera cuenta Diego desaparecería de su vista y aparecería detrás de el con la cuchara enfrente, Kiba no entendería que acababa de pasar sino hasta que en su ropa aparecerían muchas cortadas y su pantalón seria convertido en Short.

Kiba: "Pero que, ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Porque esa cuchara corta igual que una espada?".

Diego: "Simple, porque no hay casi ninguna diferencia entre una cuchara y una espada o daga".

Kiba: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Diego: "El arma es parte del cuerpo, como el puño del karateca o la rodilla del maestro del Muay Thai, si confías en el poder del arma nunca podrás dominarla, lo que debes hacer es primero dominarte tu".

Kiba: "Muy buena filosofía, pero veamos que puedes hacer con esto, SWORD BIRTH".

Kiba entonces enterraría su espada en el suelo y un círculo mágico azul aparecería debajo de Diego, este identificando que era saltaría inmediatamente quedando fuera del rango del ataque, ya que de este aparecerían demasiadas espadas del suelo, pero envés de que Diego se preocupara por esta técnica este se alegró.

Diego: "Justo lo que necesitaba".

Kiba: "¿Qué?".

Diego aterrizaría atrás de las espadas y tranquilizaría su respiración, entonces el gritaría a todo pulmón:

Diego: "! SOUTO KYOURENZAN ¡"

Kiba entonces vería que de las sombras de sus espadas aparecerían versiones sombrías de Diego y de la que tenía a la mano saldría una igual a él, estas sombras tomarían sus armas y se lanzarían contra Kiba, este intentaría contraatacar solo logrando eliminar su sombra, esto dañaría a Diego, pero sería inútil, ya que todas las demás al mismo tiempo pasarían sobre Kiba y lo atacarían por detrás, cada una de estas acertando sus cortes dejando a Kiba paralizado en su lugar, estas sombras entonces desaparecerían después de esto y las espadas también, Diego entonces volvería a guardar su cuchara en su bolsillo y al mismo tiempo Kiba solo caería al suelo inconsciente con una gran cantidad de heridas, Akeno impresionada de esto entonces solo diría.

Akeno: "El… Ganador del encuentro es…Diego".

Diego después de escuchar el veredicto se acercaría a Kiba a quien después de ver que estaba inconsciente lo llevaría a donde se encontraban los demás, ellas lo tomarían y procederían a curarlo con magia.

Rias: "Diego, ¿Qué clase de técnica fue la que utilizaste"?

Diego: "Souto Kyourenzan, una técnica que permite generar proyecciones de Ki, las cuales son una imagen del usuario que permite extender el rango de acción del cuerpo, lo que permite usar las armas del enemigo, y las hace parte de mí mismo, esta técnica regularmente solo se usa cuando se lucha contra multitudes, pero yo me aproveche de que Kiba invoco tantas espadas para poderla usar".

Rias: "Utilizaste su propia técnica en su contra".

Diego: "Awiwi".

Rias: "¿Awiwi?".

Diego: "Significa que estas en lo correcto".

Rias: "Sabes, ustedes los mexicanos tienen una manera muy extraña de hablar".

Diego: "Es nuestro sello nacional".

Rias: "Bueno, danos unos minutos para poder curar a Kiba, ya después seguiremos con los siguientes enfrentamientos".

Diego: "De acuerdo Rias, yo mientras estaré meditando por ahí".

Diego aprovechando que Rias se ocupaba de curar a Kiba se pondría a recargar su Ki, así que a unos cuantos metros de estos él se pondría en posición de loto y chocaría sus palmas y se concentraría, King solo correría hasta él y se quedaría en su hombro vigilando que este no fuera a expulsar poder como la anterior vez, pasaron 5 minutos y Diego abriría los ojos, King en voz baja le diría:

King: "Y bien, ¿Si funciono?".

Diego: "No lo sé, no me siento tan diferente, solo espero que si funcionara o el narrador pasara hambre un buen tiempo".

Narrador: "¿Y yo que culpa tendría?".

Diego: "Que tú fuiste quien nos explicó como recargar el Ki, así que si me dan una paliza procurare el no hacer nada para que tú no puedas narrar".

Narrador: "Ahorita si vas a ver como no te mentí".

Diego: "Eso espero".

Al mismo tiempo Rias y Akeno habrían terminado de curar a Kiba, este despertaría de golpe y estaría medio desorientado:

Kiba: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?".

Rias: "Calma Kiba, solo estuviste inconsciente unos minutos después de que Diego te derrotara".

Kiba: "Así que él me derroto, eso debe significar que su técnica fue demasiado fuerte para mí".

Rias: "Tal vez, pero ahora averiguaremos su verdadero potencial" Rias voltearía a ver a Diego quien ya estaba de pie "Bien, continuemos los combates, ahora será el turno de Koneko".

Diego: "Pero… si ya me enfrenté a ella".

Rias: "Es cierto, pero ahora quiero verlos con mis propios ojos usando sus máximos poderes".

Diego: "Koneko, estás de acuerdo con esto".

Koneko: "Por mí no hay problema".

Diego: "De acuerdo, entonces empecemos".

* * *

**Minutos después**

Igual que el anterior combate, Koneko se pondría sus guantes de combate mientras Diego haría unos estiramientos, y cuando los termino se posiciono en su postura del Seikuken imperfecto, Akeno al verlos no evitaría recordar a cierto saiyajin de pelos pinchos, pero ella sabría que esos ejercicios existían en casi todas las doctrinas de lucha, ella se concentraría y diría:

Akeno: "Muy bien, las reglas serán las mismas que en el anterior combate, así que competidores ¿están listos?" ambos asentirían "COMIENCEN".

En esta ocasión seria Diego el que se adelantaría a Koneko, este entraría en el rango de ataque de Koneko que solo lo alcanzaría a ver antes de que una lluvia de golpes la impactaran en todo su cuerpo, ella saldría volando al otro lado de la cancha y Diego solo se quedaría quieto esperando a que Koneko se levantare, pero en sus pensamientos:

Diego: ("Rayos, esto de verdad funciono, mi poder aumento de golpe con solo meditar 5 minutos, ahora sí que te debo una disculpa Narrador").

Narrador: "No hay problema, pero ahora no me tengas desconfianza, apropósito mejor pones atención al combate".

Diego entonces voltearía a ver a Koneko quien ya estaba de pie y con todas sus fuerzas se lanzaría a atacar a Diego, pero ella sería precavida ya que ella se detendría al metro de distancia y daría un pequeño zigzag quedando atrás de Diego, este con un paso rápido lograría quedar enfrente de Koneko logrando detener el puñetazo que iba a su espalda, pero Diego no lo soltaría, el sin medir su fuerza apretaría más su agarre rompiendo los huesos de la mano de Koneko haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito ahogado, todos los espectadores estarían sin habla al ver que Diego le rompió su mano con tanta facilidad, ellos estaban a punto de interferir en el combate pero Diego al ver que se excedió de fuerza solo la soltaría, y Koneko al ser soltada solo se arrodillaría y se sujetaría la mano, Diego se olvidaría del combate e iría a checar a Koneko.

Diego: "Perdón Koneko, no fue mi intención el romperte la mano" ella no le contestaría "Préstame tu mano".

Ella sin pensarlo se la daría y Diego lo único que haría sería transferirle su Ki, Rias y el resto se sorprenderían de ver lo que estaba pasando, Diego seria rodeado de un aura blanca y esta sería compartida a Koneko, esta empezaría a sentir como el dolor de su mano y de los golpes sería remplazado por una calma, Diego entonces soltaría su mano y ella solo la abriría y cerraba constantemente sin creer que con solo eso la curaría.

Koneko: "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?".

Diego: "Solo te transferí mi Ki, pero eso no significa que te cure por completo, así que será mejor concluir como empate este combate y ve a ver a Rias".

Rias y los otros entrarían corriendo y Rias sería la primera en ver si estaba herida, pero ella vería que su mano estaría casi curada.

Akeno: "Ya veo, así que también puedes usar la técnica de Goku".

Diego: "¿De cuál hablas?".

Akeno: "La que apareció en la película de Cooler, cuando Goku tomo a un pajarito herido y le dio de su poder para curarlo".

Diego: "Pos no había notado que eso era igual a lo que acabo de hacer, pero posiblemente solo sean técnicas similares".

Rias: "Bueno, si ya terminaron de hablar, Diego".

Diego: "SI…".

Rias: "Lo admito, tu poder es excepcional, y no me arrepiento de haberte hecho mi aliado".

Diego: "Pero ¿No te molesta que haya lastimado de más a tu torre?".

Rias: "Claro que sí, pero yo fui quien te pidió que usaras todo tu poder en el combate, así que no tienes por qué disculparte".

Diego: "Jeje ahí Rias gracias, pero no estarás hablando enserio verdad".

Rias: "Hablo enserio, el poder que acabas de demostrar es algo que he estado buscando desde hace tiempo, por lo que no hay molestias por lo que paso".

Diego: "JAJA entonces te ganaste la lotería conmigo".

Narrador: "Aja, si tú, ándale".

Diego: ("Cállate narrador").

Rias: "Bueno, creo que con estos dos combates serán suficientes para comprobar tu poder, así que ya puedes estar tranquilo".

Diego: "Que bueno".

Rias: "Pero aún falta alguien contra quien tendrás que enfrentarte".

Diego: "Déjame adivinar, será contra Akeno, ¿verdad?".

Akeno: "Ara Ara, así es, es hora de que yo te castigue por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros".

Rias: "Solo te advertiré algo por tu bien, ella es una masoquista loca, así que te sugiero que tengas cuidado".

Diego solo tragaría saliva no por la dificultad del combate, sino por los nervios de tener que enfrentar a Akeno, y aún con más nervios cuando ella empezaría a soltar rayos de las manos con una mirada de yandere..

Diego: "Esto me va a doler".

**Continuara...**


	12. ¿Alguien lo pidio tostado?

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia no tan popular pero que me encanta hacer, disfrútenla comenten que tal les ha parecido y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 12

**Japón, Academia Kuho, jueves 16:30 pm**

Ambos contrincantes estaban a lados contrarios del patio, Akeno estaba tranquila y con una sonrisa que daba miedo, Diego por su parte solo miro por última vez a King con una mirada que decía ayúdame, pero este solo levanto el dedo pulgar.

Rias: "Muy bien, Akeno y Diego están listos".

Akeno: "Por supuesto que si presidenta" termino de decir la frase lamiéndose los dedos de las manos provocadoramente.

Diego: "Cla…claro que sí ("Muy bien Diego tranquilízate, solo debes enfocarte en la batalla y evitar que ella me dé con esos rayos, si claro, como si eso fuera posible")".

Rias: "Entonces, COMIENZEN".

Diego sería el primero en lanzarse a la batalla, intentaría darle un golpe a Akeno en la boca del estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla fuera de combate, pero esto no sería así ya que Akeno desplegaría sus alas y evitaría este ataque alzando el vuelo.

Akeno: "Ara Ara, que sucede Diego, es que no puedes alcanzarme".

Diego sin decir alguna palabra saltaría hasta quedar a la misma altura de Akeno y trataría de darle una pata a las costillas, pero ella solo se alejaría de esta y le lanzaría un rayo, Diego maniobraría en el aire evitando este ataque, pero sin que lo esperara otro rayo que le daría de lleno haciéndolo impactar contra el suelo.

King: ("Eso tuvo que doler").

Akeno: "Dime Diego, donde quedo toda esa confianza y fuerza que demostraste hace unos momentos".

Diego: "Siguen estando aquí".

Diego se pondría de pie y sin pensarlo cubriría su cuerpo completamente de Ki y empezaría a absorber grandes cantidades de aire por la boca haciendo una especie de remolino que intentaría succionar a Akeno, por su parte Rias y compañía se sujetarían a lo que pudieran para evitar ser absorbidos, Akeno intentaría resistirse a esto batiendo sus alas de demonio, pero esta fuerza de succión se detendría cuando Diego cerraría su boca.

Akeno: "Pero que…".

Y antes de lo que pensaba Diego con un gran grito soltaría todo el aire acumulado en forma de una gran ráfaga de Ki que daría de lleno a Akeno, esta se cubriría del ataque con sus brazos en forma de x, cuando el ataque de Diego termino este notaria que Akeno está todavía en el aire con los brazos cubriéndola, pero ahora con sus ropas rasgadas y con uno que otro par de rasguños.

Akeno: "Vaya vaya, mira como haz dejado mis ropas, sí que eres un chico pervertido".

Diego al escuchar y ver eso se sonrojaría, pero este sonrojo se acabaría cuando sentiría unas miradas de mal agüero, estas vendrían de Rias y Koneko, King al verlas así no evitaría dar un par de pasos al lado más siendo seguido por Kiba.

Diego: "! ESO NO ES CIERTO¡, rayos ¿Por qué la ropa en este universo debe ser tan débil?".

Akeno: "Dijiste algo".

Diego: "Nada, no dije nada".

Akeno: "Bueno, ahora que me rompiste las ropas creo que lo adecuado serí e" lo último lo dijo con un tono seductor.

Diego: "! PERO NO LO DIGAS ASI QUE SE MALINTERPRETA ¡".

Akeno entonces sería envuelta en rayos y de poco a poco esta cambiaría su atuendo, con un espectáculo de rayos sus ropas serian destruidas quedando completamente desnuda unos segundos para después esta misma ropa se transformará en las ropas típicas de una sacerdotisa japonesa.

Akeno: "Ya estoy lista para seguir con el…".

Pero ella junto a todos verían que Diego estaría tratando de esconder su cara, además de estar apretando su nariz para evitar un enorme flujo de sangre que salía de esta.

Diego: "Rayos, le vi todo, gracias por estas vistas, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, debo concentrarme en la batalla".

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Akeno seria alcanzada por un rayo el cual empezaría a acumularse en sus dedos índices.

Akeno: "Trueno".

Akeno dispararía este rayo contra Diego, pero este daría una voltereta hacia el lado esquivándolo, Akeno no sedería en el ataque ya que esta empezaría a lanzar truenos a mansalva provocando que Diego solo corriera en círculos esquivando todos los ataques, uno tras otro Diego los esquivaría por poco y en un intento de detenerla pararía en seco e intentaría dispararle una esfera de energía de su mano, pero nada pasaría, su Ki no saldría más allá de su cuerpo sorprendiéndolo pero esto no duraría mucho ya que dos rayos intentarían impactar contra el pero este seguiría corriendo esquivándolos, Akeno ya harta de esto convocaría varios círculos mágicos los cuales rodearían completamente a Diego cerrándole todas las vías de escape.

Akeno: "Mira qué hora es, es hora de tu castigo Jajaja".

Y con un movimiento de manos los círculos mágicos se iluminarían a la vez atacarían lanzando múltiples rayos contra Diego, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo nublando la vista de todos en el lugar.

Rias: "Acaso ese fue todo tu poder, yo esperaba más de ti Diego".

Ella entonces daría media vuelta e intentaría irse del lugar, pero…

Diego: "! ESTO AUN NO A TERMINADO ¡".

Rias volvería su vista a donde está la nube de polvo solo para ver que mientras se dispersaba un pequeño campo de energía de color verde esmeralda cubría por completo a Diego.

Diego: "Por los pelos, de no haber aprendido esta técnica ya sería hombre muerto".

Akeno: "Ara Ara, veo que pudiste defenderte de mí ataque".

Diego: "Y no será lo único que hare".

Entonces el saldría disparado hacia Akeno quien no se daría cuanta de que Diego ahora estaba a un metro arriba de ella, pero para cuando volteo la vista fue recibida con un golpe de martillo de Diego el cual la mandaría a estrellar contra el suelo, pero el ataque no quedaría ahí ya que Diego una vez que aterrizo en el suelo daría un pequeño giro con los pies quedando de frente contra Akeno que apenas estaba levantándose del suelo, Diego entonces alzaría su palma derecha en dirección a Akeno, y de su palma este empezaría a cargar una esfera de energía azul, pero lo más curioso y que solo Rias y King notarían seria que los ojos de Diego cambiarían de color café a un color azul verdoso.

Rias y King: "Acaso eso es…"

Diego: "El ataque BIG BANG".

Entonces la esfera de energía saldría disparada de su palma, Akeno intentaría destruir el ataque con los suyos invocando 8 círculos mágicos que dispararían rayos que detendrían por completo el avance del Big Bang de Diego.

Rias: "Increíble, está igualando el poder de Akeno con solo ese ataque, que tipo de entrenamiento tiene este hombre".

King: ("Ja, ninguno en realidad, si tan solo lo supieras").

Rias: "¿O acaso será…?

Diego tendría una reñida pelea de energías contra Akeno, ella estaría poniendo todo de sí para destruir este ataque invocando a cada instante otro círculo mágico, esto haría retroceder un poco a Diego, entonces ambos con un grito de guerra darían todo de si haciendo que ambos ataques terminaran por explotar levantando una gran nube de humo negro que nublaría la vista de todos incluyendo a Akeno quien se cubriría la cara con su kimono, mientras Rias y los demás no podrían ver nada más que el humo negro; pero ellos escucharían un golpe seco que dispersaría todo el humo dejando ver a Diego teniendo incrustado su puño derecho en la boca del estómago de Akeno, ella tendría los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca abierta, pero ella aun estaría consiente de todo.

Akeno: "Esto…no a…".

Pero Diego le daría un golpe en la nuca que por fin dejaría fuera de combate a Akeno.

Diego: "No, esto ya se terminó".

Diego entonces cargaría a Akeno de forma nupcial y la llevaría hasta Rias quien estaría boquiabierta por lo sucedido.

Rias: "Pero… como lo".

Diego: "Solo duro entrenamiento".

Diego entonces acostaría en el suelo a Akeno para que pudiera descansar de esta pelea, este entonces dirigiría su vista a King y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalaría su hombro, King rápidamente subiría a su hombro y ambos escucharían todo lo que Rias estaba por decir.

Rias: "Solo entrenamiento, estas bromeando verdad, un humano ordinario nunca podría llegar a este nivel de poder, de seguro tienes una Sacred Gear y no me lo quieres decir".

Diego: "Espera, de que estas hablando Rias".

Rias: "Cuando hiciste ese último ataque, tus ojos cambiaron de color

Diego: "Enserio, guau no lo sabía".

Rias: "No te hagas el tonto, y dime de verdad que Sacred Gear tienes".

Diego: "En serio, ni yo sabía que hacia eso, yo soy un humano ordinario que tuvo un maestro de nivel maestro legendario".

Rias: "De verdad estás hablando enserio o solo estas ocultando algo".

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a Rias, un rayo caería sobre Diego y King haciendo que ellos se movieran a lo loco además que se les vería a ambos sus esqueletos como si fueran focos de navidad, cuando paro ellos dos estaban todo negros y con los cabellos y collar en punta, Rias entonces miraría atrás de ellos y vería a Akeno con la mano levantada hacia ellos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Akeno: "Acaso creías que te irías de aquí sin un castigo, pues estas muy equivocado Jajaja…".

Pero al terminar esta oración ella volvería a quedar inconsciente en el suelo, sacando una gota anime a Rias y a Kiba, pero Koneko se acercaría a Diego quien en perfecta sincronía con King toserían una bocanada de humo, ella entonces tocaría a Diego suavemente, pero este caería de espaldas como costal de papas al suelo espantando un poco a Koneko y preocupando a los demás.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Diego caminaría hacia su casa por en medio de la calle apoyándose en un pequeño bastón, mientras King estaría como si nada acostado en su hombro.

Diego: "No puedo creer que Akeno me atacara a traición y por la espalda cuando ya el combate había terminado".

King: "Bueno, era algo que fácilmente hubieras podido esquivar, además como es que pudo haberte hecho tanto daño, se supone que momentos antes uno te había dado de lleno y no te afecto mucho".

Diego: "Eso fue porque tenía mi Ki activado, pero después del ataque Big Bang mi Ki quedo en ceros, además que me confié al final".

King: "Ya veo, entonces lo que decía Miu en Kenichi era verdad, el corazón de un guerrero siempre debe estar preparado para un posible ataque".

Diego: "Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero ahora no me explico es como puedes estar como si nada después de esa descarga eléctrica, se supone que deberías estar peor que yo".

King: "Bueno, solo te diré que tiene que ver en parte con algo que pedí con los deseos".

Diego: "Así que por fin me dirás que fue lo que pediste".

King: "Sigue siendo un secreto amigo".

Diego: "Hablando de secretos; Narrador me podrías decir porque mis ojos cambiaron de color cuando hice el Big Bang".

Narrador: "Te lo diré de a rápido porque ya no permiten tanto hablar con ustedes, tu desbloquearas ciertas técnicas que son usadas en otras transformaciones de los guerreros Z, y muchas de ellas un cuerpo "Base" no lo resistiría, así que lo que Dios te hiso es darte la habilidad de hacer tu cuerpo resistente a la técnica durante su actuar, por ejemplo, tu cuando desbloqueaste el Big Bang viste a Vegeta en Súper Saiyajin ¿Verdad?".

Diego: "Así es".

Narrador: "Púes bien, al ser usada en esa fase su poder era superior a forma base, así que tu cuerpo por así decirlo se adaptó para poder utilizarla".

King: "Ahora que lo dices tiene sentido".

Narrador: "Ahora talvez suene grosero, pero necesito regresar a mi trabajo, antes de que me despidan".

Diego: "De acuerdo narrador, sigamos con la historia".

Una vez terminada nuestra platica, ellos seguirían su camino hasta llegar a su casa, Diego sacaría sus llaves de los bolsillos de su chaleco para abrir la puerta de su casa, pero alguien le hablaría a lo lejos.

¿?: "Oye Diego".

Diego al voltear notaria que quien le estaba hablando era nuestro castaño favorito.

Diego: "Hola Issei, como estas".

Issei: "Bien gracias, pero que te paso a ti, ¿porque estas todo negro?".

Diego: "¿Esto?, a pues… me pidieron arreglar la electricidad del consultorio y pues no desconectamos bien la electricidad y pos paso lo que paso".

Issei: "Que mala suerte la tuya Diego, ¿te duele mucho?".

Diego: "Nomas cuando respiro, pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que necesitas Issei?".

Issei: "A si es cierto, me desvié de lo que quería, quise venirte a decir que por fin tengo una cita".

Diego: "¿Enserio? Pues felicidades Issei".

Issei: "Gracias Diego".

Diego: "Entonces ¿Quién fue la afortunada para tener la cita contigo?".

Issei: "Se llama Yuma, por dios Diego debiste verla, es una preciosidad".

Diego: ("Así que al final si lo hiso") "Y ya se los dijiste a tus amigos".

Issei: "Bueno, todavía no".

Diego: "Entonces soy el primero a quien se lo dice".

Issei: "Así es, me pareció buena idea el decirte a ti primero".

Diego: "Me alagas Issei, pero porque de esto".

Issei: "Bueno, eso es porque tú has sido un mejor amigo que mis otros amigos en la escuela".

Diego: "Porque dices eso, apenas si llevamos conociéndonos no más de una semana".

Issei: "Es verdad, pero en tan solo estos días tú me salvaste de las chicas del club de kendo, me permitiste cargar a King tan solo el primer día de conocerte y además tu no me has llamado pervertido, inclusive me enseñaste técnicas para espiar sin nada a cambio".

Diego: "Guau, me dejas sin palabras Issei".

Issei: "Además, quisiera que me ayudaras durante la cita".

Diego: "¿Ayudarte? En qué forma".

Issei: "Pues en todo lo que tú puedas, yo nunca he tenido citas en el pasado, así que no sé muy bien que hacer, además tú has de haber tenido más citas en el pasado ¿No es así?".

Diego: "Bueno, no tantas como tú crees, pero si mi ayuda te sirve de algo ahí estaré".

Issei: "Genial, la cita es el domingo a las doce de la tarde

Diego: "De acuerdo, ahí estaré".

Issei: "Te lo agradezco mucho Diego".

Diego: "Agradéceme después de que tu cita haya sido un éxito".

Y con un apretón de manos ambos se despidieron, Issei se fue a su casa mientras que Diego y King entraron a la suya a descansar.

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, viernes 2:00am**

Diego y King se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo cada uno en sus respectivas camas cuando un gran estruendo despertaría a ambos de golpe, Diego sería el primero en pararse y estar a la defensiva, mirando hacia todos lados en busca del peligro, pero no habría nadie a su alrededor así que se calmaría, pero King por el rabillo del ojo vería que del patio trasero había algo, se asomaría por su ventana y lograría ver una luz de color verde que iluminaba todo el patio trasero.

King: "Diego, mira".

Este al mirar por la ventana vería la misma luz verde que estaba flotando, este junto con King bajarían al patio y observarían que en medio del patio estaba flotando una especie de portal de color verde azul de gran tamaño, pero su mirada cambiaria de luchar cuando el escucharía una especie de quejido/chillido/siseos, el al mirar delante de el encontraría algo masivo que estaba acostado en el césped y que dejaría a Diego sin palabras.

King: "De todas las cosas que podríamos haber visto esto es lo que más me sorprende".

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Hay una serpiente en mi bota

**Que Pachucha por Toluca aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, tengo el placer de nuevo saludarlos trayendo conmigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, por fin llegamos al primer personaje de otro universo, bueno voy a hacer una aclaración rápida aquí y es que los crossovers no se limitaran a solo animes como tal sino también a series de TV, caricaturas y algún que otro videojuego, aclarado eso ahora para responderte amigo Guest que creo que se podría decir como invitado es verdad en parte lo de que creo que exagere con lo de joven en el primer capítulo pero es que para mí todavía se es joven a los 25, pero no importa a todos se nos sale lo loco a veces, y bueno ya respondido esto comenten que les ha parecido el capítulo, escriban si lograron adivinar que ser era el que había llegado o en cual pensaron, sin más ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 13

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, viernes 2:00am**

King: "De todas las cosas que podríamos haber visto esto es lo que más me sorprende".

Diego: "¿Pero qué rayos es esta cosa?".

Delante de ambos se encontraba una criatura de gran tamaño que parecía muerta, Diego por su curiosidad empezaría a rodearla:

Diego: "Bien, veamos, definidamente es un reptil, tiene 15 o 20 metros de largo aproximadamente, tiene presencia de una fuerte cola y ausencia de extremidades tanto delanteras como traseras, su cabeza es voluminosa y tiene presencia de cuernos diminutos similares a crestas un poco atrás de los ojos, de color verde oscuro y en su boca tiene gran cantidad de colmillos… Sip, definitivamente esto es un Basilisco y al parecer es hembra".

King: "Basilisco, ¿Te refieres al de Harry Potter?".

Diego: "Yo creo que el mismo, a menos que este tenga una coincidencia enorme al tener esa herida tan profunda en su cabeza".

King: "¿Qué hacemos con ella?"

Diego: "Supongo que deberemos devolver el cadáver a su mundo, porque aquí solo hace bulto".

Este se acercaría al cadáver para tomarlo y lanzarlo de nuevo al portal, pero este con solo tocarlo el Basilisco movería su cabeza espantando a Diego quien daría un salto hacia atrás dando distancia entre ellos.

Diego: "¿Qué Deponios? Sigue viva".

King: "Aun después de haber recibido esa estocada sigue viva, esto es increíble".

Diego: "Bueno, supongo que es normal, se sabe muy bien que los reptiles pueden sobrevivir a heridas peores que esta".

King por curiosidad bajaría del hombro de Diego y se pondría justo adelante del Basilisco sintiendo la pesada respiración, Diego en cambio estaría pensando que este animal estaba sufriendo a la vez que este sería un peligro para todos, por ello este cargaría en su mano un Big Bang para darle una muerte rápida.

King: "Así que vas a terminar con esto rápido".

Diego: "Así es, tu bien sabes que este animal es demasiado peligroso, y además si se recupera podría poner en peligro no solo a nosotros sino a los demás, no tenemos de otra y no me voy a arriesgar".

Diego tendría la técnica preparada y King solo observaba todo.

_¿?: "Duele, duele mucho"._

King: "Diego espera".

Diego: "¿Ahora qué?".

King: "Tú también lo escuchaste ¿Verdad?".

Diego: "Solo escuche siseos".

King: "Claro que no, alguien dijo que algo le dolía mucho, por favor pon atención y escucha".

Diego confiando en King desaparecería su ataque y pondría atención al Basilisco quien está siseando mucho.

_Basilisco: "No quiero morir, piedad, no quiero morir"._

Diego: "Claro, las serpientes hablan Pársel, ella está hablando en ese idioma".

Diego aclararía su garganta siendo imitado por King:

_Diego: "Oye puedes entenderme"._

_Basilisco: "Te entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando, donde estoy, porque no veo nada y porque me duele tanto la cabeza?"._

_King: "¿Cómo que no sabes porque te duele tanto la cabeza, es que no lo recuerdas?"._

_Basilisco: "Lo último que recuerdo es que el día que nací alguien me tomo en sus manos y empezó a hablar, de ahí todo esta nublado hasta ahora"._

King: "¿Qué opinas Diego, crees que mienta?".

Diego: "Solo un hablante de Pársel podrá controlar al Basilisco, eso decían en la película y libro, así que probablemente desde Salazar Slytherin ella estuvo bajo alguna especie de control mental, por eso es que no recuerda nada hasta la muerte de Tom Ryddle".

_Basilisco: "Por favor, ayúdenme, no quiero morir aun, no he vivido nada por favor"._

King: "Diego, dale una oportunidad, por favor".

Diego se acercaría hasta su hocico y pondría su mano sobre su nariz.

_Diego: "De verdad quieres tanto vivir"._

_Basilisco: "Así es"._

_Diego: "Prometes que si te curo no atacaras a ningún humano inocente"._

_Basilisco: "Lo prometo"._

_Diego: "Bien, está decidido"._

King: "Eso significa que la vamos a ayudar".

Diego: "Así es King, pero la verdad no sé cómo lo voy a hacer".

King: "A que te refieres, no se supone que tienes todos los conocimientos en veterinaria".

Diego: "Así es, pero el Basilisco es un animal fantástico, ósea que esa rama de veterinaria no existe al menos en nuestro mundo, para eso están los Magizoologos, en la zoología no hay nada igual… espera".

King: "¿Qué?".

Diego: "Si hay algo muy parecido a ella, ¿te acuerdas del canal de Dino-Criptidos de YouTube?"

King: "Si me acuerdo, porque…".

Diego: "Pues ahí hablaban de varios criptidos que si existieron en nuestro mundo por lo que bien podríamos decir que son los parientes más cercanos a ella, esos serian el Agopogo, la Yacumama y el Hook Island Monster y tengo los conocimientos de ellos, en pocas palabras con ello podemos ayudarla, pero no podré hacerlo solo".

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

En un complejo de apartamentos estaría sonando un teléfono celular que despertaría a una doncella que estaría acostada en su cama tapada hasta el tope, ella solo sacaría su mano de las cobijas y tanteándole tomaría el celular de un pequeño mueble que estaba alado de su cama.

Lucy: "Si diga...zzz".

Diego: "Hola Lucy, soy yo Diego, oye perdón por despertarte a estas horas, pero necesito de tu ayuda".

Lucy: "Para que o que…zzz".

Diego: "No puedo decirte mucho por el celular, pero es relacionado con un animal".

Ella al escuchar eso se pararía de su cama con rapidez mostrando que ella estaba vestida…

Lucy: "¡NI SE TE OCURRA DESCRIBIR COMO VOY VESTIDA!".

Narrador: "Huy que carácter".

Diego: "Lucy no hay mucho tiempo, por favor toma tu botiquín de primeros auxilios que lo vamos a necesitar".

Lucy rápidamente se cambiaría y saldría corriendo de su casa con el botiquín en la mano, al salir vería como Diego ya la estaba esperando afuera.

Lucy: "¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?".

Diego: "Simplemente sentí tu Ki y lo seguí".

Lucy: "Mi Ki, a que te refieres".

Diego: "No importa, luego te lo explico" le daría la espalda a Lucy y le señalaría que subiera "Anda sube que nos vamos".

Lucy: "Espera ¿qué?".

Diego: "Iremos más rápido si vas encima mío".

Lucy: "Esta bien".

Lucy se subiría en la espalda de Diego y se abrasaría de su cuello provocando de sus pechos presionaran contra la espalda de Diego, ambos tendrían un sonrojo muy marcado, pero Diego se concentró en lo primordial y con Lucy ya subida este activaría su Ki envolviendo a ambos, Lucy vería impresionada como era ese famoso Ki del que Diego le hablo, pero no tendría tiempo de asimilarlo ya que Diego empezaría a correr a una velocidad increíble sin avisarle, Lucy estaría gritando mientras que Diego buscaba pasar desapercibido.

Diego: "No grites tanto que nos van a escuchar".

Lucy: "¿COMO NO QUIERES QUE GRITE SI NO ME AVISAS QUE PUEDES CORRER ASIIII?".

Diego estaría corriendo sobre los tejados de las casas hasta llegar al patio delantero de su casa, Lucy bajaría de la espalda de Diego un poco temblorosa y toda despeinada, Lucy regresando a la realidad se sacudiría la cabeza volvería a peinarse.

Diego: "Bien, Lucy antes de que veas de quien se trata prométeme que no huiras y que por nada en el mundo dirás a alguien de esto por favor".

Lucy: "De acuerdo, pero ¿este animal tiene que ver con los demonios de los que me hablaste?".

Diego: "Quisiera decir que sí, pero esta es de otra historia".

Diego correría junto con Lucy al patio trasero.

Lucy: "Pero de que podría… AHHHHHH".

Lucy ya habría visto al Basilisco que está siendo atendido por King, este estaba sobre su cabeza desinfectando la herida, ella al ver a la criatura cerraría sus ojos y daría media vuelta.

Diego: "Lucy tranquila, ella no nos hará daño, ni mucho menos podrá petrificarnos".

Lucy: "¿Cómo estas tan seguro?".

Diego: "Porque ella nos lo dijo, además…" se acerca al Basilisco y abre el parpado de esta "Ya no puede hacerlo".

Lucy por la curiosidad voltaria a ver notando que en las cuencas oculares del Basilisco estaban los ojos totalmente destrozados, ella sabiendo que el mayor peligro no estaba se acercaría a Diego quien estaría acariciando la nariz del Basilisco.

Lucy: "¿Cómo llego ella aquí?".

Diego: "Vino de ese portal".

Diego señalaría el portal que estaba a un par de metros sobre ellos, Lucy lo vería impresionada, pero ella se centraría en el problema principal.

Diego: "King, que noticias hay".

King: "Bueno, por lo que pude ver la espada si atravesó la mandíbula superior, pero para fortuna de ella la espada no logro tocar para nada el cerebro y su nariz estaba llenada de sangre coagulada pero ya la limpié toda".

Lucy: "Espada, eso quiere decir que ella es la misma del libro de Harry Potter".

Diego: "Mas bien del universo cinematográfico".

Lucy: "Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es prácticamente suturar la herida de la cabeza, verificar correctamente si no hubo algún otro daño dentro de la cabeza y retirar los pedazos de ojos que quedaron después del ataque del Fénix o estoy equivocada"-

Diego: "En síntesis estas en lo correcto".

Lucy: "Entonces que estamos esperando, hagámoslo de una vez".

Diego: "¿De verdad nos vas a ayudar?".

Lucy: "Así es, ella es un animal que no es muy bien comprendido además es bastante comprensible por qué quieres ayudarla, además ya estoy despierta así que, qué más da vamos a hacerlo".

Una vez dicho esto King se pondría en las cornisas de la casa y dejaría que los expertos hicieran el trabajo, Diego junto con Lucy pasaron el resto de la madrugada atendiendo al Basilisco que se mostró cooperativa a todos los procedimientos que le hacían, durante ese tiempo lograron suturar la herida de la espada tanto por dentro de la mandíbula como por la parte superior del cráneo, lograron retirar todos los trozos de los ojos, además de retirar los pedazos restantes del colmillo que se había caído en su mundo de origen.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, sábado 8:00Am**

Diego y Lucy por fin habrían terminado, ambos verían con una sonrisa al Basilisco quien estaba profundamente dormida y ahora su respiración era calmada y tranquila.

Diego: "Bien, hemos terminado con esto, muchas gracias por ayudarme Lucy".

Lucy: "No hay de que, te agradezco el que me hayas incluido en esto, es fascinante el poder trabajar con un animal que se supone no existe y que además tiene cualidades mágicas".

Diego: "Tienes razón en eso, una oportunidad única en la vida, y lamento ser el aguafiestas, pero ahora tenemos que ir al trabajo".

Lucy: "Es verdad, pero ¿Quién cuidara al Basilisco?".

King: "Yo lo haré".

Diego: "Estas seguro".

King: "Claro que sí, pero Diego antes de que te vayas, ¿no se te está olvidando algo?".

Diego: "¿Cómo qué?".

King: "No sé, por ejemplo, que vamos a hacer CON ESO".

King señalaría el portal que seguía en el mismo lugar.

Diego: "Rayos se me había olvidado por completo el portal".

Lucy: "Es verdad, con la operación ni le prestamos atención".

King: "Pos anda Diego, haz tu magia y cierra el portal".

Diego: "Y como planeas que lo haga exactamente, este es el primer portal que vemos y nunca he cerrado uno".

King: "Pues nose, Dios dijo que tendrías la habilidad de abrir y cerrar portales a voluntad, a lo mejor sabes hacer y no te has dado cuenta".

Diego se quedaría viendo al portal un par de minutos pensando cómo hacerlo, el teniendo una corazonada alzaría su mano al portal con la palma abierta, al hacerlo Diego sentiría como si tuviera el portal en su mano, esta sensación seria cálida y Diego por alguna extraña razón lo disfrutaría, pero este debía cerrarlo así que este diría:

Diego: "Ciérrate".

El entonces cerraría la palma de su mano haciendo que el portal a la vez desapareciera.

King: "Vaya, al final si pudiste hacerlo".

Lucy: "Increíble, cómo pudiste hacerlo".

Diego: "La verdad no lo sé, solo lo hice y ya".

King: "Ayyy que modesto eres".

Lucy: "No te burles de Diego King… además ahora que has cerrado el portal, no habíamos pensado en que vamos a hacer con la Basilisco".

Diego: "Pos supongo yo que me la quedare, porque si lo regresamos al mundo de Harry Potter definitivamente la van a matar".

Lucy: "Podrás cuidar de ella a pesar de ser un animal con una peligrosidad de 5X".

King: "Lucy, acaso tú te has leído todos los libros de Harry Potter y Animales fantásticos".

Lucy: "Claro que sí, son una de las sagas de libros que más me ha gustado en toda mi vida, claro detrás de las novelas de Jurassic Park".

Diego al escuchar esto su corazón saltaría por un momento de emoción, pero este intentaría calmarse y disimular su también sonrojo suave.

Diego: "Bueno… ya hicimos lo que debíamos hacer así que mejor como decimos en México, ahuecando el ala que nos despluman por la falta".

Lucy: "Es verdad, bueno King te encargamos al Basilisco".

Diego: "Cualquier cosa que ocurra me hablas al cel. de acuerdo".

King: "Si, si claro mama, mejor apúrense ustedes par de tortolitos que se les hace tarde".

Diego trataría de ignorar este comentario, pero Lucy tendría un sonrojo en la cara, ella entonces volvería a subir en la espalda de Diego para que este volviera a salir disparado dejando solo al par de reptiles.

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

**Japón, Academia Kuho, sábado 9:04 am**

Dentro del club del ocultismo estaba Rias con una mirada seria solo esperando a que apareciera alguien que nosotros conocemos perfectamente, Koneko entraría a la habitación con claros signos de adormecimiento y con el cabello poco despeinado.

Koneko: "Me hablo presiden…zzz".

Rias: "Lamento el hacerte venir este día Koneko, pero necesito que…" Koneko se había quedado dormida de pie "KONEKO".

Koneko: "AH AH Estoy despierta".

Rias: "Bien, ya que estas despierta necesito que vayas a la casa de Diego a investigar".

Koneko: "¿Para qué presidenta? Diego ahora es un aliado y no creo que tenga algo que ocultar".

Rias: "Yo no creo lo mismo Koneko, el día que Diego vino por primera vez mande a Akeno a que lo siguiera y cuando regreso dijo que realmente no hizo nada extraño".

Koneko: "Bueno, eso no es para nada extraño".

Rias: "Así debería ser, pero lo extraño es que Akeno dijo que lo estuvo siguiendo solo por 5 Minutos siendo que ella en realidad tardo 20 Minutos en observarlo".

Koneko: "Bueno de seguro no tuvo un buen concepto del tiempo".

Rias: "No lo creo ya que ella tenía unas marcas de golpes a los costados de su cabeza, además algo está sucediendo en su casa, sentí como el activo su energía de manera demasiado rápida para poderse considerar un entrenamiento".

Koneko: "Eso ya es sospechoso, de acuerdo entonces iré y averiguare que ocurre ahí".

Rias: "Koneko mantente en contacto conmigo, no queremos que te suceda lo mismo que a Akeno".

Koneko asentiría con la cabeza y se retiraría del lugar dejando a Rias sola en el lugar.

Rias: "Tal vez te hayas convertido en un aliado Diego, pero si me ocultas cosas no podre considerarte aun como tal".

**CONTINUARA…**


	14. Mi pobre Lagartito

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor trayéndoles el capítulo nuevo de nuestros protas Isekais más raros (O los segundos más raros almenos) que conozcamos, bien como siempre los animo a comentar si les ha gustado este capítulo o lo que quieran, bueno no hay mucho que decir así que aquí mi despedida habitual, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 14

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, sábado 9:30 am**

No ha pasado mucho desde que Diego y Lucy se habían retirado de la casa dejando a King cuidando de la Basilisco, durante este tiempo King estuvo siempre al pendiente de ella evitando que se lastimara accidentalmente al moverse o corriendo a todo insecto que se acercara a las heridas que ella tenía, aunque lo ultimo los disfruto ya que, aunque él no lo admitiera disfrutaba de estos cuando se los comía cual lagartija fuera.

King: "Oyeee, te escuche".

Narrador: "¿Y me lo vas a negar?".

King: "Tu ganas esta ehh, pero ni se te ocurra decirle a Diego de esto".

Narrador: "Y eso porque, si de por si tu comías esto cuando aún eras una mascota".

King: "Lo sé, pero imagínate que tu empiezas a comportarte como una persona decente y en un instante te regresan todos estos instintos salvajes".

Narrador: "O ya entiendo, esos bichos fueron por tu instinto ¿verdad?".

King: "No me hagas decirlo narrador".

Narrador: "Bien, soy una tumba en este tema ¿de acuerdo?".

King: "Gracias, ahora sigues con la historia".

Narrador: "Muy bien, donde me quede… ha si"

Y así seguiría esta escena de no ser porque alguien, que nosotros conocemos estaba parada enfrente de la propiedad de nuestros protagonistas.

Koneko: "Muy bien, ya estoy aquí así que" bostezo "es hora de que empiece con esto".

Koneko con un simple movimiento de mano en su oído activaría un círculo mágico en miniatura que se desvanecería a la vez que empezaría a hablar con alguien.

Koneko: "Presidenta, me recibe".

Rias: "Te recibo, ya llegaste a la casa de Diego".

Koneko: "Así es, procederé a entrar y verificar su casa (Aunque es algo demasiado extremo aun para usted)".

Rias: "Bien Koneko, mantente siempre en contacto conmigo".

Una vez cortada la llamada Koneko entraría en los terrenos de la casa al estilo mexicano (ósea saltando el muro), ella trataría de entrar por la puerta delantera, pero por su muy mala suerte esta estaría bloqueada con un par de candados por dentro.

Koneko: "¿Por qué no abres?".

Ella seguiría tratando de forzar la puerta haciendo un escándalo en el proceso, King lograría escuchar todo esto así que iría a ver qué es lo que ocurría.

King: "¿Qué diantres es lo que ocurre aquí?".

Su respuesta llegaría al ver a Koneko intentando entrar a la casa, King se sorprendería de ver a Koneko así que rápidamente se escondería detrás de la pared.

King: "Pero que rayos hace ella aquí, se supone que en estos momentos o una de dos, debería estar dormida por sus instintos gatunos o debería estar siguiendo a Issei, bueno eso ya no importa, debo hablarle a Diego para que sepa, pero primero debo esconder a la Basilisco".

Dicho y hecho, King correría hasta llegar con la Basilisco que seguía dormida, el la empezaría a mover desesperadamente logrando despertarla.

Basilisco: "_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo ocurre?_".

King:_ "No hay mucho tiempo, tienes que esconderte ahora"._

Basilisco: "_Muy bien, guía el camino_".

King empezaría a guiar a la Basilisco un poco más al fondo de la arbolada evitando que ella se chocase con algún árbol, una vez más adentro King la taparía con varios arbustos que había en el lugar.

King: "_Muy bien, tu quédate aquí quietecita y no hagas ningún ruido ¿Entendiste?"._

Basilisco_: "Pero porque es todo este alboroto, acaso es un ladrón, y si es así no necesitas ayuda, podría fácilmente devorarlo"._

King_: "No, no es un ladrón, es un tanto más complicado que eso, tu solo escóndete y yo me encargo del resto, ¿De acuerdo?"._

Con un siempre asentimiento de cabeza la Basilisco bajaría su cabeza al nivel del suelo, King por su parte correría nuevamente a donde estaba Koneko, pero su viaje seria corto ya que ella estaba entrando por la cornisa trasera.

King: "Rayos".

King sigilosamente entraría por detrás de ella y observaría que ella lo único que hacía era buscar algo entre las muchas cosas que había en la casa.

King: "¿Qué rayos es lo que buscas aquí?".

King correría hasta quedar por debajo de la mesa observando que hacia la nekomata, ella volvería a acomodar las almohadas del sillón para después ella quedarse un par de segundos viéndolo detenidamente.

Koneko: "Este sillón se ve tan cómodo, tanto como para poder dormir tranquilamente".

Ella se sentaría en el empezando a sentirse demasiado tranquila cerrando de poco a poco los ojos, pero su descanso se vería interrumpido cuando el círculo mágico volvería a aparecer en su oído.

Rias: "Koneko, haz logrado encontrar algo".

Koneko al escuchar la voz de su ama se enderezaría rápidamente y con los ojos bien abiertos le diría.

Koneko: "Noestabadormida".

Rias: "¿Cómo dices?".

Koneko: "Digo… nada fuera de lo común".

Rias: "Esta bien, sigue buscando y cualquier cosa que encuentres repórtamelo inmediatamente".

Koneko: "De acuerdo".

Ella desaparecería el círculo mágico y daría un rápido vistazo a toda la planta baja no encontrando nada, así que suspiraría en lo bajo y daría un vistazo a la escalera que dirigía al segundo piso, King al percatarse de eso se pondría aún más nervioso.

King: "(Por favor, no pienses en subir)".

Y para sorpresa de King Koneko se quedaría abajo, él podría dar un respiro de satisfacción antes de que viera a Koneko tomar el teléfono local de la casa y desconectarlo.

King: "(¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!)".

Koneko: "Mejor me aseguró de que no haya algún inconveniente o distracción aquí, ahora es momento de investigar arriba".

Una vez Koneko subió a la segunda planta King correría al teléfono y posteriormente al cable de conexión, el pensaría en volverlo a conectar, pero rápidamente desistiría de esa idea y correría al segundo piso observando que Koneko estaba revisando una de las habitaciones "Vacías", King aprovechando ese tiempo valioso que le quedaba correría hasta la habitación donde dormía para buscar algo urgentemente, Koneko lograría escuchar como la puerta de esa habitación había rechinado.

Koneko: "¿Qué fue eso?".

Ella movida por la curiosidad saldría de la habitación donde estaba y buscaría que fue lo que había escuchado, ella vería que una de las puertas de las habitaciones ahora se hallaba abierta, ella pensaría que fue el viento quien abrió la puerta, pero aun con ese pensamiento no se arriesgaría a confiarse, así que ella se asomaría muy a escondidas a la habitación no encontrando a nadie, ella terminaría de abrir la puerta por completo y entraría encontrando que esta estaba más lleno que las otras habitaciones.

Koneko: "Si esta habitación está más amueblada que las demás eso significa que las demás habitaciones eran para invitados, bueno ya que encontré en donde duerme Diego supongo que aquí será más probable que encuentre algo sospechoso".

Koneko empezaría a buscar en toda la habitación algo que pudiera servir como para incriminar a Diego o al menos tener algún respaldo para defenderlo, mientras buscaba ella encontraría algo debajo de la cama, ella lo sacaría de ahí viendo que era una mochila negra con rojo, ella inmediatamente vaciaría el contenido de esta encontrando algo que a ella sorprendería.

Koneko: "No puedo creerlo…".

Rias: "Encontraste algo importante Koneko".

Koneko: "Si presidenta, que a Diego le gusta el anime y tiene bastantes ratas putrefactas".

Y como lo había dicho Koneko en la cama lo que había era los animes de Dragón Ball GT y Zero no Tsukaima y el manga de Gate, además de varios Pinkis que ya estaban echados a perder.

Rias: "Eso no es relevante Koneko, busca algo que de verdad nos interese".

Y ahora todos estarán preguntándose, donde quedaron los demás animes/mangas y videojuegos que Diego tenia, pues bien, la respuesta esta justamente bajando por las escaleras, King iba saltando de escalón en escalón cargando todo el material que debían de mantener oculto a los de DXD.

King: "Y bien que le dije a Diego que debíamos esconder mejor todas estas cosas".

Pero mientras refunfuñaba este por accidente alzaría demasiado la voz alertando a Koneko quien rápidamente correría hacia la planta baja para ver quiera había hablado.

Rias: "Koneko, ¿Qué sucede?".

Koneko: "Estoy segura de que escuche a alguien hablar".

Ella al llegar a la planta baja ella no encontraría nada ni nadie, ella ya no le tomaría importancia, almenos hasta que ella estaba subiendo las escaleras, por el rabillo del ojo vería algo moverse por el suelo, ella inmediatamente correría persiguiendo lo que fuera que vio, esa cosa entraría por un agujero que había en la pared.

Koneko: "Un agujero en la pared, un familiar que no he visto desde que llegue a la casa y una cosa corriendo hacía el agujero, muy sospechoso".

Ella sin pensarlo se agacharía y trataría de ver que había haya adentro, al principio ella no vio nada, pero no se convenció de esto así que ella metería su mano tratando de tocar algo valioso, y más al fondo del agujero estaba King que estaba pegado a la pared sujetando el material que ocultaba.

King: "(Rayos, que se supone que debo hacer, me tiene contra las cuerdas, vamos cálmate King, si te alteras te encontrara mas rápido)".

El empezaría a ver que podía usar para salvarse de la nekomata de todas las cosas que tenía ahí guardadas, hasta que posaría su mirada en el fondo opuesto del agujero.

King: "(Eso es)".

El armándose de valor dejaría todo apoyado en la pared y correría por debajo de la mano de Koneko para llegar al otro lado y tomar lo que sea que tenía ahí.

Koneko: "Toque algo, ¿pero que fue?".

Ella volvería a asomarse encontrando a King con un cerillo encendido en su mano y aun lado de un platito lleno de alguna hierba extraña, King con una sonrisa en la cara y saludándola encendería esa hierva solo lo necesario para que humeara, Koneko no entendería que era lo que él estaba haciendo hasta que empezaría a oler el humo que salía, era un olor fuerte y amargo, lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder a Koneko quien se taparía la nariz con las manos.

* * *

**Club del ocultismo**

Rias: "Koneko ¿Qué sucede ahí?".

Koneko: "Acabo de encontrar al familiar de Diego y me hiso oler alguna especie de …".

Koneko ya no podría articular bien las palabras y empezaría a sentirse mareada.

Rias: "Koneko, ¿estás bien? responde".

Koneko: "Miauuuu".

Rias se sorprendería de lo que acababa de escuchar y seguiría escuchando esos maullidos sin fin.

Rias: "Koneko, ¿qué te sucede?, respóndeme".

Ahora lo que escucharía serian ronroneos y seguidos de estos ella escucharía una canción de cuna en español.

Rias: "Pero…que".

* * *

**Casa de Diego y King**

Koneko ahora se estaba revolcando en el sofá de la casa para inmediatamente empezar a lamerse las manos tal cual fuera un gato, King un poco más confiado saldría del agujero y se acercaría a ella encontrando que estaba empezando a girar en el mismo lugar para inmediatamente acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos, King se enternecería de esto y por compasión a la Nekomata el subiría rápidamente a su habitación y traería una cobija para ella, una vez tapada King estaría sobre ella.

King: "Ja, y quien dijo que no sabría defender la casa de intrusos".

Y por mera casualidad King lograría ver el círculo mágico que seguía activo en la oreja de Koneko, King se acercaría a su oído y alcanzaría a escuchar a Rias.

Rias: "Koneko, KONEKO, ¡KONEKO!".

Al escucharla, King se le prendería el foco y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercaría.

* * *

**Club del ocultismo**

Rias: "Koneko, por favor dime algo".

¿?: "Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco no está disponible, le sugerimos que espere la visita de su buen amigo Diego en las próximas horas".

Y por arte de magia la llamada se cortaría dejando a Rias no sabiendo que rayos acababa de suceder.

Rias: "Pero ¿qué he hecho?".

**Continuara…**


	15. La cita de Issei

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, pos que les digo, solo una moraleja mía de mi vida, si alguno hace su inscripción para examen a la universidad y tienen que pagar por él, por lo que más quieran no lo hagan en el último día, y por favor recuerden que si hay fila los de hasta atrás están esperando por pasar también, sean honestos y no metan gente a la fila por favor, ya eso es todo de mi vida, y de esta nota, como siempre digo comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo, si tienen alguna referencia que pueda servir para esta historia díganla, con confianza y compártanla con sus amigos, sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 15

**Club del ocultismo, sábado 5:30 pm**

Rias estaba como perro enjaulado en aquella habitación esperando tener alguna noticia de su torre, pero no tuvo que esperar más ya que alguien tocaría a la puerta, ella esperanzada de que fuera Koneko abriría la puerta de par en par con una gran sonrisa, y ahí estaba, pero no de la forma que esperaba, ella estaba totalmente dormida en los brazos de Diego y junto a él estaba King con los brazos cruzados, Rias cambiaría su cara de felicidad a una de preocupación acompañada de sudor frió.

Diego: "Hola Rias, ¿Puedo pasar?".

Rias: "A si claro, adelante".

Diego pasaría a la habitación y dejaría a Koneko en el sofá, y dándose la vuelta le daría una mirada que helaría la sangre de Rias.

Diego: "Mandar a Koneko a inspeccionar mi casa, ¿eso no crees que es demasiado?, Rias".

Rias: "No…no sé de qué estás hablando Diego".

Diego sin decir una palabra más solo sacaría su celular y le mostraría el video de seguridad donde se ve claramente como Koneko hablaba con alguien por un círculo mágico, dentro de su habitación, Rias no sabría que decir y King solo aguantaría su risa.

Diego: "Esto es suficiente, o prefieres que ella misma lo diga".

Rias: "De acuerdo, lo admito, mande a Koneko a inspeccionar tu casa por no poder confiar en ti" se hace la confiada.

Diego: "¿Y porque no confías en mí?" arquea una ceja.

Rias: "Porque no se nada sobre ti, solo sé que eres mexicano, con habilidades sobre humanas sin necesidad de ser de alguna facción o raza diferente, y además sabes mucho sobre mí y eso no me gusta".

Diego: "Bien, tienes tu punto, pero creo que eso no es suficiente como para poder meter a Koneko a escudriñar mi casa".

Rias: "Si, lo sé, talvez me pase con eso, pero dime, si un día llegas a conocer a alguien que de la nada te ofrece su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio no querrías saber al menos con quien estas tratando".

Diego: "Ehhhh…. Buena jugada, bien si lo que quieres es respuestas entonces pregunta" se sienta en un sofá.

Rias: "¿Estás hablando en serio?".

Diego: "Así es Rias, yo no soy tu enemigo así que yo no tengo que porque esconderte algo".

Rias: "Si lo dices así, entonces te pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que hacías ayer por la noche?".

Diego: "Dormir y atender a un animal que llego a mi casa".

Rias: "Entonces, porque sentí que activaste tu energía tan rápidamente".

Diego: "Simple, hice lo mismo que con Koneko, le di un poco de energía al animal para que pudiera sobrevivir, además de tener que correr por unas cuantas herramientas a donde trabajo para poder tratarla".

Rias: "Bien, entonces, puedes decir que fue lo que paso con Akeno".

Diego: "Rias… ¿De qué hablas?".

Rias: "Akeno regreso a mí con marcas de golpes cuando la mande a seguirte".

Diego: "Perate perate perate, quieres decir que antes habías mandado a Akeno a seguirme, por dios Rias, eso ya es exagerado".

Rias: "Espera, quieres decir que no sabías nada de esto".

Diego: "No".

Rias empezaría a sudar de los nervios, y Diego no haría nada más que tener una mirada de ¿En serio?

Diego: "Te acabas de echar tu sólita de cabeza".

Rias: "Eh, eh em yo…".

Diego: "Bueno, pasare eso de largo y mejor sigue preguntando".

Rias: "Bien, ¿cómo rayos tu lagarto logro dormir a Koneko?".

Diego: "Bueno, supongo yo que el hiso aspirar un poco de hierba gatera"

Rias: "Hierba gatera… ¿Qué es eso?".

Diego: "Una hierba que hace a los gatos activar sus instintos más animales, mira para no hacértela corta los excita y aumenta su temperatura".

Rias: "Espera, dices que esa hierba la drogo".

Diego: "Pues sí, aunque me sorprende que a ella le haya afectado tanto, el efecto en gatos normalmente dura 1 hora".

Y así seguiría Rias haciéndole preguntas a Diego, King por el aburrimiento se metería en el bolsillo del chaleco de Diego para dormir dejando solo a su compañero, Rias le hacía cada pregunta a Diego que este ya se había fastidiado, pero para su suerte ya casi habían acabado.

Diego: "Esas son todas las preguntas o solo la primera parte".

Rias: "Ja ja muy gracioso Diego, pero si, ya terminé".

Diego: "Que bueno" estira los brazos "Ya me había entumido de tanto estar sentado, y bien, con esto aún te queda alguna duda sobre mí".

Rias: "Creo que no, solamente lo de tu informante".

Diego: "Ya te dije Rias, no son uno, y no puedo decirte quienes son, ya que esto lo escuche cuando iba a la escuela".

Rias: "De acuerdo, ya entendí que hasta tú tienes tus secretos, ahora la última pregunta, como es posible que tus cámaras de seguridad puedan enviar todas esas imágenes a tu celular".

Diego: "Ja por un invento mío".

Rias: "Ya veo, espero que un día de estos puedas compartir ese invento conmigo, me seria de mucha utilidad".

Diego: "No apresures las cosas Rias, talvez con el tiempo pueda darte esa misma seguridad que en mi casa".

Rias: "Esta bien, ahora… hace cuanto que está dormida Koneko".

Diego: "Supongo que desde las 10 o algo así".

Rias: "Pero está viva, ¿verdad?".

Diego: "Claro que sí, solamente que la hierba gatuna de seguro activo todos los instintos gatunos en ella, y creo que en especial el de dormir 20 horas al día, pero te aseguro que ella despertara pronto".

Rias: "Bueno, eso más reconfortante y te agradezco que hayas dejado ilesa a Koneko".

Diego: "Ella no es realmente un peligro para mí, al contrario, con el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola ya la considero una amiga más que una conocida".

Rias: "Veo que eres bastante rápido para formar lazos con desconocidos".

Diego: "Para un mexicano el hacer amigos es algo muy fácil" bostezo "Muy bien, sabes Rias, es mejor que yo me vaya retirando a mi casa, tengo que estar descansado para mañana".

Rias: "Tienes algún evento importante mañana".

Diego: "Así es, Issei tiene una cita mañana y me pidió que lo ayudara a poder hacerla perfecta".

Rias: "Espera un momento, Issei pudo tener una cita, pero si él es un pervertido, quien en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de él".

Diego: "(Mejor no digo nada) pues siempre hay milagros, no te parece".

Rias: "O talvez se trata de algo más, Diego necesito que me hagas un favor".

Diego: "Dime".

Rias: "Ahora que Koneko está indispuesta, necesitare que alguien tenga sus ojos sobre él, así que crees poder protegerlo en caso de ser atacado".

Diego: "Rias, no es necesario que me lo pidas, eso es algo que haría por un amigo".

Diego al decir esto se despediría de Rias y se retiraría de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

**Centro de la ciudad, domingo 12:00 pm**

Issei se encontraba enfrente de un reloj, vistiendo una chamarra gris con pantalones de mezclilla de igual color, este al parecer estaba impaciente ya que cada tanto miraba al reloj, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

Diego: "Oye Issei".

Issei: "Diego, que bueno que llegaste, creía que ya no ibas a venir".

Diego: "Si, sobre eso es un pequeño defecto mío, pero también fue porque fui a conseguir esto".

Diego sacaría de su chaqueta un par de audífonos y le daría uno a Issei.

Issei: "Y esto, ¿Qué es?".

Diego: "Son micro hablantes, en doble sentido, yo puedo escuchar todo lo que escuches y también podrás escuchar todo lo que te digo".

Issei: "Vaya, esto es igual a las películas de espías, de seguro debieron costarte una fortuna".

Diego: "Nah, para nada, es lo mejor para que así sepa que decirte en cada ocasión.

Issei: "O Diego, eres el mejor" Issei habría abrazado de sorpresa a Diego, que miraría un poco confundido a Issei "Perdón, eso salió de la nada".

Diego: "No homo".

Issei: "Si, no homo".

Diego: "Emm mejor me voy a esconder por haya y tu mejor te dedicas a… concentrarte en tu cita".

Issei: "Si, es lo mejor".

Dicho eso Diego entraría en un edificio cercano con un gran ventanal por donde vería todo en primera fila.

Diego: "Bueno, empezamos con el espectáculo" Se pone el audífono "Probando, uno dos tres, me escuchas Issei".

Issei: "Si te escucho, vaya sí que te luciste con esto, de verdad lo haces como si fueras como un profesional".

Diego: "Issei cuando me pongo en algo o lo hago bien o no lo hago".

Issei: "O ahí viene, deséame suerte".

Issei dejaría de hablar con Diego y centraría su atención en su cita, Diego estaba seguro de que sería Reynare con su disfraz de colegiala, pero en cambio el vería que una mujer con el cabello en forma de alas de murciélago le daría un folleto a Issei.

Diego: "Vamos Reynare, aparece y dame un solo motivo para atacarte".

Pero cuando estaba seguro de que ya no vendría, una chica pelirrubia de baja estatura con una camisa rosa adornada de forma un poco infantil y una minifalda negra empezaría a hablar con Issei de manera muy confianzuda.

Diego: "Espera, esa no es Reynare, quien diablos es ella" observa mejor a la chica "Un minuto, ella es Mittelt".

Y para sorpresa de Diego ella hablaría mucho con Issei de formas que hasta parecerían de una chica verdaderamente enamorada.

Diego: "Esto huele demasiado mal".

Pasaban las horas y aunque le doliera tener que dejar a Issei cercas de ese ángel caído no debía de levantar alguna sospecha de que él estaba ahí, primero los siguió por un bazar donde ella actuando de forma infantil le pidió un peluche a Issei, después ellos entraron a un centro comercial a comprar ropa para ambos, Diego sí que la paso mal ahí ya que no tuvo mejor idea que esconderse en la zona de prendas íntimas de mujeres, y varias de estas lo acusaban de pervertido, después fueron a comer a una especie de McDonald, ambos se veían muy felices compartiendo sus alimentos, mientras Diego estaba comiendo una hamburguesa carnívora.

Diego: "Lo único que agradezco de esta imitación barata de McDonald es esta hamburguesa sin nada de verduras y con estos chiles, mmm perfecta".

Narrador: "Acaso olvidaste que estas espiando a tu amigo y al ángel caído"

Diego: "Claro que no, solo que cuando como no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa, pero si, no dejo de pensar que fue lo que paso para que ella fuera la cita".

Narrador: "Pues no vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo, ellos ya se van".

Diego al volver a observar encontraría que ambos ya se estaban marchando, Diego rápidamente se pararía sin dejar de comer la hamburguesa, este los seguiría durante 5 minutos, hasta que ellos llegarían a una fuente en medio de un parque.

Diego: "Llego la hora".

Ambos muchachos se acercarían a la fuente y separándose un poco de Issei Mittelt empezaría a caminar por la orilla de la fuente.

Mittelt: "Oni Chan podemos jugar a un juego".

Issei: "Claro que si, a que quieres jugar".

Mittelt: "Al asesino y la asesinado".

Issei: "Perdón, no creo haberte escuchado bien, podrías decirme bien a qué quieres jugar".

Mittelt: Se acerca al oído de Issei "¿Podrías morir por mi Oni chan?".

Inmediatamente Mittelt destruiría sus ropas dejando ver todo a Issei, este estaría embobado por ver el cuerpo desnudo de esa Loli, pero rápidamente esta chica acabaría vestida de una forma gótica y unas alas de plumas negras saldrían por la espalda.

Mittelt: "Issei, sabes algo, esta cita fue algo extremadamente divertido, y este peluche que me compraste, lo conservare para siempre, pero creo que es mejor que tu mi juguete se rompa DE POR VIDA".

Ella crearía en sus manos una lanza de luz color rosa en la mano, Issei por el miedo saldría corriendo del lugar, pero este tropezaría en el suelo y volvería su vista hacia la Loli, ella atacaría a Issei causando una explosión, ella empezaría a reír como una maniática, pero pronto su risa cesaría cuando vería que en medio de la nube habría un campo de energía verde esmeralda.

Mittelt: "¿Qué… que significa esto?".

Diego: "Significa que descubrí lo que le querías hacer".

Issei: "Diego ¿Qué es lo que esta…?".

Diego: "Quédate detrás de mi Issei" desactiva su campo de energía "Así que Mittelt, no pensé que te vería por aquí".

Mittelt: "Ya veo, estabas esperando a que esa arpía de Reynare viniera en mi lugar, no es así".

Diego: "¿Dónde está ella?".

Mittelt: "Esa perra, está recibiendo el castigo que merece en este mismo momento, pero eso es lo que menos debería importante, yo que tú me iría corriendo a mi casa, talvez tu lagarto y esa amiguita tuya se sientan muy solos en tu casa".

Diego: "¡QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE PLANEAS!".

Mittelt rápidamente crearía otra lanza de luz y la arrojaría al suelo creando una nube de polvo, Diego intentaría golpearla, pero ella ya había desaparecido en un círculo mágico.

Diego: "Deponios, Issei cuando llegue Rias dile que hablare con ella mañana".

Issei: "Espera, que es lo que…".

Diego sin decir una sola palabra volvería a activar su aura y saldría disparado directo a su casa.

Diego: "Si algún caído se atrevió a atacar a King o a Lucy, se las verán conmigo".

**Continuara…**


	16. Donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que disfruten de esta serie y solo voy a darles un consejo para que la Basilisco no los tome por sorpresa, busquen información de esa especie en YouTube (Obviamente la de Harry Potter), y algo que se me olvido aclarar en el capítulo anterior es que Diego le pidió a Lucy que fuera a cuidar a la Basilisco por ese día, ya sin más que anotar comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo y compártanlo con sus amigos, y como siempre digo… ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 16

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, domingo 6:24 pm**

Diego correría como alma que llevaba el diablo, sin importarle que los demás lo vean llegaría a su casa y de un salto caería en el patio delantero de su casa, ya adentro empezaría a gritar:

Diego: "¡LUCYYYY!, ¡KIIIING!".

Lucy quien habría escuchado saldría por la puerta principal de la casa y tranquilamente le diría.

Lucy: "Ya, ya, calma, ¿Dónde está el incendio?".

Diego: "Lucy ¿Estas bien, no te ha pasado nada?".

Lucy: "No, la Basilisco ha estado tranquila haya atrás durmiendo, aunque escuche un impacto fuerte en el patio trasero, pero creo que fue por ella choco con algún árbol".

Diego: "Y no ha venido nadie ¿Verdad?".

Lucy: "Para nada, pero ¿porque estas tan alterado, parece como si estuviéramos en peligro?".

Y antes de que Diego le respondiera King llegaría corriendo del patio trasero algo agitado.

King: "Diego, que bueno que llegaste, los ángeles caídos vinieron".

Diego al escuchar eso pediría explicaciones a King quien solo le diría que lo siguiera, ambos humanos lo seguirían hasta el patio trasero y lo que verían frente a ellos serían montones de plumas negras regadas por el suelo además de un montón de tierra levantada en el suelo:

Diego: "¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?".

King: "Bueno…" Se rasca la barbilla con su garra "Fue hace un rato, Lucy nos cuidaba a mí y a Basilisk".

Diego: "Espera… ¿Basilisk?".

King: "Es el nombre que decidimos usar para llamar al Basilisco".

Diego miraría a Lucy quien diría:

Lucy: "A mí me gusto".

Diego: "Como sea, sigue contando".

King: "Bien, Lucy quiso ayudarme un poco en mejorar la decoración de mi terrario, así que por un momento nos dejó solos, al cabo de unos minutos Basilisk y yo vimos como algo volaba en el cielo, pronto 4 de ellos aterrizaron delante de nosotros y vimos como uno de esos caídos había creado una lanza de luz, supongo que ellos no nos notaron gracias a que estábamos en la arboleda, pero bueno me desvió, supe que no eran buenas noticias y se lo dije a Basilisk para que se escondiera, pero al no estarla viendo ella se me adelanto y los ataco, déjenme decírselos fue perturbador, pero impresionante a la vez, y bueno para hacérselas corta ella se comió a los cuatro".

Diego: "…".

Lucy: "Lo único que no me cuerda es que nos dices que ella los vio".

Diego: "Tal vez lo hiso, pero con el Órgano de Jacobson, ósea que los vio por las partículas de olor".

Lucy: "¿Y dónde está ella?".

King los guiaría hasta llegar un poco adentro de la arbolada y enfrente de ellos verían a Basilisk intentando aun tragar a uno de los ángeles caídos quien tenía parte de las alas y pies fuera de su boca, Lucy al ver eso por poco vomitaría y a Diego le daría un poco de asco:

Diego: "¿Reynare estuvo en esto?".

King: "Por suerte no, estos eran solo lacayos".

Diego: "Entonces Lucy será mejor que por hoy te quedes aquí, no es seguro que te vayas con el peligro de que los caídos vayan por ti".

Y antes de que Lucy dijera algo sonaría el timbre de la casa, Diego siendo precavido crearía una esfera de energía en su mano y se acercaría a la puerta, Lucy y King querían resguardos un poco más atrás de él, Diego vería por el ojal de la puerta que quien tocaba era Issei, Diego se relajaría y desaparecería su esfera de Ki y abriría la puerta.

Issei: ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME AHÍ PARADO COMO IDIOTA CON EL RIESGO DE QUE VINIERAN POR MI NUEVAMENTE?!".

Diego: "Espera, Rias no fue por ti".

Issei: "¡¿Y PORQUE ELLA VENDRÍA POR MI?!".

Diego: "…Préstame la tarjeta que te dieron".

Issei: "¡Y DE QUE SERVIRÍA ESA TONTA TARJETA!".

Diego: "SOLO HAZLO".

Issei aun molesto se la daría y Diego la vería confirmando que era la misma que en el anime, Diego estaría muy confundido por esto y King compartiría la misma reacción, Issei no entendiendo nada empezaría a hacer preguntas, Diego siendo precavido pasaría a Issei a su casa y una vez adentro tuvo que dar explicaciones:

Issei: "Me puedes decir que rayos fue lo que paso hace rato".

Lucy: "¿Y porque vinieron esos supuestos "Ángeles Caídos" por nosotros?".

Diego: "Bien, lo que paso hace rato o más bien quien era realmente tu cita fue un ángel caído llamada Mittelt, ella tenía la misión de asesinarte a ti por tener dentro de ti un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para asesinar dioses".

Issei: "Eso suena demasiado fantasioso no lo crees".

Diego: "Tal vez, pero si no me crees solo haz memoria de como a esa chica se le desgarro esa ropa y rápidamente cambio a una gótica y que le salieron alas de cuervos de la espalda".

Issei: "Ok, tienes razón, pero como explicas tu súper velocidad y ese campo de energía tuyo".

Diego: "Mis entrenamientos, y ahora con respecto a lo tuyo Lucy, creo que fue para distraerme a mi o capturar a King o para que no fuera a protegerte".

Lucy: "Pero ¿dónde entro yo en todo esto?".

Diego: "Ellos de seguro descubrieron que tú y yo somos amigos y saben que yo tengo una debilidad por ellos".

Issei: "Y King".

Diego: "Dije por accidente que King tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro y ellos querían esa habilidad".

Issei: "Eso no tiene sentido, para nada, imposible de creer".

Diego: "Como dije que ese día Issei, en este mundo lo imposible puede hacerse posible".

Diego ya habiendo contestando las preguntas daría un pequeño rastreo de Ki y al sentir que las únicas presencias eran conocidas o similares a sus conocidos llamaría a King quien correría a su hombro y saldría al patio:

Diego: "Solo dime una cosa, lo que sea que hayas pedido puede protegerlos mientras yo no estoy".

King: "Puedo asegurarte que sí".

Diego: "Perfecto".

Diego volvería a entrar y vería como Issei y Lucy hablaban, pero al verlo se detendrían:

Lucy: "¿Qué paso haya fuera?".

Diego: "Revise el perímetro, y no hay nadie por aquí, bien ahora necesito que se queden con King y con Basilisk, yo tengo que ir por alguien".

Issei: "Espera, ¿Quién es Basilisk? ¿A dónde vas?".

Diego: "Lucy explícale quien es Basilisk, yo voy a rescatar a Reynare".

Y sin decir nada saldría de la casa y correría sin parar.

* * *

**Japón, Iglesia abandonada, domingo 6:50 pm**

Diego sin parar rompería las puertas de la iglesia y daría un gran salto hasta el techo y cargando grandes cantidades de Ki en su puño impactaría en el altar llegando a una habitación oculta por debajo de la iglesia, Diego ya estaría preparado para pelear, pero en cambio el encontraría que la habitación estaba completamente vacía exceptuando por una mancha de sangre junto a varias plumas negras en el suelo, Diego se aterraría y vería en la pared había un gran grafiti que decía en español DEMASIADO TARDE.

Diego: "¡NOOOOOO!" da un fuerte golpe en el suelo agrietándolo.

Desesperado Diego saldría de la iglesia y buscaría el Ki de Reynare, pero para su sorpresa no podría encontrarlo por ningún lado, Diego se negaría a aceptar lo que acababa de ver y seguiría luchando por encontrarla aumentando sus sentidos al máximo hasta que sería interrumpido cuando un círculo mágico rojo aparecería en su oído.

Rias: "Quiero vernos en el club AHORA".

El círculo mágico desaparecería y Diego sin ver otra opción se retiraría del lugar no antes de susurrar "Perdóname Reynare".

* * *

**Japón, Club del ocultismo, domingo 7:10 pm**

Rias estaba muy molesta y frente a ella estaba Diego quien se mostraba serio con pequeñas muestras de tristeza.

Rias: "Dime Diego, porque rayos estabas en una iglesia".

Diego: "Fui a rescatar a una amiga".

Rias: "Amiga, y dime de quien se trata y porque tendrías que rescatarla de una iglesia a la que supone que tu estas tan familiarizado".

Diego: "Porque esa iglesia es solo una cuartada" se empieza a molestar.

Rias: "Así, una cuartada ¿de quién?".

Diego: "No te hagas la tonta Rias, sabes muy bien de quienes hablamos".

Rias: "No, no lo sé, de quien".

Diego: "¡DE LOS MISMOS BASTARDOS QUE INTENTARON ASESINAR A ISSEI!".

Rias se sorprendería del comportamiento tan repentino de Diego, ella no lo entendería hasta que vio como Diego empezaba a llorar.

Diego: "Yo le prometí… que la protegería… yo… le dije que no le pasaría nada… y le falle".

Rias no sabría qué hacer, ella al pedir que viniera era porque pensaba que el la estaba traicionando, pero ahora que veía la forma en que lloraba este hombre sus dudas se disiparon.

Rias: "Diego, yo… estas bien".

Diego: "No… no lo estoy… hoy por poco pierdo a mis amigos, y perdí a alguien a la que le había prometido mi protección, pero le falle".

Rias: "Lo siento, creo que te he juzgado mal Diego, mejor ve a casa y relájate, ya hablaremos mañana".

Diego aceptaría eso y se iría a su casa, Rias se quedaría con un mal sabor de boca por lo que acaba de hacer a su aliado.

Rias: "Diego…"

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, domingo 8:00 pm**

Diego habría llegado a su casa y todos al verlo se preocuparían por el estado de su amigo, y después de una larga explicación ambos amigos de Diego lo consolaron mientras lloraba en el sofá, King veía impotente como el plan de ambos se habían ido a la basura, después de un par de horas y una cena todos decidieron ir a dormir, Diego les dijo a todos que él estaría haciendo guardia por el resto de la noche, Issei dijo que quería ayudarlo en ello pero Diego insistió y no quedando de otra Issei se fue a una de las habitaciones junto con Lucy que llevaba a King en brazos quien daría una pequeña mirada de perdón, Diego solo asentiría con la cabeza y ambos se irían en diferentes direcciones, Diego saldría con una linterna en mano y constantemente rodeaba la casa y buscaba presencias alrededor de ella, al cabo de un par de horas este se aburrió y decidió divagar por un rato en la zona arbolada, este necesitaba el aire puro de los árboles para despejar su mente de lo sucedido, en su camino encontró a Basilisk durmiendo plácidamente a la sombra de un gran árbol, Diego vería esto con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que miraría el resto del cuerpo notando tres bultos en ella, esto le extrañaría ya que recordaba que King le dijo que ella se había comido a los cuatro, pensando que él estaba viendo mal empezaría a palpar donde veía los cuerpos y solo sentiría tres cuerpos.

Diego: "Que raro".

Viendo que King mintió regresaría a la "escena del crimen" y buscaría recrear que fue lo que paso, primero buscaría las huellas de los caídos, una vez ahí empezaría a moverse e imaginar que fue lo que paso, primero vio que un par de esas huellas estaba volteada, después vio como las otras dos aparecían a un par de metros, delante de esas huellas vio la tierra que fue arrastrada, obvias marcas del movimiento de Basilisk, después él se fijó en la tierra quemada, obvias marcas de las lanzas de luz, pero lo curioso es que esas marcas estaban muy alejadas de las marcas del arrastre, solo una de esas marcas estaba a solo 30 cm del arrastre, signo de un tiro fallido, pero pronto al ver más pistas vio como una de esas marcas estaba marcada en el árbol, esto le llamo la atención, siguió con la investigación y noto como varias de las manchas de tierra parecían ocultar algo, este noto que una de esas manchas tenía una mancha roja, este quito toda la tierra y encontró lo que parecía ser marcas de ¿cuchillos?, Diego pasaría la mano atreves de esas marcas y en su mente vio como si algo hubiera pasado sus mandíbulas al suelo, sin pensarlo tomo foto con su celular y fue rápidamente con Basilisk, y encontró que las marcas no coincidían con sus dientes, Diego empezó a armar cabos y regresando a la escena.

Diego: "King, ¿Qué me estas ocultando?".

Diego por lo que encontró en esa mancha de tierra empezó a limpiar cada uno de ellas encontrando marcas de pisadas, este metería su mano en ella encontrando que mínimo lo quintuplicaba, esta huella no era una cualquiera, era una huella tridáctila, típica en terópodos carnívoros, pero no pudieron haber sido hechas por Basilisk ya que ella no tenía patas, y a menos que de repente uno de los caídos le hayan crecido el único probable era King.

Diego: sonríe "Conque… esto es lo que me ocultaste amigo".

Diego por fin pudo ver con claridad que fue lo que paso.

* * *

**FLASHBACK IMAGINATIVO**

King y Basilisk estaban descansando en los matorrales cuando ellos vieron como aterrizaron delante de ellos los caídos, Basilisk atacaría a uno de ellos y ella lo lograría tragar de un solo bocado, los otros tres caídos la esquivarían, Basilisk los volvería a atacar solo para que los tres la atacaran con lanzas de luz, dos lanzas revotarían en sus escamas y la tercera caería alado de ella causando una mini explosión dejándola indefensa, el trió de caídos intentaría matarla por tres distintos lados cuando uno de ellos seria asesinado entre un par de mandíbulas que no dejarían más que una mancha de sangre, los caídos restantes mirarían aterrados a la criatura olvidando a Basilisk quien los enrollaría rápidamente usando la constricción, matando lentamente a los caídos que no podían gritar o decir nada por la falta de oxígeno en sus cuerpos, pronto ambos morirían por el mortal abrazo y Basilisk se comería primero a uno y el otro lo comería después para evitar ahogarse, después una cola taparía sus huellas con tierra además de la mancha de sangre que dejo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK IMAGINATIVO**

* * *

Diego: "King, jeje no sé porque me lo sigues ocultando, pero lo que fuera que hayas pedido no solo salvo a Basilisk, sino a Lucy".

Diego después de ver todo eso tomo una escoba y se puso a barrer todo sin dejar de estar alerta y decir.

Diego: "Reynare, tu muerte no será en vano, buscare a quien te asesino y lo hare pagar por todo".

**CONTINUARA…**


	17. La vida sigue

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, les diré algo que me gustó mucho, en el último mes esta historia recibió 125 visitas, simplemente woau, más de lo que pensé que tendría, y ahora a lo importante, como todos ustedes saben el mundo está con esto de la pandemia del corana, y sé que muchos ya se hartaron de la cuarentena si la hay en su país, por eso espero que ustedes puedan soportarla y seguir adelante para que no sean uno más de los infectados, por eso disfruten del capítulo y si quieren las demás historias que escribo, comenten que tal les ha parecido o alguna experiencia que quieran compartir, sin nada más que comentar, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 17

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, lunes 6:30 am**

El sol estaba saliendo por el oriente, Issei se levantó de su cama cuando los rayos del sol cayeron en su cara, desorientado no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que recordó que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Diego por su propia seguridad, él se pondría de pie e intentaría cerrar las cortinas de la ventana para poder dormir un rato más, cuando estuvo por cerrarlas vería por el rabillo del ojo a Diego sin playera entrenando en el patio, Issei sintió curiosidad por su entrenamiento por lo que fue a ver lo que hacía desde más cercas; por su parte Diego estaba lanzando golpes y patas a la nada metiendo y quitando Ki, él quería practicar como debía manejar el Ki de mejor manera, pronto su entrenamiento fue interrumpido cuando Issei abrió la cornisa.

Diego: "Buenos días Issei, ¿cómo dormiste?".

Issei: "Bien gracias, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?".

Diego: "Entrenando, si estamos siendo perseguidos por los caídos debo estar en forma para poder repelerlos".

Diego seguiría con su entrenamiento siendo ahora observado por Issei, con el tiempo Issei sentado en su lugar recordaría esa sensación que tenía cuando entrenaba, disimuladamente este empezó a golpear al aire imitando los movimientos que Diego hacía, pronto él se dejó llevar por el entrenamiento y empezó el mismo a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, sus movimientos eran lentos y fluidos, con gran fuerza y seguros, el empezó a avanzar con pasos suaves y rápidos y en un punto lanzo un golpe que sonó fuerte, Issei reacciono y abrió los ojos encontrando su puño incrustado en la palma de Diego.

Issei: "Ay, perdón perdón perdón".

Diego: "JAJAJAJA, que buen golpe diste".

Issei: "Si perdóname".

Diego: "Ya para con eso, no me molesto ese golpe, al contrario, me gusto".

Issei: "¿Cómo dices?".

Diego: "Que me gusto, se nota que te dejaste llevar".

Issei: Se rasca la nuca "No puedo negar eso".

Diego lo pensó por un momento, vio de arriba abajo a Issei y una vez decidido le pregunto:

Diego: "¿Quieres unirte a mi entrenamiento?".

Issei: ¿Qué?".

* * *

**Media hora después.**

Lucy dormía plácidamente en su habitación cuando escucho ruidos provenientes del patio, parecían de una pelea así que ella preocupada se asomó rápidamente por la ventana, lo que encontró o más bien a quienes encontró eran a Diego e Issei en un combate, Diego daba y bloqueaba golpes mientras que Issei lanzaba golpes y patadas con gran avidez, Issei era rápido para golpear haciendo que fueran un poco complicados de desviar, en cierto momento de la confrontación una luz tenue de color verde aparecería en la mano derecha de Issei aumentando su velocidad y fuerza un poco, Diego sabría que le pasaba así que decido presionarlo más aumentando su poder, Issei lanzaría una patada de empeine que Diego alcanzaría a sujetar más Issei aprovechando se dejaría llevar por la fuerza de la patada quedando sentado en hombros de Diego, este intentaría quitárselo antes de que Issei se arqueara hasta llegar al suelo y con sus piernas pondría fuerza para jalar su cabeza al suelo, Diego pondría antes sus manos en el suelo evitando que su cabeza sea clavada en el suelo, Issei se sorprendería de eso antes de recibir una explosión de Ki pequeña que lo alejaría.

Diego: "¿De dónde aprendiste eso?".

Issei: "No lo sé, solo sentí que debía hacerlo".

Diego: "Je, me sorprendes, pero aun así aun te falta para alcanzarme".

Issei: "Tal vez, pero no caeré tan fácilmente".

Diego tendría una gran sonrisa en la cara siendo imitado por Issei, la adrenalina en su sangre los tendría en la cúspide, ambos ahora recuperados estarían de pie mirándose a los ojos preparados para volver a enfrentarse, ambos se lanzarían contra el otro para dar un golpe.

Lucy: "¡CHICOS!".

Ambos detendrían sus golpes a centímetros del otro creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

Diego: "No nos hagas eso".

Issei: "Por esa distracción podríamos haber dado un mal golpe".

Lucy: "Si, si perdón, lo que pasa es que de seguro no se han dado cuenta que hora es ¿Verdad?".

Ambos solo mirarían sus celulares viendo que son las 7:00, ambos chicos solo tendrían una gota anime en sus nucas y pospondrían su entrenamiento para después.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Diego salió de su casa junto con Lucy, Issei y King, todos primero fueron a dejar a Issei a su escuela dejándole saber que Diego iría por el cuándo terminaran sus clases, por su propia seguridad, Issei aceptaría y entraría a su escuela, de ahí pasarían a la veterinaria para empezar a trabajar.

En su consultorio Diego estaba sentado en una silla al revés mientras que Lucy estaba recargada en un estante.

Lucy: "¿Te encuentras bien?, pareciera que ya no te importara lo que paso ayer".

Diego: "Claro que me importa, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?, ella en la historia original moría de todas formas, de por sí ya hubo un cambio muy grande cuando Issei no fue asesinado".

King: "Y no solo eso, ten en cuenta que Rias tampoco fue por él".

Diego: "Tienes razón, es más, ella parecía muy molesta cuando fui a verla".

Lucy: "Narrador ¿Sabes algo de esto?".

Narrador: "Ni tengo idea, como Diego y King sé cómo va la historia de DXD, pero en esta historia fue diferente, lo que se es lo que estoy leyendo ahora".

Diego: "Lo entiendo, espero que cuando leas algo que podrá afectarnos en demasía nos avises".

Narrador: "No te prometo nada".

Lucy pensándolo un poco y para pasar un poco el tiempo diría:

Lucy: "Ahora que lo pienso, el narrador siempre describe cómo vamos vestidos y como somos ¿Verdad?".

Diego: "Pues sí, ¿y eso que?".

Lucy: "Pues bien, desde que tengo conocimientos del narrador nunca he escuchado una descripción de ninguno de los dos".

Narrador: "Si lo hice, en el primer capítulo".

King: "Es verdad, pero nunca nos describiste después del viaje a DXD".

Narrador: "¿Y hay algo malo en eso?".

Diego: "Pues sí, porque nuestras apariencias cambiaron desde que llegamos a este universo".

Narrador: "De que hablan, yo los veo igual".

Diego: "¿Así?… y como explicas mi pelo" lo dice sujetándoselo.

Narrador: "De que hablas".

Diego: "En el mundo real tenía mi pelo largo que me llegaba al centro de la espalda, pero ahora míralo, se repartió en cinco puntas desafiantes a la gravedad y estos cuatro mechones que me cubren la frente, y además ¿qué significan estas partes grises… Canas?, además mira estos músculos, si fuera loco diría que parezco a un saiyajin".

King: "Pues a cómo vamos solo te falta la cola".

Lucy: "¿Acaso Diego no era así antes?".

King: "Bueno, talvez se deba al viaje entre mundos, pero… en el mundo real el sí era peleador, pero solo lo hacía cuando era realmente necesario, o cuando molestaban a Oscar o a Rebeca, además que nunca sentía emoción por pelear, él era más del tipo que solo mostraba su cuerpo y veía anime que uno peleador".

Diego: "En eso te doy la razón, pero no soy el único que ha cambio King, tu pasaste de un Clamidosaurio normal a un lagarto que podía andar erguido, que puede bailar y que ahora te pareces a Timón del rey león".

King: "¿Enserio?".

King estaría dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para rectificar eso, Lucy y Diego darían un par de carcajadas, Lucy preguntaría:

Lucy: "Si dices que eras diferente de ahora ¿Qué opinas de tu nuevo aspecto?".

Diego: "Sinceramente no me molesta, me veo genial".

King: "Meh, ni fu ni fa".

Lucy: "…".

Diego: "Significa lo mismo".

Lucy: "Ha".

Narrador: "Bueno ya tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, así que disfruten del resto del tiempo".

Diego: "Esta bien pues".

* * *

**Unas horas después**

Issei estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a que vinieran a recogerlo, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Diego acompañado de King estaban llegando.

Issei: "Que bueno que ya llegaste Diego".

Diego: "Perdón si tardé en llegar, pero tuve que decirle a mi jefe que debía ir a recoger a alguien y ya regresaba al trabajo".

Issei: "A la veterinaria que nos dijiste".

Diego: "Así es así que ahuecando el ala".

Diego e Issei ya se estarían yendo cuando cierto rubio los detendría.

Kiba: "Diego espera".

Diego e Issei voltearían encontrando Kiba.

Diego: "Pero si eres tu Kiba, ¿qué sucede?".

Issei: "Espera, ¿se conocen?".

Kiba: "Es una larga historia, Diego la presidenta te espera en el club".

Diego miraría a King antes de decirle a Issei:

Diego: "De acuerdo; Issei espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momento".

Kiba: "No solo me refería a ti sino también a Issei".

Ambos seguirán a Kiba hasta el club, para Issei todo esto era nuevo y confuso, ¿porque una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela pediría que fuera a donde ella?, en cambio Diego y King ya tendrían sus sospechas, una vez en la habitación verían Akeno y a Koneko, la última al verlos los saludaría y ambos le responderían igual.

Diego: "Kiba, dijiste que Rias estaría aquí ¿no?".

Akeno: "Y lo está, solo que llegaron antes de lo planeado".

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos preguntase ambos escucharían una regadera en una de las habitaciones, ambos centrarían su mirada en ella encontrando una figura curvilínea y femenina, Akeno adelantándoseles diría:

Akeno: "Presidenta, tiene visitas".

Rias: "Gracias Akeno".

Ahora confirmado la presencia de Rias bañándose Issei diría:

Issei: "¡Rias!; Lo sabía, este lugar… es el mejor club; ¿Verdad que si Diego?... Diego".

Issei lo miraría encontrando a Diego con un tapón de papel en su nariz evitando un sangrado nasal, Issei no sabría que decir y más Koneko le ayudaría:

Koneko: "Pervertidos".

Diego: "A mí no me metas en el mismo costal que ha este cuate".

Akeno: "Ara ara, es bueno volverte a ver Diego, y tú debes ser Hyoudou Issei, gusto en conocerte, soy la vicepresidenta, Himejima Akeno, disfruta de tu estancia aquí; Y para ti Diego… espero que un día de estos puedas volverme a enseñar esa fuerza monstruosa, ya que he sido una chica muy mala".

Diego tendría un escalofrió y con una sonrisa nerviosa solo negaría con la cabeza, Akeno soltaría un pequeño gemido porque disfrutaría su contestación tan fría; para su salvación Rias ya habría terminado de bañarse y saldría vestida con su ropa escolar de la habitación.

Rias: "Me disculpo, tenía que estar presentable para recibirlos".

Diego e Issei: "No hay problema".

King miraría a ambos con ojos que dirían dan pena ajena.

Rias: "Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí…".

Diego: "Rias perdón si sueno grosero, pero tengo algo de prisa y tengo que llevarme a Issei".

Rias: "No te preocupes, no tomara mucho tiempo".

Rias aprovechando la presencia de Issei daría un monologo de, que era realmente el club, que era una fachada, la historia de las facciones, las diferencias entre ángeles, caídos y demonios entre otras cosas, Diego se habría aburrido al punto de quedarse dormido de pie, King le daría un coletazo en la cara despertándolo precisamente al final del monologo.

Issei: "Señorita Rias, gracias por explicarme todo esto… pero Diego ya me lo había dicho".

Rias: "¿Cómo?".

Diego: "Como lo dijo, después del intento de asesinato por el ángel caído le tuve que explicar todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural y tuve que darle una protección mientras este asunto está presente".

Rias: "Si es así, puedo ir directo al grano, Hyoudou Issei quiero que te vuelvas parte de mi clan".

Para Issei esto sería una sorpresa, no estaría seguro si aceptar, esto era nuevo para el e inclusive no sabía que podría pasarle más adelante con él, estaba bastante seguro que lo querían por el arma que llevaba en su interior, sin embargo, Diego ayudaría a Issei a tomar una decisión:

Diego: "Si me lo preguntas a mí, yo diría que te les unieras".

Issei: "Pero…".

Diego: "No temas Issei, pueden decir que son demonios, pero no le llegan ni a los talones al otro desgraciado".

Issei: "¿Estás seguro?, a pesar que eres cristiano no tienes problemas".

Diego: "Ninguno, y además si aceptas podrás obtener por así decirlo un gran Zenkai".

Issei aun estaría dudoso sobre esto hasta que Rias diría:

Rias: "Y quizás puedas ganarte el derecho a tener tu propia esclava".

Y con eso Issei rápidamente aceptaría, a todos en el lugar le saldrían gotas anime por su reacción, con un poco de tiempo Rias haría el conjuro para hacer de Issei un demonio, y después de unos minutos 8 de las piezas de peones abrían entrado en Issei dándole un par de alas de demonio, sorprendido el empezaría a juguetear con ellas como niño pequeño.

Rias: "Issei, ahora has renacido como mi hermano, como el hermano de Rias Gremory, del divino Clan Gremory y por eso te doy bienvenido a la familia".

Koneko sería la primera en recibir en la familia a Issei con un simple apretón de manos, el resto del club solo lo felicitarían mientras que Diego y King verían su emoción e incremento de poder en el.

**Continuara…**


	18. Contrato y otro caído

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, les traigo recién salido del horno este capítulo de nuestros Isekais favoritos, solo les diré que disfruten del capítulo y comenten que tal les ha parecido, sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 18

**Japón, Casa de Diego y King, lunes 18:30 pm**

Después de un largo día de trabajo y de la reunión de Rias con los chicos, Diego y el resto estarían descansando en el sofá de la casa.

Issei: "Oye Diego, sé que ahora como demonio mis habilidades aumentaron, pero tú sabes qué más puedo tener".

Diego se lo pensaría un poco antes de contestar:

Diego: "Que yo sepa tu tendrás un aumento considerable en todos tus sentidos, podrás ver mejor en la oscuridad, creo que podrás entender y hablar cualquier idioma, se supone que tendrás algún tipo de mal agüero cuando estés cercas de la iglesia y sus allegados… y creo que podías aumentar más el potencial de tu Sacred Gear".

Lucy: "Ahora que lo pienso, no se supone que los demonios podían usar poderes mentales, como ilusiones o control mental, o cambios en la misma realidad".

Diego: "Según recuerdo Rias tiene la habilidad de hipnotizar humanos y manipularlos a su antojo, y lo de alterar la realidad eso solo lo puede hacer el desgraciado ese, pero estos demonios solo les preocupa aumentar sus números".

Issei: "Eso quiere decir que debo engañar a los demás para poderlos mandar al infierno y que sean condenados con nosotros".

Diego: "No realmente, estos demonios están por así decirlo en peligro de extinción, y quieren hacer que los humanos solo se vuelvan demonios artificiales como tú, además de quererse dar a conocer, pero no al grado de mostrarse al mundo".

Lucy: "¿Entonces no es un gran problema que yo lo sepa?".

Diego: "Yo creo que no".

Y mientras hablaban una pila de folletos aparecería delante de ellos, Issei y Lucy se veían sorprendidos, pero Diego y King simplemente se acercaron a esta pila y tomaron un papel de hasta arriba y lo leería en voz alta:

* * *

_Diego, soy yo Rias, te pido de favor que le digas a Issei que él debe repartir todos estos folletos por la calle, en estos días no hay personas que puedan invocar un demonio solo con dibujar amuletos en el suelo, así que debe darle esto a alguien que parezca que puede hacerlo, normalmente mi séquito lo haría, pero Issei como nuevo debe hacerlo para aprender, te lo encargo Diego._

* * *

Sin otra opción y por el aburrimiento Diego, Issei y King saldrían de la casa para repartir todos los folletos, en el camino King las estaba pasando mal por el frio que hacía, Diego al verlo encendería su aura durante unos segundos para calentarlos, King ahora más tranquilo se metería en el bolsillo de Diego a dormir, después de una hora Issei ya habría terminado de repartir y con todo el ánimo del mundo ya se iban retirando a la casa… hasta que de la nada aparecería una carta con el sello de los Gremory, Diego ya sabiendo que iba a pasar lo leería en voz alta:

* * *

_Soy yo nuevamente Diego, gracias por ayudar a Issei a repartir los folletos, ahora tengo otro trabajo para Issei, Koneko tuvo dos contratos hoy y no puede hacer ambos, así que le dejare uno a Issei._

* * *

Diego tendría una gota anime en su nuca ya que parecía que ahora le estaban haciendo los mandados a Rias, Issei miraría a Diego:

Issei: "Entonces… supongo que es mi primer contrato oficial".

Diego: "Supongo que sí, ni modo, vamos de una vez".

Ambos se dirigirían a la ubicación que decía la carta, luego de unos minutos ellos habrían llegado a un complejo de departamentos para solteros, ya en el departamento indicado Issei tocaría a la puerta siendo recibido por un chico con gafas y de una apariencia delgada:

Issei: "Buenas noches, Señor Morisawa, soy mensajero de los demonios Gremory, vinimos por el contrato que pidió".

El chico lo miraría de pies a cabeza y diría:

Morisawa: "No los quiero".

El intentaría cerrar la puerta, pero Diego lo impediría metiendo el pie en medio.

Diego: "Koneko no podrá venir el día de hoy, por eso Rias nos mandó en su lugar".

Morisawa: "¿Qué clase de demonio llega tocando la puerta?".

Issei: "¡NOSOTROS!".

Morisawa: "No digas idioteces, Koneko siempre aparece del círculo mágico que viene en los panfletos; EL DEMONIO QUE YO PEDI ES KONEKO"

Diego: "Pues se tendrá que conformar con nosotros, ya que ella no está disponible".

Morisawa: "¡Váyanse!".

Issei: "¡E-Es lo que haríamos si tuviéramos opción!, tuvimos que venir a pie desde muy lejos".

Issei caería de rodillas al suelo desesperado, Diego y Morisawa le tendrían algo de pena al pobre demonio, más Diego descubriría que Issei solo estaba fingiendo al verlo sonreír un poco, Diego le seguiría el juego, Morisawa sin otra opción los dejaría entrar a ambos y les invitaría una taza de té.

Diego e Issei: "Gracias".

Morisawa: "Entonces, ambos son demonios".

Diego: "Solamente Issei, yo soy todavía humano".

Morisawa: "¿Pero tienen poderes?, si es así muéstrenmelos".

Issei no sabría que hacer ya que era principiante en esto, más Diego le salvaría el pellejo al convocar su escudo de energía, Morisawa impresionado se acercaría hasta el escudo y lo empezaría a tocar más Diego lo desaparecería, Morisawa ahora se fijaría en Issei esperando que el hiciera algo, más el intentando evadir la pregunta diría:

Issei: "¿Qué clase de poderes tiene Koneko?".

El chico con lentes se acercaría a un mueble con cajones y de uno de ellos sacaría un cosplay y con orgullo diría:

Morisawa: "¡Es una princesa del cosplay que me carga como a un bebe!".

A Diego le saldría una gota anime y pensaría:

Diego: "(Pobrecita Koneko, en que te metiste)".

Issei: "¡No tienes que ser un demonio para hacer eso!".

Morisawa: "Hmph. ¿Una chica tan pequeña como ella? ¿Cargándome como un bebe? ¡Solamente un demonio podría hacer eso!".

Issei: "Supongo que tienes razón".

Diego: "Entonces, supongo que querrás que nosotros lo hagamos".

Morisawa: "Ni en sueños dejaría que alguien que no sea Koneko me cargue, pero no voy a desperdiciar el haberlos llamado, así que ahora dime niño ¿Cuál es tu poder?".

Issei: "Lo lamento, pero aun no puedo hacer nada".

Morisawa al ver que uno de ellos no tenía poder alguno busco algo con que sacar platica, hasta que vio en una de sus repisas un manga que Diego reconoció inmediatamente:

Morisawa: "Dragón Ball".

Issei: "¿Eh?".

Morisawa: "A tu edad, y a excepción de tu amigo quizás vistes las retransmisiones, pero tengo el arma suprema, miren y lloren, tengo todos los volúmenes del manga y toda la serie original junto con las ovas".

Issei iba a decir algo antes de que Diego se acercara rápidamente al mueble repleto de mangas y DVD´S.

Diego: "Simplemente increíble".

Todo lo que veía Diego eran los mangas originales y los DVD´S en su totalidad y en orden, a excepción de la Ova del episodio de Bardock, Goku y sus amigos regresan y lo relacionado con Dragón Ball Súper todo estaba ahí:

Morisawa: "Increíble ¿No lo creen?".

Diego: "Eh de admitirlo, es impresionante".

Issei: "Aun así ¿Dónde está el arma suprema aquí?".

Morisawa: "¿Qué?".

Issei miraría primero a Diego antes de decir:

Issei: "Yo también tengo todos los volúmenes del manga y no creo que sea mucho".

Morisawa: "Novato, ¡después de cada retransmisión de los miércoles, mis amigos y yo reunimos provisiones para hacer un hiriyo humano!".

Diego no sabría qué significaba eso así que sacaría una pluma de su bolsillo y apuntaría en su mano que debía buscar que rayos era eso después.

Issei: "¡Pero yo estoy siempre en el parque, imitando el ataque de Vegeta Galick Ho! ¡Y aun creo que el héroe, Son Goku es el más fuerte del mundo!".

Morisawa: "¡YO CREO QUE VEGETA ES EL MAS FUERTE!"

Diego: "Sinceramente estoy con Issei, Goku es el más fuerte, pero estoy seguro que Vegeta podrá alcanzarlo algún día".

Issei: "Podrás tener razón Señor Morisawa, pero yo creo que Goku es mejor".

Morisawa tomaría varios mangas y los pondría en la mesa de su habitación:

Morisawa: "¿Pueden demostrarlo?".

Issei: "¿Tu puedes demostrarlo?".

Issei y Morisawa estarían discutiendo lanzando argumentos el uno al otro que Diego escucharía detenidamente hasta que un comentario de Morisawa lo haría hablar:

Morisawa: "Vegeta es más fuerte debido a que él ha entrenado toda su vida solo y luchando con seres de otros planetas".

Diego: "Que tontería".

Morisawa lanzaría una mirada asesina a Diego:

Morisawa: "¿Qué es una tontería?".

Diego: "Que Vegeta es más fuerte solo por entrenar solo, si de verdad fueras un fan de Dragón Ball ya te habrías dado cuenta que estas equivocado".

Morisawa: "¡SOY UN VERDADERO FAN Y LO SE TODO!".

Diego: "¿Así? Entonces dime, que es lo que le falta a Vegeta a su entrenamiento que ha Goku no".

Issei: "¿De qué hablas?".

Diego: "Deja que lo piense un poco".

Morisawa: "No lo sé".

Diego: "Un maestro, veras cuando dije que Vegeta alcanzaría algún día a Goku fue a que en el hipotético caso de que Vegeta repitiera los entrenamientos que Goku tuvo con sus maestros el seguramente hasta lo superaría".

Morisawa: "Eso es mentira, y te lo demostrare, en el manga se afirma que Goku y Vegeta estaban al mismo nivel en la saga de Cell, ambos al estar en el Súper saiyajin de cuarto grado su poder era igual, pero cuando murió Goku y fue al paraíso el tiempo de ese lugar es diferente a la tierra, por eso él tuvo más tiempo para entrenar que Vegeta, y de no ser así ambos estarían igual".

Diego: "Eso no es verdad y no tiene nada que ver".

Morisawa: "¡¿Y cómo puedes demostrar que tu afirmación es real?!".

Diego: "Fácil, si fuera como tú lo dices no crees que Goku hubiera podido derrotar a Majin Vegeta con solo el Súper saiyajin ordinario" Morisawa se quedaría callado "Y otra cosa, en la batalla contra Majin Bu con Gohan absorbido no habrían podido derrotarlo solo luchando juntos sin necesidad de fusionarse" ahora Morisawa se pondría a pensar.

Morisawa: "Aun así, Goku tuvo primero el Súper saiyajin 3 antes que Vegeta".

Diego: "Eso no tuvo nada que ver cuando ambos se enfrentaron a Kid Bu, ambos lucharon en sus perspectivas transformaciones máximas y hasta Vegeta le dio más batalla en fase dos que Goku en fase 3".

Y Morisawa seguiría discutiendo con Diego dando argumentos que para la fecha eran oficiales, pero Diego las refutaba con otras iguales tratando de no mencionar lo visto en Dragón Ball Súper o datos dados desde el año 2010, ya después de un buen rato discutiendo.

Morisawa: "Me rindo".

La campaña sonaría en señal de victoria de Diego, Morisawa se arrodillaría ante el sorprendiendo a Issei.

Issei: "Señor Morisawa, no tiene que hacer eso".

Morisawa: "Tengo que hacerlo, mi superior esta frente a mí, el gran conocedor de Dragón Ball".

Diego: se rasca la nuca "No es para tanto".

Morisawa: "Para un otaku amante de Dragón Ball si lo es, que puedo hacer ahora por usted".

Diego lo pensaría un poco y le diría que le firmara el contrato para Issei, este sin dudarlo lo haría y le entregaría el folleto con su firma, Issei estaría feliz por tener su primer contrato completado, ambos se despedirían de Morisawa y se irían devuelta a su casa, en el camino Issei le diría:

Issei: "Oye Diego, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Dragón Ball?".

Diego: "Debido a que puedo imitar las técnicas de cualquiera decidí imitar las de la serie, son bastantes poderosas y pensé que sería buena idea investigar a fondo a los personajes y como manipulaban su energía".

Issei: "Espera, dijiste que imitabas las técnicas de DBZ".

Diego: "Así es".

Issei: "Entonces quieres decir que el escudo de energía que utilizaste… es el mismo de Mirai Gohan".

Diego: "Ya habías tardado en deducirlo" se detendría en seco alertando a Issei.

Issei: "Diego ¿Qué pasa?".

Diego: "¡CUIDADO!".

Diego apartaría del camino a Issei recibiendo de lleno una lanza de luz gigantesca de color azul que lo estrellaría contra uno de los postes de la calle:

Issei: "¡DIEGO!".

El ambiente habría cambiado abruptamente, el cielo pasaría de un azul marino a tonos morados, Issei al saber ya que significaba esto se pondría en guardia dándole la cara al atacante que era una mujer de larga cabellera azul con un traje escotado con falda corta.

¿?: "Que extraño… pensé que ese tipo pondría más resistencia, y veo que protegió al recipiente vacío que debía ser eliminado… demasiado extraño".

Esta mujer desplegaría de su espalda un par de alas negras que Issei había visto antes, eran las alas de un ángel caído, Issei retrocedería un poco hasta que sentiría una mano en su hombro, el miraría atrás y vería a Diego con la manga de su playera rota.

Diego: "Issei quédate detrás de mí, yo me encargo de este pajarraco".

Issei sin objeción se pondría a las espaldas de Diego y King saltaría para quedar en su hombro.

¿?: "Te recuperaste bastante rápido humano".

Diego: "Si crees que eso me mataría tan fácilmente estas muy equivocada caída".

¿?: "No importa eso, mi único objetivo es el chico, así que apártate y prometo que no te hare daño a ti y a la lagartija".

Diego: "Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras caída, eso no cambiara mi opinión".

¿?: "Lastima, pensaba dejarte vivir, pero tú lo decidiste".

Sin decir otra palabra la caída crearía dos lanzas de luz y las lanzaría, Diego crearía dos esferas de Ki y las lanzaría contras las lanzas creando una mini explosión, la caída se cubriría de la explosión con ambas alas perdiendo de vista a Diego:

¿?: "¿A dónde se fue?".

Su respuesta llegaría en forma de patada en la espalda, ella se arquearía para después recibir un golpe en la mandíbula, Diego aprovechando el momento que tenía la tomaría de la mano y con un movimiento tipo yudo la derribaría con tal fuerza que crearía un pequeño cráter en el suelo y sin soltarla le haría una llave en su brazo para incapacitarla.

Diego: "Esta vez no tendrás la misma suerte que tu amiga Mittelt".

¿?: "Suéltame maldito humano" ella como podía alcanzaría a mirar el brazo de Diego encontrando la marca de los Gremory "Espera… eres de la familia Gremory".

Diego: "Yo solo soy un aliado, el que está más metido es Issei".

¿?: "Con más razón ahora debo eliminarlo".

Diego: "Mejor cierra la boca, ¿no vez en la situación en la que estás?".

Sin que se diera cuenta ella lograría crear en su otra mano una lanza de luz, Issei la vería y con gran rapidez aplicaría otra llave en la mano suelta rompiendo en pedazos la lanza de luz, ambas llaves la harían soltar un grito desgarrador.

Diego: "Gracias Issei".

Issei: "Te la debía".

Diego: "Ahora ángel caído, ríndete".

¿?: "No lo haré".

Issei: "No hagas que te lastimemos más".

Ambos tensarían más las llaves con la intención de que se rindiera… pero en cambio… el ángel caído soltaría un gemido de excitación que alertaría a ambos.

¿?: "No importa" jadeo "Lo que me hagan" jadeo "no me…" sonrisa de placer "RENDIRÉ".

Tanto Issei como Diego y King no sabrían que decir, la que quería asesinar a Issei ahora estaba disfrutando de esto… Issei por curiosidad volvería a tensar la llave recibiendo otro gemido de placer, Diego queriendo evitar que una escena triple x apareciera le propinaría un golpe en la nuca para desmayarla.

King: ("En qué clase de universo esta ángel es una masoquista").

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Un mensaje del autor:**

**Muchachos quiero pedirles un favor, quien sepa cuál es el horario escolar de Kuho que me lo diga, también si alguien sabe que rayos es un hiriyo humano me lo diga, ya es todo, y si quieren de paso digan sus teorías de porque Vegeta podría superar a Goku con solo los conocimientos dados hasta 2010 sin nada de Dragón Ball Super, quiero ver que tan ingeniosos son, ahora si ahí los vidrios.**


	19. A esconderla y la llegada de la monjita

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor trayéndoles este capítulo del par Isekais, muchos lo han de saber pero el día de hoy 17 de mayo es mi cumpleaños y por eso hice que este capítulo fuera un poco más largo que de costumbre, así que disfrútenlo y comenten que les ha parecido, pero eso no es todo, también les confirmo que voy a abrirme un Devianart para que puedan ver como son los personajes de muchas de mis historias, no actualizare tan seguido pero será algo, espero que lo disfruten también, les dejare el Link en mi perfil por si gustan pasarse por ahí, sin más ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 19

**Japón, Calles de Kuho, lunes 21:52 pm**

Diego e Issei habían soltado los brazos de la caída, nuestros protagonistas tendrían unas miradas de ¿Qué rayos es lo que acaba de pasar?, Issei también la tenía, pero al poco tiempo este preguntaría a Diego:

Issei: "Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con ella?".

Diego: "Diría que terminemos con esto cuanto antes… pero ella tiene información que me ayudaría a encontrar al maldito que asesino a Reynare por lo que la llevaremos a mi casa y haremos que suelte toda la sopa".

Issei no está convencido del todo, pero aceptaría que la idea no era errónea, así que lo apoyaría.

Issei: "Entonces te ayudare a llevarla" miraría a la caída y recorrería su vista por todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a las piernas "¡Ey está usando minifalda! ¡Yo le sujeto las piernas!".

Diego le daría un coscorrón en la cabeza a Issei que le dolería y diría:

Diego: "YO la voy a cargar; pervertido".

Diego cargaría a la caída como si fuera un costal de papas y junto con Issei se irían a la casa, hasta que Diego se detendría.

Diego: "MIERDA".

Issei: "¿Qué pasa?".

Diego: "Rias… se acerca rápidamente aquí".

Issei: "No le veo lo malo".

Diego: "Si nos ve con la caída va quererla matar y no obtendré ninguna respuesta".

Issei: "Entonces vete, yo me encargo de distraerla".

Diego: "¡Gracias Issei!".

Diego junto con King habrían salido corriendo con todo lo que tenía dejando a Issei, que voltearía a mirar atrás de él viendo como aparecería un círculo mágico rojo del cual saldrían Rias y Akeno que estaban listas para el combate, pero rápidamente notaron que no pasaba nada y que ya no estaba Diego con Issei, Rias no entendía que pasaba, pero al ver a Issei le preguntaría.

Rias: "Issei ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?".

Issei: "Nada presidenta".

Rias: "¿Dónde está Diego?".

Issei: "Él tuvo un asunto importante que atender y tuvo que irse de emergencia".

Akeno: "No nos tienes que mentir Issei, pudimos sentir como el poder de Diego se disparó".

Rias: "Y también lo delata ese cráter".

Rias habría apuntado al cráter que Diego habría creado al derribar a la caída, Issei empezaría a sudar y pensaría en una buena excusa:

Issei: "Ah eso, pues… Diego me estaba enseñando a como derribar a alguien".

Rias: ¿Me estás diciendo que Diego creo ese cráter solo por enseñarte a derribar?".

Issei: "Si".

Akeno: "Y… ¿Cómo lo creo?".

Issei: "Pues… Yo le pedí que me enseñara a derribar así que me enseño poniéndome a mí como sujeto de pruebas y el termino por usar más fuerza de la que requería creando ese cráter".

Rias: "Y no estas lastimado".

Issei: "Bueno… (Rápido piensa en algo… ya se), el al ver que recibí daño me dio un poco de su ki y me curo".

Akeno: "Y… ¿Cómo explicas esto?".

Akeno tenía en las manos un par de plumas negras, Issei grito por dentro y pensando otra vez una excusa casi escupió sus palabras:

Issei: "Sonplumasdecuervos".

Rias: "¿Y de dónde salieron?".

Issei: "Diego las traía consigo y de seguro se le cayeron".

Rias no tomaría esa historia, pero tampoco la negaría al completo, Akeno miraría a su superior y con un asentimiento de cabeza Rias diría:

Rias: "En fin, entonces supongo que tendré que hablar con Diego para asegurarme que lo que estás diciendo es real".

Issei: "Pe-pero por supuesto, vaya con gusto".

Rias: "Akeno llévate a Issei al club para que deje su contrato, yo los alcanzare después".

Akeno: "Claro presidenta".

Rias crearía un circulo mágico en el suelo y desaparecería del lugar, Issei mientras seguía a Akeno solo pensaría:

Issei: "(Espero que hayas logrado esconderla)".

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego, lunes 22:01pm**

Diego llego corriendo a su casa y como pudo por primera vez abriría normalmente su casa y cerraría antes de volver a correr adentro de la casa, Lucy escucharía como Diego corría de un lado al otro, ella iría a ver qué pasaba y vería como Diego traía en sus hombros a una mujer de alas negras:

Lucy: "¡Diego!".

Diego: "Lucy".

Lucy: "¿Qué pasa? Y ¿Quién es ella?, ¡¿La secuestraste?!".

Diego: "¡Luego te explico, tengo que esconderla rápido!".

Diego saldría de la casa al patio trasero e intentaría meter a la caída debajo de Basilisk, pero era muy obvio y peligroso, después dentro de algunos arbustos, pero se notaban sus piernas, Diego no tendría donde meterla y King en un intento de ayudarlo se pondría arriba de la caída e intentaría hablar, pero el circulo mágico de Rias aparecería detrás de ambos, Diego pensaría rápido y al ver que estaba alado de su laboratorio subterráneo sin más subiría los hombros diciendo "Ya que" tomaría a la caída con King arriba y la arrojaría por las escaleras y solo escucharía como caía por ellas, cerraría las puertas del laboratorio y volvería a la mirada de Rias que ya estaba detrás de el con una mirada acusatoria:

Diego: "Rias, ¿Cómo estás?, ya viste como Issei logro completar su primer contrato".

Rias: "¿Qué me estas ocultando Diego?".

Diego: "¿Yoooo?, ¿Ocultarte algo? Me ofendes Rias" ella seguiría viéndolo acusatoriamente "Ta bien, si te oculto algo".

Rias: "¿Así, y que es?".

Diego: "Pues… es algo difícil de explicar".

Rias: "¿Eso que me ocultas está en el sótano?".

Diego: "No claro que no".

En eso se escucharían ruidos abajo, Diego se pondría más nervioso y Rias le daría una mirada mas acusatoria:

Rias: "Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?".

Diego: "Porque King está haciendo algunas cosas allá abajo y no quieren que lo interrumpan-".

Rias: "¿Me quieres ver la cara de tonta?, no es posible que esa lagartija…".

Las puertas del sótano se abrirían a la par con King bastante molesto y mallugado que miraría a Diego antes de azotar a la par las puertas e irse dentro de la casa refunfuñando y hablando en Pársel para cerrar la cornisa de la casa de forma brusca, Rias no sabría que decir y Diego tampoco:

Rias: "Acaso tu lagarto acaba de fulminarte con la mirada".

Diego: "Parece ser…".

Diego guiaría a Rias adentro de la arboleada y se detendrían delante de una piedra:

Rias: "Y bien ¿Qué es lo que vemos?".

Diego: "Recuerdas que te hable que hace unos días trate a un animal" Rias asentiría "Pues bien… te presento a Basilisk".

Diego daría un par de palmadas a la piedra que se movería hasta tener la forma de una serpiente gigante, Rias retrocedería un poco, pero Diego la detendría antes de que él se acercara a la cabeza de ella y la acariciara.

Rias: "¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?".

Diego: "Ella es Basilisk, un basilisco tipo serpiente".

Rias: "¿Y cómo llego aquí?".

Lucy: "Apareció de la nada no muy lejos de aquí".

Rias voltearía a ver a quien había dicho eso encontrando a la chica rubia que se acercaba tranquilamente.

Rias: "¿Quién eres tú?".

Lucy: "Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y soy la compañera de Diego".

Diego: "Y no tienes que ocultar nada Rias, ella sabe de lo sobrenatural".

Rias: "Sabes que una simple humana no debe de saber de nosotros".

Lucy: "Señorita Gremory no debe temer de mí".

Rias: "Yo no temo de ti, solo que no quiero tener que borrarte la memoria".

Diego: "Rias no es necesario que hagas eso, ella no dirá nada".

Rias: "No confió en ella, tu eres una cosa por esas habilidades, pero ella es una simple humana y no quiero que se revele nuestra existencia por culpa de ella".

Rias habría levantado la mano e invocado un poco de la energía de la destrucción, Diego se habría puesto delante de ella para defenderla, pero Basilisk se les habría adelantado envolviendo a Rias con su cuerpo evitando que ella se moviera, Rias intentaría liberarse cubriéndose de la energía de la destrucción, pero la piel de Basilisk la estaría repeliendo sin causarle ningún daño, Diego al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control le ordenaría a Basilisk.

Diego: "_Basilisk ¡suéltala ahora!"._

Ella miraría un momento a Diego, pero obedecería y soltaría a la sexy demonio para dirigirse con los chicos, Rias sin miedo invocaría su aura de la destrucción para mostrar su molestia, pero Diego activaría su propia aura.

Diego: "Perdónala Rias, pero ella solo protegía a Lucy".

Rias: "No quiero que esa cosa ande libre por mi cuidad me escuchaste".

Diego: "Ella no se moverá de aquí mientras no sea atacada".

Rias trataría de calmarse, pero aun con molestia y tajantemente le preguntaría a Diego:

Rias: "¿De donde salieron estas plumas negras?"

Diego: "El día del intento de asesinato de Issei unos ángeles caídos vinieron a mi casa e intentaron asesinar a Lucy y secuestrar a King, pero Basilisk se ocupó de ellos, cuando yo regrese encontré esas plumas esparcidas en el suelo y quería estudiarlas en mi trabajo, eso es todo".

Rias se daría la vuelta y miraría directamente a Lucy antes de que creara un círculo mágico.

Rias: "La próxima vez que nos veamos tendremos una discusión muy seria sobre todo esto".

Y desapareciera del lugar, Lucy caería de sentón al suelo y suspiraría.

Lucy: "De verdad que ella es un demonio".

Diego: "Lo sé, pero es raro que ella actué así, en el anime ella es… más dulce y comprensiva, pero esta…".

Diego no sabría que decir y Lucy lo notaria, pero ya después hablarían de eso y trataría de cambiar de tema.

Lucy: "Bueno, luego me explicaras, pero cambiando de tema, King me dijo que te dijera que luego se las pagaras".

Diego reiría un poco y diría:

Diego: "Ya después hablare con él, pero primero debo ver si sigue viva la caída".

Diego junto con Lucy caminarían al laboratorio, ella se mantendría detrás de el todo momento, Diego abriría las puertas y caminarían por los escalones hasta llegar al fondo, Lucy encendería las luces y ambos verían a la caída que tenía el trasero levantado y teniendo los ojos en espirales, Diego suspiraría:

Lucy: "Si es una caída ¿Por qué la trajiste?".

Diego: "Porqué ella tiene información que me ayudara a encontrar a los malditos que asesinaron a Reynare".

Lucy: "¿Y si se niega a hablar?".

Diego: "Sera un buen aperitivo para Basilisk".

Lucy tendría un escalofrió por lo cruel que sonaba, pero viendo que ellos la querían también muerta se le pasaría, unos momentos después Diego amarrada al techo a la caída que parecería un capullo, Lucy no evitaría reírse por cómo se veía, Diego igual pero su risa se interrumpiría cuando:

King: "¡HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!".

King se le habría abalanzado desde las escaleras a la cara de Diego y empezaría a arañarlo como gato de caricatura, King se quitaría de cara de Diego dejándolo ver con su pelo todo revuelto y con un montón de arañazos en la cara.

Diego: "¿Y eso por qué?"

King: "No te hagas, me aventaste de las escaleras con Kalawarner y me callo encima, ¿Sabes cuánto pesa esa desgraciada?".

Lucy empezaría a reír más fuerte dejando a la pareja de Isekais discutiendo.

* * *

**Japón, Calles de Kuho, martes 08:35 am**

Issei caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escuela, pero no iba solo, en su hombro llevaba a King quien se encontraba vigilando en todas direcciones.

Issei: "Aun no me puedo creer que tú puedas hablar y pensar como nosotros".

King: "¿Y qué esperabas?, con todo esto que está pasando en tu vida yo debo ser lo menos extraño que hayas visto".

Issei: "Eso no te lo voy a negar, ahora, recuérdame porque es que tú me estas acompañando a la escuela".

King: suspiro "Diego dijo que alguien debía asegurarse que tu estuvieras a salvo en todo momento así que yo fui el elegido para acompañarte".

Issei: "Yo puedo cuidarme solo".

King: "Y lo demostraste bastante bien ayer".

Issei: "Ey, ella me tomo por sorpresa".

King: "Y mis ojos son azules".

Issei: "Pero… si lo son".

King: "Rayos".

Pero su plática seria interrumpida cuando ambos escucharían el quejar de alguien, ambos buscarían el origen encontrando a una chica, o más bien los pantys blancos de la chica que había caído, Issei no evitaría poner una cara pervertida, pero King lo volvería a la realidad.

King: "No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdala".

Issei le haría caso al lagarto e iría a ayudar a la chica:

¿?: "¿Por qué me caí?".

Ella levantaría la vista e Issei vería el rostro puro de esa rubia que tenía ropajes de monja, Issei quedaría cautivado por su belleza, pero saldría de su estupor y le daría la mano:

Issei: "¿Estas bien?".

¿?: "Si, muchas gracias".

Ella tomaría la mano de Issei y se levantaría, pero un fuerte viento arrancaría el velo que tenía en su cabeza dejando ver en todo su esplendor a la chica, Issei se le quedaría mirando un momento totalmente anonadado:

Issei: "(Que linda)" Pero él no se habría dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo el había sostenido la mano de la chica, al notarlo la soltaría "¡P-Perdón!".

En eso un fuerte viendo llegaría y se intentaría llevar el velo de la chica, pero King habría alcanzado a tomarlo y se lo regresaría.

¿?: "Muchas gracias pequeñito".

La rubia no evitaría acariciar la cabeza al lagarto que al sentir el tacto de su suave mano empezaría a ronronear, Issei alzaría una ceja por sorpresa y King lo notaria, por lo cual volvería a subir al hombro del chico y evitaría el contacto visual con el castaño, Issei habría ayudado a la rubia a recoger todas sus cosas que yacían en el suelo regadas, una vez vueltas a guardar en su maleta la rubia agradecería a ambos, Issei intentaría hacerle la plática, pero fue algo torpe, pero la rubia tomaría la palabra:

¿?: "P-Perdón, pero… estoy perdida y necesito ayuda" lo diría con un pequeño rubor en la cara.

Unos momentos después Issei se encontraba acompañando a la monjita:

Issei: "Entonces… estas de viaje".

¿?: "Oh, no, me asignaron a la iglesia de este pueblo".

Issei: "Entonces eres una moja, eso explica tu atuendo".

King: en voz baja "Y también lo dirá esa aura angelical que tiene ¿No lo crees?".

Issei ignoraría a King y seguiría con su plática.

¿?: "Me alegra haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como tú" King chillaría un poco "Y de ese animal tan amable que tienes, esto debe ser ayuda divina".

Ella sonreiría y Issei también, pero en su rango de visión habría visto el crucifijo que cargaba la monjita en el cuello, este apartaría la mirada rápidamente y pensaría:

Issei: "(Ese debe ser el malagüero que tendría con los de la iglesia)".

¿?: "¿Pasa algo?".

Issei: "No es nada".

King: "(Y aquí es donde comienza todo)".

No muy lejos un niño estaría llorando y la monjita correría a ver qué era lo que pasaba, al llegar el niñito estaría recargado en el suelo con su rodilla lastimada flexionada, la monjita se pondría alado de él y acariciaría su cabeza para reconfortarlo:

¿?: "No llores; es solo un raspón, ¡Recuerda que eres un chico!".

La monjita pondría sus manos en la herida del niño y un aura verde saldría de ellas sorprendiendo al castaño y al niño por igual, y con tan solo unos instantes la herida habría sido curada, Issei iba decir algo, pero su brazo le dolería alertando de un peligro, pero este no retrocedería, la monjita diría.

¿?: "¡Mira! ¡Tú herida desapareció!".

El niño ahora curado abrazaría a la monjita y le agradecería por lo hecho y se iría a jugar nuevamente.

* * *

**5 Minutos después**

Ambos chicos y lagarto seguían caminando por la ciudad, Issei no dejaba de pensar en los avisos que su cuerpo le estaba dando, pero la monjita lo sacaría de sus pensamientos.

¿?: "Supongo que te sorprendí".

Issei: "Créeme, he visto cosas más raras".

¿?: "Es un poder maravilloso concedido por Dios…si, un poder maravilloso" lo último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza "¡Oh, allí debe ser!".

Ambos chicos habrían visto la iglesia a lo lejos, no se notaba, pero Issei ya sabría lo que habría pasado en aquel lugar, pero no encontraba como decírselo a la chica.

Issei: "Oh si, esa es la única iglesia del pueblo "(o lo que queda de ella)""

¿? "¡Oh me alegro muchas gracias!".

Pero al volver a mirar a la iglesia Issei volvería a tener esos instintos de no acercarse a ese lugar, King lo notaria y le diría al oído.

King: "No te preocupes, todo estará bien".

Issei haría caso al lagarto y seguiría a la monjita hasta la iglesia, una vez cercas de ahí Issei intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no huir, la monjita le diría:

¿?: "Te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí y me gustaría regresarte el favor, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?".

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Issei se puso demasiado nervioso al punto de que su mano apenas y podía sujetar bien su mochila de mano.

Issei: "Oh no, tengo que hacer algo".

¿?: "Ya veo, mi nombre es Asia Argento ¡Por favor llámame Asia!".

Issei: "Soy Hyoudou Issei, puedes llamarme Issei".

Asia: "Issei, me alegra de haber encontrado a alguien tan amable como tu poco después de llegar a Japón; por favor visita la iglesia cuando tengas tiempo, prométemelo".

Issei: "Si, está bien, nos vemos Asia".

Asia: "Si, eso espero".

Asia se despediría de el con una gran sonrisa e Issei haría igual, una vez que Asia entro en la iglesia King noto que algo estaba mal, no hubo un grito de sorpresa por la iglesia destrozada o por el letrero hecho con sangre, así que el bajaría de Issei y le diría:

King: "Aquí nos separamos muchacho, tu directito a la escuela oíste".

Issei: "No te puedo dejar aquí a tu suerte".

King: "No te preocupes por mi muchacho, estaré bien".

Sin más King correría nuevamente a la iglesia y vería como las puertas estaban nuevamente ahí, pero era imposible que fuera así, King entraría a la iglesia por un agujero en la pared y subiría hasta llegar al techo, desde ahí vería que la iglesia está bien, sin signos de destrucción o algo más, King tenía un mal augurio de esto y se confirmaría cuando debajo de Asia aparecería un círculo mágico de color negro que la succionaría dejando solo el velo.

King: "Esto es malo, muy malo".

**Continuara…**


	20. El demonio renegado aparece

**Que Pachuca por Toluca aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo del par Isekai, empezamos los últimos capítulos del arco de los caídos así que esperen que los capítulos sean un tanto más largos que antes… eso espero XD, como siempre digo cuídense, comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo y sin más que decir, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 20

**Japón, Calles de Kuho, martes 16:30pm**

El trabajo había terminado ya hace un tiempo y Diego y Lucy habían decidido caminar por un buen rato por las calles de Kuho sin dirección alguna, charlando de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, hasta que al dar vuelta en una de las calles verían a King corriendo hacia ellos.

King: "¡DIEGO!" se subiría al hombro de Diego "tenemos problemas".

Diego: "¿Pues qué sucede?".

King: "Asia llego hoy a la ciudad, Issei y yo la llevamos hasta la iglesia…"

Diego: "Y déjame adivinar, ella vio que la iglesia estaba destruida e Issei tuvo que quedarse con ella".

King: "Al contrario, la iglesia estaba intacta".

Diego no creería en lo que el lagarto estaba diciendo, pero Lucy le preguntaría:

Lucy: "Pero Diego dijo que lo destruyo cuando fue a buscar a Reynare".

King: "Yo también lo sé, pero eso no es todo, además vi como Asia fue absorbida por un circulo mágico".

Diego le daría una pequeña mirada a Lucy y ella asentiría.

Diego: "Tengo que verlo por mí mismo".

* * *

**20 Minutos después**

Diego estaría observando como las puertas de la iglesia estaban puesta en su lugar como antes, Lucy miraría incrédula hasta que vería como Diego se acercaría a una de las paredes de la iglesia y pondría su palma en ella.

Diego: "Lo sabía".

Lucy no entendería lo que hacía el Isekai, hasta que Diego pondría Ki en su palma para que rápidamente lo expulsara en una ola que recorriera la estructura al completo, por un momento no pasaría nada hasta que una ola de poder recorrería a la iglesia para mostrar la iglesia con las paredes derrumbadas y el podio de adentro hecho trisas.

Lucy: "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?".

Diego: "Suponía que los caídos habrían puesto algún tipo de hechizo para reconstruir la estructura, lo único que hice fue liberar poder en la estructura para cancelar cualquier otra energía que la cubriera".

Lucy: "En pocas palabras tiraste el disfraz".

Diego: "Así es".

Todos pasarían adentro de la iglesia, King bajaría del hombro de Diego y se pondría justo en el lugar donde fue abducida la monjita y Diego trataría de buscar algún rastro de energía residual pero los caídos esta vez fueron lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para dejar rastro alguno, Lucy caminaría por el lugar cuando encontraría en el suelo lo que parecía ser un crucifijo de plata entre las puertas tiradas junto con un poco de sangre.

Lucy: "¡Chicos, deben de ver esto!".

Ambos se acercarían a Lucy y verían al crucifico y la sangre, Diego se agacharía para recogerlo y diría:

Diego: "Esto lo hemos visto antes, ¿No es así King?".

King: "Sin duda alguna, es el mismo que posee el loco ese de Fried".

Lucy: "¿Quién se supone que es?".

Diego: "Un ex sacerdote que asesina por diversión".

Lucy: "Entonces hablamos de un enemigo potencial".

King: "No solo eso, el maldito si me acuerdo es bastante hábil con la espada".

Diego: "Aunque me extraña que el haya dejado su crucifijo aquí, en el anime parecía ser que era algo de valor para él".

King: "O una fuerte burla a Dios".

Diego: "Sea como sea, el demente está en la ciudad junto con Asia, y no puedo dejar que le haga nada a ella".

Lucy: "¿Quieres decir que el la tiene secuestrada?".

King: "Por desgracia ella estaba trabajando voluntariamente con ellos por el momento, pero no falta mucho para que los caídos quieran quitarle su Sacred Gear".

Diego asentiría, pero a Lucy aun no le quedaba algo claro:

Lucy: "Entonces si ellos están cooperando con los caídos, ¿Por qué querrían quitarle su esa cosa?".

Diego: "Simplemente por el poder".

Diego se pondría de pie y les diría a ambos que sería mejor irse, que algo no está bien con ese lugar y todos lo sabían así que haciendo caso se irían de ahí, Diego daría una última mirada a la iglesia y se iría con los demás.

* * *

**Japón, Calles de Kuho, martes 18:50pm**

Los chicos estarían caminando por las calles pensando y analizando todo lo visto hace unas horas, las preguntas dentro de Diego eran demasiadas y Lucy bien lo sabía, fue entonces que ellos estarían pasando delante de una casa abandonada que Lucy no evitaría mirar con curiosidad.

Diego: "¿Ocurre algo Lucy?".

Lucy: "No, no es nada es solo…".

De la nada se escucharían los gritos de una mujer en agonía que suplicaba ayuda, ambos se quedarían escuchando hasta que Diego diría:

Diego: "¿Qué fue eso?".

Lucy: "¡Fue una mujer pidiendo ayuda, ¿Qué tal si esta siendo atacada por los caídos?!".

Diego sentiría las presencias en los alrededores, pero no habría ninguna:

Diego: "No creo que sea…".

Otro grito se escucharía y Lucy no pudiendo esperar correría adentro de la casa:

King: "¡Lucy espera, no entres ahí!".

King correría atrás de la chica siendo seguido por Diego, pero de pronto algo abría recordado.

Diego: "Narrador dime algo, no es lo que pienso que es ¿verdad?".

Narrador: "Solo te diré que corras más rápido".

Diego haciendo caso aceleraría para alcanzar a la rubia.

Diego: "Deponios".

Ya adentro Lucy buscaría con la mirada a la mujer que había escuchado gritar.

Lucy: "¡OYE, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA AYUDARTE!".

Un silencio habría inundado aquella habitación hasta que se escucharía un pequeño susurro que sería acompañado de un viento gélido que pondría la piel de gallina a Lucy.

¿?: "¿Qué es eso que puedo oler…? ¿Es una chica joven…? Siiiii, joven y virgen como a mí me gustan…".

Lucy daría un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando de las sombras una mujer desnuda aparecería lamiéndose los labios.

Lucy: "¿T-Tu eres la que estaba pidiendo ayuda?".

¿?: "Así es cariño… y te agradezco que hayas venido…".

Lucy: "S-Si, p-pero ah-ahora veo que estas bien…" daría media vuelta "Así que mejor me voy".

¿?: "Pero no te vayas tan pronto… y quédate a cenar".

Lucy: "N-No hace falta, además no te conozco".

¿?: "Tienes razón… puedes llamarme… Visor, y ahora que nos hemos presentado… ¡ES HORA DE CENAR!".

El ahora denominado Visor se lanzaría contra Lucy transformando sus dientes en afilados colmillos, Lucy intentaría escapar, pero tropezaría esquivando por accidente a Visor que se estrellaría contra la pared, Lucy se arrastraría hacia atrás respirando agitadamente, Visor se recompondría y con furia transformaría la mitad de su cuerpo, dos pares de brazos gigantescos habrían aparecido en forma de patas de centauro, una boca llena de dientes afilados aparecería debajo de su torso y por detrás aparecería una cola con cabeza de serpiente, Lucy estaría temblando de miedo.

Lucy: "¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ RAYOS ERES?!"

Visor ignoraría la pregunta y volvería a atacar, Lucy solo cerraría los ojos esperando su final, pero en cambio Visor a escasos centímetros recibiría un puñetazo en la mejilla lo suficiente fuerte para lanzarla contra una de las columnas de la casa, Lucy abriría los ojos y vería a Diego protegiéndola.

Diego: "¡Cuando alguno de los dos te digamos que no entres a un lugar NO LO HAGAS!".

Lucy solo asentiría y seria guiada por King a una salida, mientras Diego se quedaría a enfrentar a esta abominación:

Visor: "¡INSOLENTE, ESA ERA MI CENA!".

Diego: "Pues lamento informarte que ya no cenaras nunca más".

Visor se molestaría por el comentario y se lanzaría contra Diego que haría igual con el puño listo para impactar.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa abría aparecido un círculo mágico, y de él abrían salido Rias y su sequito, Rias habría hablado cuando vería a Lucy corriendo hacia ellos con King en hombros.

Rias: "Si eres tu humana, ¿Dónde está Diego?".

Lucy: "¡ENFRENTANDO A ESA COSA!".

Rias y su sequito habrían salido corriendo en dirección a la casa y apenas llegar a la puerta se quitarían del camino cuando Visor habría salido disparado hasta chocar con un árbol que tumbaría, Akeno iba a preguntar cuando vería a Diego salir detrás de Visor con su brazo cargado de Ki, Visor se pondría de pie y al ver a Diego correr tras el tomaría sus pechos y los empezaría a estimular hasta que un círculo mágico aparecería en sus pezones para empezar a disparar lo que parecía ser acido, Diego se detendría para esquivar cada uno de ellos alertando a la abominación, Diego desaparecería de la vista de todos y reaparecería arriba de Visor que recibiría de lleno el golpe de Diego en la espalda monstruosa, los demonios no sabrían que decir excepto Issei:

Issei: "¡Eres increíble Diego, sigue así!".

Diego voltearía a ver a Issei recibiendo un golpe sorpresa de Visor con su mano/pata que lo regresaría a la casa derrumbando una parte en el proceso, Koneko al ver eso golpearía con todas sus fuerzas la mejilla de Visor, pero la abominación no se movería y voltaria a ver a la nekomata.

Visor: "¡NO ESTORBES!".

Visor le iba a dar un golpe cuando recibió de lleno varias esferas de Ki azules en el cuerpo, Koneko se apartaría para ver a Diego disparar más esferas a mansalva destruyendo uno de los brazos normales de Visor, ella gritaría de dolor real, Diego aprovecharía la distracción para tomar su daga del bolsillo para empezar a hacer cortes en el cuerpo completo de Visor, ella intentaría atacar con sus brazos al Isekai pero por su velocidad sería imposible, en un último intento empezaría a girar rociando su acido a todas direcciones, Rias y su sequito se quitarían y Diego tomaría a Lucy en brazos y saltaría para quedar en el techo de la casa evitando el ácido, ahí dejaría a Lucy con King y además le daría su chaleco.

Diego: "¡Ustedes dos quédense aquí y cuídame esto!".

Lucy: "Si".

Y Diego volvería al suelo analizando todo el ataque de Visor, y rápidamente vería un punto débil de la bestia.

Diego: "¿Así que querías cenar verdad? Pues a ver, COMETE ESTO".

Diego habría lanzado su daga al aire y habría asestado una patada en el mango para que saliera disparado contra la cara de Visor, este habría detenido el arma con uno de sus brazos, iba a contestarle cuando vería que Diego se le habría metido en la boca monstruosa destruyendo sus colmillos en el proceso.

Visor: "¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES!".

Diego sin responder se rodearía por su propia aura y lo aumentaría más y más, hasta que con un fuerte grito su Ki explotaría junto con la mitad monstruosa de Visor, pedazos del renegado salieron volando en los alrededores manchando un poco a Issei y a Koneko, Rias por su parte vería asombrada esto junto con el resto de su sequito, Issei y Koneko saliendo del asombro correrían hasta Diego que había quedado todo cubierto por la saliva de aquella abominación.

Issei: "¡Diego, ¿estás bien?!".

Koneko: "¿No te paso nada?".

Diego: "Tranquilos muchachos, toy bien".

Diego expulsaría poco poder quitándose la baba y saliva e iba a seguir hablando cuando escucharía como Visor respiraba con dificultad, él se acercaría hasta ella y pisaría la espalda que le quedaba para evitar que se siguiera moviendo.

Visor: "Vamos… acaba conmigo de una vez".

Diego: "Bien" cargaría en su mano su ataque "desaparece, EL ATAQUE BIG BANG".

Diego abría desintegrado completamente a Visor junto con el espacio de tierra en el que estaban, pero al haber desaparecido Diego temblaría un poco y habría caído de sentón al suelo respirando agitadamente, Issei y Koneko abrían ayudado a levantarse a Diego.

Diego: "Creo… que use más energía de la que debería haber usado".

Ambos abrían soltado a Diego cuando ya podía mantenerse en pie y Rias se le acercaría rápidamente, Diego pensaría que sería para ver como estaba, pero en cambio recibiría una cachetada con poder de la destrucción que lo tumbaría al suelo, todos sin excepción mirarían asombrado esto.

Rias: "¿QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE HACES?".

Diego: "ES LO MISMO QUE TE DIGO".

Rias: "ESE DEMONIO RENEGADO ERA NUESTRA PRESA, NO NECESITABA DE TU AYUDA".

Diego: "PUES PARA QUE SEPAS NO FUE PORQUE QUISIERA, FUE EN DEFENSA PROPIA".

Rias: "SI EN VERDAD PUEDES DETECTAR LAS ENERGIAS DEBERIAS HABERLA ENCONTRADO Y EVITADO".

Diego: "DE TODAS FORMAS LA HABRIAS DESINTEGRADO, QUE MAS DA QUE HAYA TERMINADO CON ELLA".

Rias: "ES PORQUE HABIA GUARDADO A ESA RENEGADA PARA ISSEI HACE TIEMPO".

Rias se habría tapado la boca por lo que acababa de decir, todo el clan Gremory junto con Diego habrían pensado exactamente lo mismo:

Diego: "¿Desde hace cuánto sabias que esa cosa estaba aquí?".

Rias: "No tengo porque decirte nada".

Diego: "Rias, sabias de ella Y AUN ASI DEJASTE QUE MATARA A MAS HUMANOS".

Rias: "No es de tu incumbencia".

Diego: "No, si es de mi incumbencia y sabes porque, esa cosa no está tan lejos de mi casa y podría haber hecho algo peor que lo que podría hacer Basilisk".

Rias molesta le daría la espalda y reuniría a todo su clan:

Diego: "RIAS, NO ME DES LA ESPALDA Y RESPONDEME:

Issei y Koneko no se habrían movido de su lugar y Rias enojada les gritaría:

Rias: "¡DIJE QUE SE MOVIERAN AHORA!".

Koneko habría reaccionado y se pondría a su lado, pero Issei no se movería de su lugar:

Rias: "Issei, VEN AQUÍ AHORA".

Issei voltearía a mirar a Diego y con una mirada decidida le diría:

Issei: "No lo haré".

Rias: "ES UNA ORDEN".

Diego: "Issei… no quiero que tengas problemas así que mejor ve".

Issei: "Pero Diego".

Diego: "Hazlo".

Issei a regañadientes obedecería y llegaría con Rias que crearía un círculo mágico para desaparecer del lugar, Diego aun molesto daría un gran salto al techo de la casa para bajar a Lucy y King al suelo, pero cuando lo iba a hacer un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegaría, era tan fuerte que haría arrodillar a Diego, King preocupado le preguntaría:

King: "Diego, ¿Qué te pasa?".

Diego se estaría sosteniendo la cabeza aguantando el dolor, Lucy se pondría a su lado tocando su hombro, y como apareció el dolor desaparecería.

Diego: "Tranquilos… ya paso".

Lucy: "¿Qué rayos fue eso?".

Diego: "…No importa, mejor vayamos a casa, solo necesito descansar".

Diego cargaría a Lucy estilo princesa y King subiría a su hombro para que no lo dejaran atrás.

* * *

**Japón, Academia Kuho, martes 18:59pm**

Dentro del club del ocultismo un círculo mágico aparecería y de él saldrían Rias y su séquito, Rias avanzaría hasta su escritorio y le daría un fuerte golpe sorprendiendo inclusive a la inexpresiva Koneko, Issei avanzaría para tratar de calmar a su presidenta pero al tocarla recibiría una fuerte cachetada, Issei quedaría paralizado por lo que había hecho su presidenta, pero ella tendría en su cara una mirada furiosa junto con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Rias reaccionaria y vería como tenia todavía su palma en la mejilla de Issei:

Rias: "Iss-Issei yo… perdona no fue mi intención… yo no quería".

Akeno: "Rias… tenemos que hablar tu y yo asolas".

Rias estaría de acuerdo y se retiraría no antes de voltear a mirar a su esclavo que se sobaba la mejilla, cuando se fueron Issei caería en los sillones del cuarto y Koneko con Kiba se acercarían a ver el estado de su compañero:

Issei: "¿Que rayos es lo que le pasa a la presidenta?".

Kiba: "No la culpes del todo, es solo que ella…".

Koneko: "Tiene muchas cosas de las que pensar".

Issei: "Aun así, esa Rias no es la misma de la que oía a diario, o… realmente es así, ¿Esa es la verdadera Rias?".

Koneko y Kiba se mirarían entre si antes de ver que Issei se pondría de pie y se dirigiría a la salida:

Kiba: "Espera Issei ¿Adónde vas?".

Issei: "A donde pueda pensar".

Issei habría cerrado la puerta dejando a ambos demonios pensar en lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Japón, Casa de Diego, martes 19:30pm**

Diego estaría en el patio meditando tratando de recuperar el poder que había perdido en aquella batalla, pero Lucy y King estarían aun preocupados por Diego, Lucy aun tendría entre sus brazos el chaleco del chico.

Lucy: "Narrador, sé que no me puedes comentar mucho de cómo pasara la historia, pero… puedes decirme si Diego está bien".

Narrador: "Estoy en las mismas que tú, lo que dice el papel que estoy leyendo es que es solo un dolor de cabeza causado por estrés, supongo que se debe por la discusión entre él y Rias".

King: "Pero aun así no es normal eso, Diego en la universidad tuvo ataques de ansiedad y estrés antes y nunca había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte como para tumbarlo".

Narrador: "Si tú sabes algo King hasta yo te lo agradecería".

King: "La verdad es que no… desde que recuerdo Diego no paso algo igual".

Lucy: "Sea lo que sea talvez se deba también a lo que ha estado pasando hasta ahora; primero el shock de morir, después el inicio de su aventura, la muerte de su amiga".

King: "Sin olvidar la batalla que tuvo con Koneko, el casi asesinato de Issei, el mensaje en sangre de los caídos, y los constantes acechos de Rias".

Lucy: "Si… pobre de él".

Mientras Diego seguiría meditando sin interrupciones cuando Basilisk llegaría hasta el, por su ceguera chocaría con el interrumpiéndolo.

Diego: "Basilisk, hola pequeña".

Una gran sonrisa saldría de Diego quien empezaría a acariciarla con avidez, Lucy y King se relajarían al ver la sonrisa del chico, y Basilisk agitaría su cola como si de un perro se tratara, ella lamería la cara de Diego sacándole una pequeña risa, pero su lengua pasaría por accidente por el crucifijo ensangrentado, ella levantaría la cabeza y saborearía el sabor, Diego atento a sus acciones vería que ella avanzaría hasta llegar al límite de la casa y levantar su cabeza lo más que podía, en su visión ella vería como muchas partículas de olor se acumulaban en una de las casas cercanas, pero lo extraño era que algunas de ellas estarían estáticas en el aire como si estuvieran atrapadas en una red.

Diego: "_Basilisk, ¿Sucede algo?_".

Basilisk: "_El olor, puedo olerlo cercas"._

King escuchando lo mismo se acercaría a ambos y le preguntaría.

King: "_¿Qué oliste?"._

Basilisk: "_Eso_".

Ella lengüetearía el crucifijo y Diego entendería que pasaba, el inmediatamente buscaría las presencia de todos a su alrededor, todos estaban bien pero no podía sentir la energía de su vecino Sousuke ni de su familia.

Diego: "Mierda, King quédate a cuidar la casa".

Diego saldría corriendo de la casa dejando a los demás atrás.

Lucy: "Ya se está haciendo costumbre que salga corriendo así".

King asentiría y voltearía a ver a la gran serpiente, pero esta ya no estaba.

King: "¿A dónde se fue?".

Diego correría hasta que en medio de la calle chocaría contra una pared invisible, pero el choque lograría agrietarla, Diego vería la fractura y daría un fuerte golpe para crear una grieta para pasar, rápidamente buscaría las energías de su vecino y por fin la sentiría, pero se sentía agitada y disminuyendo a cada segundo, Diego correría hacia la casa suplicando a su Dios que no pasara igual que en la historia original.

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa, Sousuke tendría en el pecho una gran herida que sangraba y detrás del estaría su esposa, una mujer de cabellera azul marino y su hijo un niño de cabellera anaranjada, ambos abrazándose con miedo por lo que veían delante de ellos, un hombre de cabellera gris y con los ojos rojos como la sangre y una mirada maniática que cargaba una espada de luz blanca que goteaba la sangre de Sousuke, el loco reiría exageradamente mientras lamia su espada.

¿?: "Y el señor dijo, que los impío y pecadores arderán en el infierno".

Sousuke: "Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero deja a mi familia en-".

El maniaco clavaria su espada en la pierna de Sousuke cambiando las palabras por un grito enorme de dolor asustando aún más a su familia:

¿?: "Nonono, ellos se convirtieron en pecadores cuando pidieron la ayuda de los demonios y por lo tanto deben morir".

Diego: "Y dime, ¿en que te convertiste tu Fried?".

El ahora llamado Fried voltearía a la entrada de la casa y vería a Diego mirándolo retadoramente con su aura envolviéndolo.

Fried: "¡JAJAJA MAS PRESAS QUE MATAR, QUE EMOCIONANTE!".

**CONTINUARA…**


	21. Fried el Ex-Sacerdote aparece

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de los Isekais, bien ya estamos en el capítulo 21 donde las cosas se pondrán serias, una batalla que marcara un antes y después para los protagonistas, espero que lo disfruten y les recomendare algo, en algún momento les pedí que pusieran música para la batalla, y como recomendación mía léanla una vez y después vuélvanla a leer pero omitiendo las descripciones para que lo sientan más fluidos, ya sin más que decir, todos cuídense mucho, comenten que lees a parecido y los espero en el siguiente capítulo, sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**El Guerrero, el Lagarto y lo Sobrenatural**

Capítulo 21

**Japón, Casa de Sousuke, martes 19:50pm**

El sacerdote estaría mirando con detenimiento a Diego quien le quitaría la vista de encima, mas al ver que la espada que tenía en la mano estaba cubierta por la sangre de Sousuke.

Fried: "Vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?, puedo oler a demonio en ti, pero también siento que no perteneces a ellos, demasiado raro, dime, ¿Quién eres pequeña oveja descarriada?".

Diego: "Eso no te interesa desgraciado, ¡lárgate de aquí de una vez y permitiré que vivas un día más!"

Fried: "Vaya, pensaba la mínima posibilidad de dejarte vivir, pero ahora que he escuchado esa lengua de serpiente que tienes no me dejas más opción que asesinarte, todo sea por la gracia de dios".

Diego: "Ya deja de fingir Fried, ambos sabemos que ya no estas con la iglesia sino con los caídos, además, me parece que ni ellos quieren a un demonio como tú".

Fried por reflejo se frotaría la cara, más específicamente en una enorme cicatriz que aparecería y desaparecería rápidamente.

Fried: "¿Esto?, no es nada, solo una caricia de ellos para mostrarme su infinito amor".

Diego: "Se nota, además se te olvido esto en la iglesia".

Diego sacaría de su bolsillo el crucifijo de metal y se lo lanzaría, Fried lo atraparía y al ver que era se lo colgaría inmediatamente.

Fried: "Gracias por recuperar lo que es mío, pero ni creas que con esto te salvaras".

Diego: "No me agradezcas, no podía dejar que murieras sin algo que deje ver la traición que hiciste a Dios".

Y mientras seguían hablando Sousuke se estaría arrastrando hasta quedar con su familia, Diego lo vería y le compraría el mayor tiempo posible para que dejara un poco de espacio para no salir lastimado.

Fried: "¿Qué yo lo traicione?, ¡CLARO QUE NO!, fueron los demás sacerdotes que no querían entender que debíamos acabar con los pecadores de UNA VEZ POR TODAS".

Diego: "Deberás que estás loco si creías que alguien seguidor de Dios haría tal locura".

Fried: "Y dime, ¡¿Un loco HARIA ESTO?!".

Fried sacaría una pistola de su saco y dispararía tres balas de luz, Diego sin dudar atraparía las tres con la mano, más cuando las tenía sujetas las soltaría inmediatamente, el miraría su mano y miraría que las balas abrían quemado su palma, Fried olería la carne quemada de Diego y reiría maniáticamente, Fudo habría alcanzado a su familia quienes lo abrazaron por seguridad y Diego al ver que ya no estaba cercas de Fried desaparecería de la vista del exsacerdote y aparecería detrás para darle una barrida en los pies que lo tumbaría para después darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le haría escupir sangre, sin quedarse en eso lo tomaría de las piernas y lo lanzaría contra una de las paredes dejándolo incrustado en ella, Diego ahora iría con Fudo y le transferiría parte de su Ki aliviando su dolor, el hombre lo miraría alegre pero por su rabillo del ojo vería a Fried saliendo de la pared y activando nuevamente su espada de luz.

Sousuke: "¡DIEGO CUIDADO!".

Diego voltearía a ver a Fried lanzándose contra él con una risa maniática en el rostro, pero una especie de red viscosa habría impactado contra Fried dejándolo pegado en la pared, Fried intentaría de zafarse de la red, pero por más que lo intentaba esta solo lo inmovilizaba más.

Fried: "¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!".

Diego buscaría el origen de la red, encontrando a Basilisk que estaba en la entrada de la habitación mostrando sus colmillos contra el exsacerdote, Sousuke y su familia verían aterrados a esa criatura más Diego le hablaría en una lengua que ellos desconocían y parecería ser que la gran serpiente asentiría con la cabeza.

Diego: "Suban a ella ¡ahora!".

Sousuke y su esposa dudarían en subir en la serpiente, pero su hijo ya habría subido demostrando que no los atacaría, la esposa subiría en su lomo y Diego ayudaría a Sousuke a subir teniendo cuidado en su herida, y una vez subidos les diría.

Diego: "Descuiden, ella los llevara a mi casa, ahí estarán a salvo".

Sousuke: "Gracias chico".

Diego: "No hay de qué; _llévatelos a casa ahora"._

Ella escuchándolo saldría rápidamente de la casa dejando a al exsacerdote y al Isekai atrás, Fried lograría sacar su arma y daría 2 disparos más hacia Basilisk, pero Diego se interpondría entre ellos destruyendo las balas con pequeñas bolas de Ki.

Fried: "¡NOOOO MIS PRESAS!".

Basilisk habría salido de la casa y ahora se iba arrastrando lo más rápido que podía destrozando lo que fuera incluyendo la barrera mágica dejando sentir el poder de Diego y Fried a todos, Rias y su séquito lo sentirían desde el club, pero para cierto castaño que caminaba por las calles habría abierto los ojos a mas no poder y empezaría a correr lo más rápido que podía.

Diego: "Ahora todos saben que estamos aquí".

Fried habría logrado salir de la saliva pegajosa y con su mirada maniática se lanzaría contra Diego, mas este sacaría su daga y ambos chocarían armas dejando que las chispas saltaran.

Fried: "¡Maldito pecador!".

Diego: "El único pecador aquí ¡ERES TU¡".

Diego abría pateado la mano de Fried haciendo que soltara la espada de luz, y de un salto largo Diego habría tomado la espada y con su velocidad habría utilizado ambas armas en contra del exsacerdote que intentaría dispararle con su arma más se quedaría sin municiones dejando que Diego hiciera cientos de cortes al sacerdote para rematarlo con una patada en el estómago que lo sacaría de la casa destruyendo la pared en el proceso; Diego estaría jadeando por el esfuerzo que hiso en la batalla pero escucharía por detrás el grito de una chica con miedo, Diego voltearía al origen encontrando a Asia totalmente asustada al ver a padre Fried del otro lado de la pared lleno de heridas, la sangre en el suelo y a Diego con el arma del padre en la mano.

Diego: "Asia".

Asia: "¿Quién eres, y-y de quien es la sangre en el suelo?".

Fried aun en el suelo reiría toscamente y levantaría la cabeza para mirar directamente a la monjita.

Fried: "De nadie, solo de los malditos pecadores que dejo este escapar".

Diego: "Ya cierra la boca, maldito asesino, si no fuera porque me percate de las energías de Fudo tú lo habrías asesinado con su familia".

Fried: "Familia que hiso un pacto con los demonios".

Diego: "¡Había un niño con ellos!, y aun así por poco los asesinas a sangre fría".

Asia: "Eso no puedo ser, padre, dígame que no es cierto".

Fried: "¡Eran pecadores!, ¡no podía dejar que esos animales dejaran descendencia alguna!, Y ESE ES NUESTRO TRABAJO".

Diego: "No le creas Asia, este demente se ha vuelto un verdadero demonio, ya no le importa matar a inocente o culpable, lo único que le importa es saciar su sed de sangre, y te aseguro que si te negaras a ayudarlo te matara".

Fried: "Me estás dando mucho crédito cretino,

Asia veía a ambos discutir y de alguna manera podía sentir que Diego decía la verdad, pero aun así todavía dudaba, pero pronto por la entrada a la habitación llegaría el pelo castaño Issei, jadeando y sudando.

Issei: "¡Asia!".

Asia/ Diego: "¡Issei!".

Diego: "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?".

Issei: "Tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurría".

Diego: "Bien, tu encárgate de llevar a Asia a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de Fried".

Haciendo caso a Diego Issei tomaría de la mano a Asia y la guiaría hasta la casa de Diego donde estaría a salvo, pero su camino seria obstruido por un círculo mágico que reconocería, todos verían que Rias junto con su sequito saldrían del circulo poniendo la mirada en el exsacerdote que se pondría de pie con dificultad:

Akeno: "Vaya vaya, esto se ve mal".

Koneko: "Exorcista".

Diego: "Mas bien asesino".

Issei: "Chicos".

Fried: "Al final las ratas salieron de la alcantarilla a ayudar a los suyos, no importan cuantos vengan, primero me encargare de ti y después veré lo que hago con los demonios que llegaron o más bien ya sé que hare con las chicas JAJAJAJA".

Akeno: "Ni siquiera los demonios hacemos eso".

Diego: "Sera mejor que dejes de hablar, esto ya se acabó Fried, ríndete AHORA".

Rias: "Mejor deberías desaparecer de la existencia".

Rias habría lanzado su poder de la destrucción contra Fried, más el con las fuerzas que le quedaban lograría evadirlo.

Rias: "No permitiré que alguien de tu tipo vague por mi territorio haciendo lo que le plazca".

Diego: "Veo que ya te recompusiste Rias".

Rias: "No confundas las cosas Diego, como miembro de la familia Gremory no puedo romper el pacto que tenemos".

Fried: "Oh ya veo, ¡ustedes dos son los más poderosos".

Rias, Diego: "Así es".

Rias: "¿Estas bien, Issei?".

Issei que aún no se había separado de la monjita asentiría, Asia se sentiría un tanto nerviosa al ver a tantos demonios reunidos en el lugar, Rias volvería su atención al exsacerdote y le respondería:

Rias: "Mi política es no mostrar piedad a nadie que lastime a los míos, y como por el momento Diego es aliado mío y lo atacaste no puedo dejar que sigas con vida".

Rias dejaría fluir por su cuerpo su aura asustando a Fried que daría un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero daría otros tres al ver la de Diego.

Fried: "¿Qué diablos fue lo que hice para encontrarme con este par de monstruos?".

Pero todos se quedarían cayados cuando sentirían las presencias de varios ángeles caídos aproximándose.

Diego: "Deponios".

Fried: "JAJAJAJA Este es mi regreso, ¡Todos desaparecerán en la luz!".

Akeno: "Presidenta".

Rias: "Nuestra prioridad era recuperar a Issei; Akeno, prepara un salto".

Akeno: "Si".

Akeno extendería las manos para crear un círculo mágico, mientras que Fried seguiría insultándolos hasta que Diego lanzaría un par de esferas de Ki a la cara para callarlo.

Diego: "Entonces te vas a ir y dejarme a mi enfrentando a todos los caídos Rias".

Rias: "Ya son tu problema, y no quiero verme involucrada con una segunda guerra santa".

Akeno ya tendría el círculo mágico listo y Rias habría reunido a su sequito, Issei trataría de llevarse a Asia consigo, pero Rias no dejaría que alguien relacionada con los caídos fuera con ellos, Issei intentaría negarse, pero Diego le diría:

Diego: "Ve con Rias de una vez y no te preocupes, yo la protegeré".

Issei intentaría creerle, pero vería como Diego tenía un rostro preocupado, además por alguna razón podría sentir que el poder de Diego no está recuperado del todo.

_Reproducir: "Hiroyuki Sawano Perfect Time Version 2 ft. Mika Kobayashi & mpi"._

Issei: "¡No!".

Rias: "¡Issei espera!".

Issei saldría del círculo mágico quedando alado de Diego que estaría sorprendido y enojado con el pelo castaño.

Diego: "¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?, te dije que te fueras!".

Issei: "No lo hare, ya estoy harto de siempre quedarme atrás de los demás, ¡Yo también soy un peleador!".

Diego: "JAJAJA Perfecto".

Koneko: "Yo también me quedare".

Koneko habría salido del círculo mágico quedando lado a lado de los chicos, Rias molesta por la insubordinación de sus piezas iba a gritarles, pero Diego le respondería:

Diego:" No te preocupes Rias, yo tomare la responsabilidad y los protegeré" Rias dudaría "Confía en mi".

Rias: "Muy bien, pero si les llega a pasar algo te juro que te mato" y desaparecería del lugar.

Diego: "Ok Issei escucha, si vas a luchar necesitare que hagas algo, piensa en el ser más poderoso que conozcas, no importa si es ficticio o real, después levanta la mano y grita Ddraig préstame de tu poder".

Issei: "Muy bien, sin duda alguna el más fuerte es… Vegetto, ¡DDRAIG PRESTAME DE TU PODER!".

_**¡BOOSTER!**_

En la mano derecha aparecería una especie de gema verde que se extendería por todo el brazo hasta llegar al codo para materializarse en una especie de armadura de apariencia draconiana, pero para sorpresa de Diego el guantelete estaría en su segunda forma, en la que unas garras negras cubrirían los dedos de Issei:

Diego: "Issei, te presento el Booster Gear, tu Longinus".

Koneko: "Aquí vienen".

Todos se pondrían en posición para enfrentarse a los caídos, quienes llegarían por medio de círculos mágicos, eran alrededor de 15 individuos, y el que parecía ser el líder se dirigiría con Fried:

Fried: "¡Por fin llegaron, ahora acaben con ellos!"

El líder le daría un puñetazo en la cara noqueándolo.

Líder: "Inútil".

Basilisk abría regresado con ellos y estaría lista para luchar, ambos bandos se mirarían mutuamente:

Koneko: "Prepárense".

El líder miraría desafiante a Diego, más él tenía otra visión:

Diego: "¡AHORA!".

Diego se lanzaría contra uno de los caídos dándole una serie de patadas y golpes al rostro hasta que lo tomaría de la cara.

Diego: "¡DESAPARECE!".

Diego lanzaría un ataque Big Bang a quemarropa desintegrando por completo a su rival, Koneko estaría luchando contra tres a la vez, golpeando a uno y enterrando a otro en el suelo, el ultimo seria atrapado por Basilisk quien lo envolvería en su cola y lo estaría usando en forma de maso para derribar a cuatro caídos, Issei por su parte estaría luchando contra el líder quien le lanzaría su lanza de luz pero este saltaría hacia atrás esquivándolo para después activar sus alas y lanzarse nuevamente contra su adversario incrustando su guante en el rostro para lanzarlo contra un caído que estaría por atacar a Diego:

Issei: "Esto es increíble, de verdad que esta cosa aumento mis capacidades al límite".

Diego: "No te confíes Issei, esa cosa únicamente te dará lo que puedas soportar, piensa en el como si fuera un Kaioken con la diferencia de que no tendrás el retroceso".

Caído: "Te tengo".

Uno de los ángeles intentaría atacarlo por la espalda, más Diego con el Seikuken lograría esquivarlo para lanzarle una ráfaga de Ki para alejarlo.

Diego: "A ver qué te parece esto, Kame hame…. HA".

Y lo remataria con un Kame-hame-ha, Issei lo vería y tendría una idea loca.

Issei: "Si dices que esto es como un Kaioken, eso significa…".

Diego lo alcanzaría a ver retrayendo sus manos de adelante hacia atrás dejándolo vulnerable a los ataques, uno de los caídos intentaría atacarlo, pero Basilisk lo habría impedido lanzándose contra el matándolo con su mordida:

Diego: "¡Issei, ¿Qué estás haciendo? no es momento para…, ¡¿Pero qué?!".

En las manos de Issei se empezaría a formar una esfera de color rojo con tintes negros dejando a Diego sin palabras:

Issei: "¡KAME… HAME…!".

Todos se quedarían callados por un momento hasta que Issei lo lograría acabar:

Issei: "¡HAAAAA!".

Issei habría lanzado un Kamehameha logrando desintegrar a uno de los caídos que Koneko había derribado.

Diego: "¡ASI SE HACE ISSEI!".

Koneko ahora estaría luchando lado a lado de Basilisk dejando que los chicos se enfrentaran a los ángeles más poderosos, Basilisk lograría atrapar a uno de los caídos en su boca e impregnándolo de su veneno lo lanzaría como basura alado de su líder quien al ver que sus hombres estaban disminuyendo no tuvo de otra que hacer que todos se reagruparan, los caídos harían caso dejando a nuestros protagonistas confundidos.

Issei: "¿Qué están haciendo?".

Hasta que vieron que al reunirse todos los combinarían sus poderes creando así una gran lanza de luz morada, Diego al ver eso sabía que no podría detenerlo por sí solo, pero recordaría una técnica que había visto en un juego de Dragón Ball que podría funcionar si se combinan los ataque de el e Issei.

Diego: "Escucha Issei, vuelve a cargar un Kamehameha y cuando te lo diga lo disparas atreves de mi ataque".

Issei: "¡Sí!".

Diego cargaría en su palma un Big Bang, pero pondría todas sus energías en ella haciendo crecer la esfera hasta tener el tamaño de una persona, los caídos ya tendrían su ataque cargado.

Caídos: "¡DESAPAREZCAN DE LA EXISTENCIA!".

Los Caídos habrían lanzado su ataque final, Koneko y Basilisk que había tomado a Asia con su cola se cubrirían detrás de ambos chicos que ya tenían listos sus ataques.

Diego: "¡AHORA!".

Diego/Issei: "¡BIG BANG/KAMEHAMEHAAA!".

El ataque de Issei se habría combinado con el de Diego creando un poderoso ataque que detendría momentáneamente a la lanza de luz, mas ambos dando un grito de guerra pondrían todo lo que tenían en el ataque logrando destruir la lanza y consigo devorando a los caídos que desaparecerían de la existencia.

_Detener la Musica_

Koneko se sujetaría de Basilisk para evitar salir volando mientras esta estaría sujetando a Asia evitando que se lastimara, Diego e Issei desviarían su ataque hacia el cielo evitando dañar a los demás, una vez sin energías ambos chicos se quedarían estáticos por un momento para que después se mirarían con una sonrisa y ambos cayeran al suelo exhaustos por la batalla que tuvieron.

**Continuara…**


End file.
